Awaken heart
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: Le Prof se voit confier une tâche assez encombrante : veiller sur le Geek en l'absence de Mathieu et de sa troupe. Rien ne s'arrange quand le gamer boit par inadvertance une de ses inventions, le transformant en enfant de treize ans. Le pauvre savant doit donc jouer le rôle de tuteur légal. Mais peut-être que cet incident va éveiller en lui quelque chose de précieux...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut internet. Cela faisait un moment qu'une histoire me trottait dans la tête (même deux)... Mais par manque de temps et d'inspiration, je n'ai pas pu l'écrire durant les grandes vacances. Mais maintenant, je peux m'y consacrer et l'inspiration est revenue entre temps. Voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur SLG avec comme personnages principaux le Prof et le Geek : Awaken heart ! (ou Cœur éveillé en français)_

 _Petite note : j'ai donné des noms de civils à nos deux protagonistes. En public, le Prof s'appelle 'Peter' et le Geek s'appelle 'Seth'._

 _ **DISCLAIMER : L'histoire est relativement tout public, mais des scènes de violences seront présentes. Je ferais des efforts pour que Awaken heart reste néanmoins accessible à tous. Une petite présence de fantastique est à prévoir... Peut-être.  
**_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Un soir, dans un quartier anonyme.

Tout le monde était en train de dormir… Ou presque. Seul un homme restait encore éveillé. Un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, de petite taille, avec les cheveux courts et châtains, portant des lunettes noires et carrés, une blouse blanche, une chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon au motif damier, ainsi qu'un pantalon et des chaussures noires.

Le Prof menait silencieusement de nouvelles expériences dans son petit laboratoire improvisé dans une des trois chambres de son appartement. En effet, après que lui et sa Science Infuse aient été remplacés par Maître Panda et l'Instant Panda, le scientifique en voulut énormément à Mathieu et a décidé de partir de la maison des Sommet pour vivre à son compte. Ce fut au départ compliqué de trouver un nouveau travail, mais il a fini par réussir grâce à son intellect et ses talents pour la science et la médecine. Il obtint un emploi dans un grand laboratoire. Le Prof se sentait épanouit et heureux au sein de son équipe, avec qui il s'entendait très bien.

C'est ainsi qu'il a rencontré son jeune colocataire Vincent. Ce jeune adolescent de 17 ans était le plus jeune de l'équipe du laboratoire, mais également un petit génie aux talents hors du commun. Le Prof, intrigué et fasciné par ses capacités et ses inventions, se rapprocha vite de lui et tous deux devinrent amis. Tous deux livrés à eux-mêmes, ils décidèrent de vivre en colocation dans l'appartement de Vincent. Tout se passait très bien entre les deux collègues, mais un jour, le jeune adolescent disparut, ne rentrant jamais d'une soirée où il devait travailler sur une invention au laboratoire.

Depuis, le Prof était désormais tout seul dans l'appartement. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son jeune camarade, jamais retrouvé à ce jour. Malgré tout, il essayait de vivre normalement, toujours absorbé par son travail. Ce serait mentir de dire que le scientifique ne ressentit pas une certaine nostalgie en repensant à SLG et aux moments passés avec son ancienne équipe… Il pensait notamment au Geek. Le petit garçon lui a souvent servi de cobaye pour ses inventions assez étranges, mais au-delà de ça, le Prof appréciait sa compagnie. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Sa présence lui était agréable, mais sans aller plus loin.

Commençant à ressentir de la fatigue, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et but du café. Il ne voulait pas dormir tout de suite, son invention était presque terminée. Et puis, il n'était que vingt-deux heures trente, il pouvait encore tenir le coup. Le scientifique commença à retourner dans sa chambre, quand soudain le téléphone sonna. Surpris, le Prof manqua de tomber.

 **"Mais qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?"** S'interrogea le détenteur de la science infuse, tout en reprenant son calme.

Il prit le téléphone et répondit à l'appel.

 **"Allô ?**

 **\- Ça faisait longtemps."**

Le Prof se raidit. Cette voix… Cette voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps… Mais comment ? Comment l'a-t-il retrouvé ? Pour autant qu'il sache, il n'avait donné son numéro à personne d'autres que ses collègues de travail au laboratoire. Alors pourquoi ?

 **"… Mathieu ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est moi.**

 **\- Mais comment tu as fait pour te procurer mon numéro ?**

 **\- Grâce au Patron."**

Le savant fou leva les yeux au ciel et soupira doucement. Le criminel en costume noir avait beaucoup de connaissances, et ses méthodes pour obtenir des informations sont obscures… Dieu seul sait comment le Patron a pu retrouver sa trace, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

 **"Enfin, passons… Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ? J'allais me coucher, figures-toi.**

 **\- Je te connais très bien, Prof. Dès que tu t'investis dans une de tes inventions, tu ne comptes plus le temps et tu en oublies le sommeil.**

 **\- … Si tu es venu pour me narguer, je raccroche de suite !** _Le Prof était agacé de perdre son temps inutilement à cause de cet appel qui était pour lui déjà beaucoup trop long._

 **\- Non, je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. Je suis là pour autre chose."**

Le Prof devint soudain intrigué. Il avait sûrement réagi un peu vite. Et ce n'était pas aidé avec le café qu'il venait de boire.

 **"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"**

Son interlocuteur marqua une pause, comme pour chercher ses mots. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'y ait un seul bruit. Et le Prof, aussi patient et calme soit-il, trouvait cela étrange que Mathieu prenne autant de temps pour lui donner la raison de cet appel nocturne.

 **"Mathieu ?**

 **\- … J'ai besoin de toi.**

 **\- Hein ?** _Le scientifique ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Mais comme il pensait que Mathieu se fichait de lui, il prit un ton sarcastique._ **Et en quel honneur ?**

 **\- Je dois aller à une convention demain, mais j'ai comme qui dirait un souci… Le Geek s'est blessé à la jambe il y a quelques jours."**

La mine exaspérée du savant à la blouse blanche fut remplacée par une mine inquiète. Mathieu lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qui lui était arrivé : en voulant fuir le Patron pour des raisons assez évidentes, il tomba de quelques marches et se fractura la jambe gauche. Le gamer dût passer du temps à l'hôpital et en est ressorti avec un gros bandage et des béquilles.

 **"… Il va mieux aujourd'hui, et arrive à marcher plus ou moins normalement sans ses béquilles. Mais je ne peux pas l'emmener à la convention dans cet état. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ne se fasse encore plus mal.**

 **\- Ça me semble évident. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'appelles.**

 **\- … Je voudrais que tu restes auprès de lui pendant notre absence."**

Le Prof manqua de lâcher le téléphone. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

 **"Je te demande pardon ?!** _S'énerva le Prof._ **C'est pour une raison pareille que tu me déranges en pleine nuit ?! Et tu crois que je vais accepter, alors que tu es celui qui m'a viré de SLG ?!"**

Mathieu soupira assez fort pour être entendu par l'homme à lunettes.

 **"J'ai demandé à des personnes de mon entourage si elles pouvaient rester auprès du petit, mais je sais que pour la plupart, c'était impossible de se libérer pour ça. La seule option qu'il me restait… C'était toi.**

 **\- Eh bien, tu as perdu ton temps ! Et le mien, par la même occasion !**

 **\- Attends, Prof !**

 **\- Hors de question !** _Le scientifique s'apprêtait à raccrocher, quand soudain…_

 **\- JE T'INTERDIS DE RACCROCHER AVANT DE ME LAISSER FINIR CE QUE J'AI À DIRE !"  
**

Le cri du présentateur de SLG fit peur au Prof, si bien qu'il tomba par terre. Sous le choc, il ne prononçait plus un mot, tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Mathieu, lui, reprit doucement son souffle. _'Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire peur, par moment…'_ pensa le Prof.

 **"Je ne te force pas à me rendre ce service. Tu m'en veux et tu ne peux plus m'encadrer ? Très bien. Tu as le droit de refuser. La décision t'appartient. Mais si je t'ai appelé, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu es une de mes personnalités ou parce que tu peux faire ton travail à domicile.**

 **\- Comment tu sais ça ?** _S'étonna le Prof._

 **\- Tu connais le Patron, à force…**

 **\- Oui, je sais.** _Il soupire._

 **\- … Si j'ai fait appel à toi, c'est parce que je te fais confiance."**

L'homme aux lunettes et à la blouse blanche écarquilla les yeux, sans pouvoir dire un mot.

 **"Je sais que tu peux bien veiller sur le Geek. Cela me rassurerait de savoir que quelqu'un reste auprès de lui pendant que je ne suis pas là. Si tu ne veux pas… Eh bien tant pis, il restera tout seul à la maison. Ou alors, je trouverais une autre solution."** Mathieu marqua une pause. **"… Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Bonne nuit."  
**

Le tut tut tut retentit. Le Prof était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il peinait à croire les paroles de son créateur… il resta quelques instants au sol, prenant lentement conscience de ce coup de fil. Il se releva, se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau, pensif… Lui qui arrivait à trouver la solution à n'importe quelle équation mathématique ne trouvait aucune réponse pour un choix aussi simple.

Le scientifique se demandait ce qu'il devait faire… Il avait le droit de refuser, et Mathieu n'a pas insisté pour qu'il garde le Geek. Il avait sans doute anticipé le fait qu'il refuse la proposition… En tout cas, c'est ce que le Prof en conclut. Il soupira.

 **"Bordel…"  
**

Il n'avait aucune envie d'accorder ce service à Mathieu, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait… Il avait fini par oublier l'amertume de son renvoi de SLG, mais tout lui revint en tête d'un seul coup. Et il ne supportait pas ça… Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour le Geek. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance qu'il se casse la jambe, et le connaissant, il aura du mal à se débrouiller seul pendant l'absence de Mathieu. Que faire…

 _ **"Faut pas rester indécis, Peter !"**_

Cette phrase retentit dans l'esprit du Prof. C'est vrai, c'est ce que Vincent lui avait dit avant sa disparition.

 _ **"Quand tu as un choix à faire, il ne faut pas que tu hésites. Et ce n'est pas avec ta tête qu'il faut décider, mais avec tes sentiments. C'est très souvent avec eux que tu fais le bon choix."**_

C'est sûrement ce que lui aurait dit son camarade, s'il le voyait ainsi…

Après une longue réflexion qui semblait durer une éternité, il se leva, prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries…

 **"Mathieu ?**

 **\- Prof ?** _Le vidéaste était surpris._

 **\- … Bon, j'accepte de garder le Geek. Mais je te préviens par avance : dès que tu seras rentré, je m'en irais tout de suite après.**

 **\- … Entendu.** _Mathieu répondit avec une voix blanche, comme s'il était déçu, mais le Prof n'y prêta pas attention._

 **\- Je viendrais demain matin.**

 **\- Très bien."  
**

Sans un mot de plus, le Prof raccrocha. Il s'allongea sur son lit, se couvrant les yeux avec son bras droit. Vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à dire non bien longtemps à Mathieu. Quelle plaie… Il allait devoir se déplacer plus longtemps pour arriver à son lieu de travail et pour rentrer. Voilà bien quelque chose d'embêtant… De nouveau, il soupira.

 **"Moi et ma mauvaise conscience…"**

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Comme convenu, le Prof arriva chez Mathieu. Après un court échange poli mais assez froid -surtout venant du scientifique-, le vidéaste lui confia les clés de l'appartement avant que lui et sa troupe s'en aille à la gare.

L'homme à lunettes constata que le lieu n'avait guère changé depuis son départ. Le rangement était hasardeux et la même odeur de vaisselle traînant dans l'évier planait toujours dans la cuisine. Les seuls changements visibles étaient le fond de SLG attaché au mur et Wi-Fi. Il se sentit bizarre en regardant ces pièces pourtant si familières pour lui, comme s'il n'était jamais parti… Pourtant, il savait très bien que les choses étaient différentes, aujourd'hui.

Soupirant, il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers les chambres. Instinctivement, il alla vers la sienne, la plus éloignée de toutes les autres. Il reconnut aussitôt sa porte, grise et froide, presque métallique. En y entrant, le Prof constata avec stupeur que sa chambre était restée à l'état où il l'avait laissée. Rien n'avait été déplacé ou enlevé, si ce n'est qu'il y ait eu un peu de rangement. Même ses fioles, ses produits et ses inventions étaient là. Le savant fou n'en revenait pas… Et lui qui croyait que sa chambre avait été prise par son remplaçant animal ! Un peu secoué mais soulagé de retrouver son antre, il rangea sa petite valise dans son placard.

Il marcha ensuite vers la chambre du Geek, et ouvrit la porte. Le jeune garçon au t-shirt rouge était allongé sur son lit, la jambe gauche bandée. Ses béquilles n'étaient plus là. Il jouait à Super Smash Bros sur sa 3DS XL Pikachu. Sentant une présence derrière lui, le gamer finit sa partie et regarda son interlocuteur. Il était fou de joie de revoir le Prof, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas pour ce dernier, et il le comprit en croisant son regard. Le Geek resta muet.

 **"Tu n'as pas l'air d'être si convalescent que ça.** _Lui fit remarquer le Prof, la voix calme mais froide. Le Geek se fit petit._

 **\- … J'ai encore besoin de temps avant de pouvoir de nouveau marcher normalement.**

 **\- Hum…"**

Le Geek baissa les yeux. Il savait très bien qu'il dérangeait le scientifique et que ce dernier n'était pas franchement ravi d'être ici à cause de lui. Du coup, pour ne pas envenimer davantage la situation, il préférait se taire. Même si, intérieurement, le garçon à la casquette beige était heureux de le revoir et ne voulait qu'une chose : se jeter dans ses bras.

 **"Bon… Je vais aller travailler. Je ne rentrerais pas avant 19 heures.**

 **\- … D'accord."**

Le Prof tourna le dos au Geek, prit quelques affaires avec lui et partit vers son lieu de travail. Sur le trajet, le scientifique ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jeune garçon blessé. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop dur avec lui… Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait exprès de s'être fait mal à la jambe. C'est un enfant, après tout ! Et puis, il était trop gentil…

* * *

Lorsque le Prof rentra dans l'appartement des Sommet, l'horloge affichait dix-neuf heures dix-sept. Comme il l'avait présagé.

Le scientifique souffla, posa son sac sur le canapé et but un verre d'eau fraîche. En regardant attentivement la cuisine, il ne remarqua aucun changement particulier par rapport à ce matin.

 _Se pourrait-il que le Geek n'est pas déjeuné, aujourd'hui ?_ Se demanda le Prof, devenant intrigué.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers la chambre du Geek par réflexe. Mais à sa grande surprise, le gamer ne s'y trouvait pas ! Il se mit alors à entrer dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement, mais aucune trace du blessé. Le savant tentait de rester calme et se raisonna en supposant que le jeune garçon au t-shirt rouge n'a pas pu aller bien loin à cause de sa jambe fragile. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul endroit : sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il faisait noir. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer les formes de ses meubles. Le Prof alluma les lumières, et ne constata rien de suspect… Jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse son regard au sol. Ce qu'il découvrit le rendit bouche-bée… Un petit garçon, en apparence âgé de treize ans, frêle et petit, se trouvait au sol, assoupi. Et cet enfant… N'était autre que le Geek !

 **"Quoi ?!"**

Le Prof en perdit la mâchoire.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ pensa-t-il, complètement déstabilisé.

Lorsqu'il jeta un œil à son bureau de travail, il vit une éprouvette ouverte où coulait un liquide transparent. En prenant l'objet entre ses doigts, il sentit l'odeur du petit fond de produit qui restait… Et comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Une invention qu'il avait laissée de côté parce qu'elle était encore incomplète, une invention dont il avait passé énormément de temps durant la saison 3… Un liquide sobrement appelé « l'eau de Jouvence ».

 **"… Je suis dans de beaux draps."**

* * *

 _On dirait que notre ami scientifique va devoir faire plus que seulement "garder" le Geek... Qu'en pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Je m'excuse de l'écriture un peu "hasardeuse"._

 _Les commentaires sont appréciés~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut internet. Merci beaucoup pour les retours, cela me fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise. Voyons un peu ce que va faire notre cher Prof avec le petit Geek._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le Prof voulut se frapper le visage, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de pousser un énième soupir.

Il regarda le petit garçon au sol. Il dormait paisiblement, le visage adouci par le sommeil. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses, le rendant très attendrissant.

Le scientifique n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller, alors il prit le Geek dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre. Une fois l'enfant au lit, il repartit aussitôt dans son antre et ferma la porte… Avant de se gratter frénétiquement la tête.

 **"Putain !"  
**

Quelle galère pour le pauvre scientifique. L'eau de Jouvence n'était encore qu'en stade expérimentale, et il ne l'avait jamais testé sur un sujet humain hormis sur un rat, sans résultats vraiment concluants. L'animal perdit quelques petits centimètres, mais c'était tout. Alors quand il vit ce que son invention pouvait réaliser sur un individu comme le Geek, cela allait au-delà de ses espérances.

Le Prof était plutôt satisfait que son eau de Jouvence ne soit pas une énième expérience ratée, mais il fallait être honnête : il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce résultat. Et encore, le Geek n'avait pas bu l'intégralité du liquide transparent. Si tel était le cas, il aurait probablement été transformé en bébé.

 **"J'ai sans doute trop forcé sur la carnosine."** Se dit le binoclard à lui-même avant de soupirer.

Etant un peu plus calme, le Prof repensait à la conception de son invention grâce à sa mémoire photographique. Heureusement, il se souvint qu'il n'y avait aucuns produits chimiques nocifs pour l'homme. Seulement, n'ayant jamais testé l'eau de Jouvence sur un humain, il ignorait si des effets secondaires risquaient de se manifester et si cela pouvait être dangereux pour le sujet. Dans les deux cas, le scientifique devait créer un antidote pour éviter tout danger au petit gamer -et éventuellement échapper aux foudres de Mathieu-. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit ses carnets de notes, marquant dessus tous les détails de ses créations, leurs alternatives et des solutions en cas de problèmes.

Il feuilleta les pages, à la recherche des notes griffonnées des différentes expérimentations de l'eau de Jouvence. Il finit par les trouver. Selon ses tests, les effets de rajeunissement se dissipent au bout de quelques heures dépendant de la dose d'eau bue. Ou bien, si les effets ne se dissipaient pas naturellement, il pouvait annuler l'expérience en utilisant un autre liquide.

Le Prof vérifia ses réserves de produits et fit attention à ses fioles. Il possédait la plupart des ingrédients nécessaires pour créer son antidote, sauf du potassium. Son stock était presque épuisé. Il soupira d'agacement, fatigué de tous ces imprévus mais gardant tout de même son calme. Ne comptant pas rester là à se morfondre, le scientifique prit son téléphone et appela son patron. Il veillait tard au laboratoire pour vérifier le matériel et les réserves de produits chimiques. Malheureusement, le concerné était injoignable. Le savant lui envoya donc un message pour savoir s'il y avait du potassium dans les réserves du laboratoire.

 **"Ah, quelle soirée…"**

Alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, le Prof se demandait si le Geek s'était réveillé. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du gamer et le petit garçon, toujours alité, se mit à bouger un peu. Le plus âgé s'assit sur le bord du lit et attendit patiemment son réveil. L'enfant ouvrit doucement les yeux puis tourna son regard vers le Prof.

 **"… Huh… ?**

 **\- Ça va ?** _Lui demanda le savant._

 **\- … Oui. Je me suis assoupi sans m'en rendre compte…"**

' _Il a sûrement eu des vertiges après avoir bu l'eau de Jouvence.'_ Pensa le binoclard.

 **"Tu peux te redresser ?**

 **\- Oui…"**

Le Geek se redressa doucement et se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être étonné ou affolé d'avoir rajeuni. À moins qu'il n'en ait pas encore conscience… Le petit garçon au t-shirt rouge fixa de ses grands yeux bleus l'adulte qui lui faisait face, et semblait un peu perdu. Cet échange de regard dura quelques minutes dans un silence religieux. Puis le Geek s'exprima de sa petite voix :

 **"Hum… Qui es-tu ?"**

Cette phrase choqua le Prof. Le Geek ne se souvenait pas de lui ? Se pourrait-il que son invention lui ait fait perdre partiellement la mémoire ? Étant donné le corps fragile du gamer, peut-être que son métabolisme n'a pas pu le protéger entièrement des différents composants de l'eau de Jouvence. En tout cas, cette question perturba le savant. Il ignorait à quel point le Geek avait oublié à propos de SLG et de sa famille. Il hésitait un peu, puis il déclara :

 **"… Je suis ton tuteur légal.**

 **\- Huh ?** _Le Geek ne comprenait pas trop._

 **\- Je suis chargé de m'occuper de toi, en quelque sorte.** _Le Prof se gardait bien de lui dire qu'on lui a un peu forcé la main pour ça._

 **\- …"**

Les yeux du Geek devinrent un peu plus lumineux.

 **"Tu es mon grand frère ?"**

De nouveau, le savant au nœud papillon à damier était surprit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi un jour. Cependant, pour ne pas rendre le gamer confus, il prit ses responsabilités et soupira doucement.

 **"On peut dire ça, oui."**

Le petit garçon au t-shirt rouge sourit, tout heureux.

 **"Grand frère !"** Le Geek prit une voix toute mignonne et tendit les bras, demandant un câlin.

Le Prof devint déstabiliser et fit un geste de recul. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à être très proches des autres, préférant garder de la distance avec son entourage.

 **"Hum…"** Commença le scientifique, cachant sa gêne. **"J-Je dois aller travailler.**

 **\- Oh…"**

Un petit « grouik » se fit entendre. Apparemment, l'estomac du Prof ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Le Geek était tout étonné, tandis que le binoclard rougit de honte.

 **"… Huh, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on dîne."** Dit l'adulte en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

Le petit garçon approuva de la tête. Les deux Sommet allèrent au salon. Le savant ne se cassa pas la tête à faire quelque chose de complexe et fit des coquillettes au beurre. Le Geek mangea avec envie ses pâtes, tandis que le scientifique l'observait. Depuis combien de temps le Prof n'avait pas mangé avec quelqu'un ? Depuis la disparition de Vincent voilà maintenant quatre mois… Non, depuis qu'il avait quitté SLG, en fait. Ce sentiment d'être entouré, d'avoir une personne avec qui discuter et rigoler… Après tout ce temps passé à vivre seul dans son appartement, le Prof avait presque fini par oublier cette sensation. Cela le rendit nostalgique…

Le dîner se déroula dans le calme. Le sourire innocent du Geek et ses joues rondes et roses le rendait si mignon que le Prof ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire discret. Les fois où le gamer affichait une telle expression était très rare, et le scientifique en fut pour ainsi dire le seul témoin avec Maître Panda.

Le savant finit de boire sa tasse de café. Puis il remarqua que le petit garçon à la casquette beige tremblotait, les mains sur le visage. Inquiet, il s'apprêta à se lever quand il entendit soudain un petit « atchoum » venant du gamin.

 **"Désolé.** _S'excusa le Geek, reniflant doucement._

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave."** Lui répondit le Prof en lui tendant un mouchoir.

L'enfant souffla fort dans le mouchoir avant de le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Il lava ensuite ses mains dans l'évier. Le Prof était un peu surpris de voir ce réflexe de la part du garçon, et il n'en était pas mécontent. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait dit de manière agacée 'lave-toi les mains', étant très strict en matière d'hygiène -limite maniaque-. Comme quoi, il n'aura pas besoin d'être tout le temps derrière le Geek malgré son état actuel, en fin de compte…

Le Prof se leva et commença à se diriger vers les chambres pour travailler. Soudain, il se fit brusquement arrêté par quelque chose qui se tenait fermement à sa jambe. Il tourna la tête vivement et s'aperçut que ce 'quelque chose' était le Geek. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui.

 **"Où tu vas ?** _Lui demanda-t-il candidement._

 **\- Je vais continuer de travailler. Lâche-moi, s'il-te-plaît.** _Le Prof lui répondit avec une voix impassible, comme à son habitude._

 **\- Je veux voir un film avec toi, grand frère !"**

Le savant soupira.

 **"Une autre fois."** Il se détacha de la faible emprise du plus jeune. **"Tu peux voir un film, si tu veux. Mais ne veille pas trop tard."**

Sur ces derniers mots, le Prof repartit vers son antre et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Il réunit ses produits afin de commencer à préparer l'antidote pour annuler les effets de l'eau de Jouvence. Il s'investit corps et âme, ne faisant plus attention à rien, mélangeant les produits avec rapidité et habilité. Le voilà, son véritable talent, sa passion ! Son corps et son esprit étaient en parfaites harmonies avec son invention.

Le temps passe.

Lorsque le savant à lunettes regarda sa montre, il était vingt-deux heures quarante. Il s'étira et ouvrit la porte pour boire un verre d'eau, quand soudain il vit le Geek assit devant la porte de sa chambre. Ils s'écrièrent tous les deux.

 **"Tu m'as fait peur !** _S'exclama le Prof, au bord de la crise cardiaque._

 **\- Je suis désolé…**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!"**

Le gamer se releva doucement, avec Mr. Nounours dans les bras.

 **"J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi. Je n'aime pas te voir enfermer dans ta chambre.**

 **\- Tu devrais être couché à cette heure-ci ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas veiller tard !"** Râla l'adulte.

Le Geek baissa la tête, tout triste.

 **"Pardon…"**

Le Prof voulait lui faire la morale et le ramener de force dans sa chambre mais face à ce regard plein de candeur et de tristesse, il perdit tout courage. Le petit garçon était vraiment irrésistible. Le binoclard resta en silence pendant quelques secondes, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et poussa un petit soupir. Il réagissait un peu trop vite à cause des nombreux évènements de la journée, chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre, lui qui a toujours été très organisé et ordonné.

Il reprit son calme et se mit à la hauteur du Geek.

 **"Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne fais que mon travail.**

 **\- … Muu…"**

' _Aïe. J'ai peut-être été trop violent.'_ Pensa le Prof.

 _[Ça peut faire des thèses scientifiques complexes et détaillés et parler pendant des heures de chimie et de science, mais ce n'est même pas capable de rassurer un enfant ? Bordel. Pardon, je m'égare…]_

Le savant se gratta un peu la tête, puis déclara :

 **"… Bon. Si tu veux, je vais rester près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu dormes."**

Le Geek releva la tête, surpris. Puis son visage devint plus lumineux et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

 **"Oui !"  
**

Les deux frères allèrent dans la chambre du petit garçon et le plus jeune s'enroula dans ses couvertures, s'installant confortablement dedans, entouré de ses peluches. Le Prof n'avait jamais su comment le Geek ne pouvait pas être gêné avec tous ces êtres en cotons autour de lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et cacha un bâillement avec sa main.

 **"Tu bâilles fort."** Lui fit remarquer l'enfant avec un petit sourire.

Le savant le regarda sans dire un mot, impassible. Le Geek serra Mr. Nounours contre lui et bailla doucement. Il semblait prêt à s'endormir d'un moment à l'autre. Il regarda son aîné et lui demanda avec une petite voix :

 **"Grand frère, tu peux me chanter une berceuse ?"**

Le Prof rougit un peu face à cette demande incongrue.

 **"Qu-Quoi ?**

 **\- S'il-te-plaît…"**

Le Prof ne savait pas comment réagir… Il ne fit que rougir, encore un peu plus gêné, en voyant les yeux bleus et purs du Geek. Il réfléchit, cherchant une chanson dans sa tête… Une lui vient en tête. Il prit son inspiration.

 _ **"Le bourgeon de nos rêves fleurit et s'élève dans le ciel.**_

 _ **Remplissant nos cœurs tristes dans un doux parfum.**_

 _ **Je l'entends, il court, le rythme de l'amour.**_

 _ **Il est venu me voir et il me dit d'y croire.**_

 _ **Si je te murmure tendrement : « je t'aime sincèrement »**_

 _ **Le monde entier l'entendra-t-il, malgré ma voix fragile ?**_

 _ **J'ai baissé les yeux par peur d'être malheureux.**_

 _ **Mais tu as alors pris ma main et on a couru vers notre chemin."**_

C'était niais et pleins de sucres. Le savant ignorait complètement comment il avait fait pour retenir une telle berceuse. Mais cela restait plus original que 'fait dodo' ou 'mon ami Pierrot'.

Le petit garçon s'endormit, du rose colorant ses joues. Le Prof l'observa du coin de l'œil… Il était si paisible, si calme et apaisé. Il dormait comme un petit ange. Le savant se releva tout doucement sans faire de bruit. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard de l'adorable Geek… Il tourna tout de même la tête et marcha vers la porte, quand il entendit un murmure :

 **"… Grand frère…"**

De nouveau, le Prof regarda le petit gamer. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de finalement sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se perdit dans ses pensées… Le savant reconsidérait sa situation d'une autre façon. Il n'était jamais rester seul avec le Geek depuis son arrivée dans SLG... Et le petit avait l'air de lui faire confiance.

 **"… Je pense que je peux faire un effort."** Dit-il à voix basse avant d'aller se coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut internet. Votre patience est récompensée : voici le chapitre 3 d'AW (Awaken Heart, captain Obvious). Encore merci pour les commentaires et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. J'aime beaucoup écrire les chapitres de cette histoire._

 _Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui du côté du Prof et du Geek ?_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent du pommeau de douche.

En cette matinée, c'était le seul bruit audible de l'appartement. Le Prof s'éveilla doucement, se frottant les yeux avant de mettre ses lunettes. Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était six heures du matin, et qu'il était samedi.

 **"J'ai perdu la notion du temps, on dirait…"** Bâilla-t-il, croyant qu'il était lundi.

Le scientifique éteignit l'alarme prévue pour sept heures, puis s'étira. Il ne travaillait pas le week-end. Cela l'arrangeait pour veiller sur le Geek. Il prit des vêtements et partit prendre une douche. Il prit son temps, savourant le fait d'être le seul maître de maison. Cela avait ses avantages tout comme ses inconvénients : il n'avait pas à être dérangé pendant son bain ou pour autre chose mais à force, la solitude commence à s'installer et cela peut devenir problématique, surtout pour quelqu'un ayant vécu dans une famille nombreuse.

Le Prof sortit de la salle de bain, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un café. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait très bien dormi et n'avait pas eu de rêves agités. Il but doucement son breuvage, regardant l'heure tourner. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. C'était son patron.

' _Bonjour, mon cher Peter. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir répondu hier soir, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis, notamment au laboratoire. Nos réserves de produits chimiques métalliques ont été volées pendant la nuit. Les autres réserves ont été, pour une raison que nous ignorons encore, épargnées. La police se charge de l'enquête. Pour l'instant, le laboratoire sera fermé pendant quelques jours.'_

Voilà une nouvelle qui fit froid dans le dos… Qui sait quels produits ont été volés, et quels étaient leurs niveaux de dangerosité. Le Prof devint nerveux, et finit son café d'une traite. Qu'allait-il faire, en attendant que l'enquête avance ? Il devait trouver une alternative à son premier antidote avec ce qu'il possède sous les mains. Quel casse-tête…

Il réfléchit un instant, et se rendit compte qu'il n'a eu aucunes nouvelles de Mathieu depuis hier soir. Le scientifique ignorait à quel convention était allé son créateur ni quand il allait rentrer. Par acquis de conscience, il composa le numéro du présentateur de SLG. Il tomba sur son répondeur. Etrange… D'ordinaire, Mathieu répondait rapidement à un appel. Le Prof commençait à éprouver de l'inquiétude… Son esprit logique lui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête et que le vidéaste allait bien, mais son cœur semblait penser le contraire. Il ressentit l'impression d'être abandonné, tout seul…

Des petits pas se rapprochèrent de lui. Le Prof se reprit, leva la tête et vit le Geek, bâillant doucement et se frottant les yeux. Quel drôle de spectacle pour le savant que de voir son jeune acolyte rajeuni avec son pyjama Batman. Il se surprit à penser que le petit était attendrissant ainsi. Lui qui n'avait connu que le visage triste du gamer dès le matin -souvent à cause du Patron-, le Prof était soulagé de voir que, pour une fois, le Geek avait passé une bonne nuit calme et reposante.

 **"Bonjour…** _Dit le petit garçon entre deux bâillements._

 **\- Bonjour.** _Lui répondit poliment son aîné._ **Tu as l'air d'avoir bien dormi.**

\- **Oui, j'ai dormi comme un petit ours.** _Il sourit, ce qui le rendit très mignon._

\- **Je vois."** Le Prof sourit, trouvant l'expression du petit amusante.

Le Geek s'approcha du scientifique et lui fit un câlin. Un peu surpris au départ, l'adulte se reprit et lui caressa doucement la tête. Ce gamin était vraiment trop mignon.

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, le Geek partit prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, le Prof jeta un œil dans le frigo. La réserve de nourriture était bien maigre, par contre il y avait BEAUCOUP de bières… Et de rhubarbe. Cela n'étonnait aucunement le savant.

 **"Bande de soiffards."** Soupira-t-il.

Comprenant facilement qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir plus d'une journée ainsi, il décida de faire quelques courses. Il prévenu le Geek avant de s'en aller. Autant profité que les grandes surfaces ne soient pas bondées de monde. Le Prof acheta de quoi manger pendant quelques jours, notamment des légumes et quelques gâteaux pour le Geek. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa une de ses collègues de travail, Claire. C'était une jolie jeune femme de 25 ans, aux longs cheveux châtains pâles, aux yeux émeraude avec un fond bleu et à la taille fine. Elle était très appréciée par l'équipe du laboratoire et de ses collègues masculins, incluant notre ami scientifique. Claire sourit au Prof.

 **"Bonjour Peter. Tu es bien matinal.**

 **\- Comme toujours, ma chère. C'est pour ça que le directeur m'engueule en me répétant 'mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes génétiquement modifiés pour toujours arriver aussi tôt ?! Reposez-vous un peu, bon sang !'"**

Les deux amis rigolèrent, puis se calmèrent.

 **"Tu as reçu le message du directeur ?** _Demanda Claire._

 **\- Oui. Nos réserves ont été volées. Des produits que l'on trouve dans le métal, qui plus est.**

 **\- Il va falloir attendre avant de reprendre nos activités.**

 **\- En effet. Quelle mauvaise nuit.**

 **\- Oui."**

Claire aperçut du coin de l'œil les sacs remplis de nourritures de son collègue.

 **"Huhu. Ton frigo était vide ?**

 **\- Plus ou moins, oui.**

 **\- Au moins, tu ne risques pas de mourir de faim vu ce que tu as acheté ! Ça doit bien être la première fois que je te vois avec autant de provisions.**

 **\- Comment je dois le prendre ?** _Le Prof était légèrement vexé de cette remarque. Il était connu pour avoir un appétit d'oiseau, et ses collègues de travail plaisantaient avec cela._

 **\- Je plaisante."** Rigola Claire, aimant taquiner le savant à lunettes.

Le Prof soupira, mais sourit tout de même. Les deux scientifiques se dirent au revoir et reprirent leurs chemins. Le binoclard rentra chez lui et rangea la nourriture, avant de remettre les sacs de courses à leurs places. Il n'entendit aucun bruit, hormis les ronronnements de Wi-Fi, endormi sur un siège. Il se dirigea vers les chambres et entendit du son dans la chambre du Geek. Le Prof entrouvrit légèrement la porte et aperçut le petit garçon sur son ordinateur, en train de voir des vidéos Vocaloid. Il remarqua également que le gamer semblait un peu plus grand qu'hier soir, même s'il restait toujours petit. Soulagé, le savant repartit vers sa chambre.

De retour dans son antre, le scientifique se mit à réfléchir à un nouvel antidote pour aider le Geek à redevenir normal. Il regarda tous les produits qu'il possédait sur sa table d'expérimentation… Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit : au lieu de créer un liquide, il allait en faire une gélule. C'était plus simple à réaliser et les produits nécessaires à sa création sont peu nombreux. Le Prof partit vers cette initiative et se mit automatiquement au travail. Il sortit ses outils et fit plusieurs essais, les notant au fur et à mesure.

Le scientifique ne sortit pas de sa chambre pendant une partie de la matinée, trop absorbé par ses tests, au point qu'il oublia le temps qui s'écoule. C'est son jeune acolyte qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Le Geek ouvrit doucement la porte sans faire de bruit et observa son aîné en attendant une ouverture pour le faire réagir sans l'énerver. Il la trouva finalement quand l'adulte posa ses fioles et recula de trois pas pour souffler un peu. Le petit garçon s'approcha discrètement du Prof et lui fit des guilis sur les côtes. Etant très sensible, le savant à lunettes se mit à rire de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des chatouilles.

 **"Guili guili !** _Dit le Geek, amusé._

 **\- Ahahahaha ! Arrête ça ! S-S'il-te-plaît ! Ahaha !"** Supplia le Prof entre deux fous rires.

Le Geek stoppa les chatouilles. Le scientifique reprit son souffle et essuya les quelques larmes de rires qui ont coulé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ri de la sorte ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de sa vie, même auprès de Vincent ou de ses collègues. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, le Prof se sentait… Soulagé. Comme si un poids qui le pesait avait disparu. Cela lui faisait du bien… Le savant regarda le petit garçon qui lui souriait.

 **"Ce n'est pas bien de prendre les gens au dépourvu comme ça.** _Lui fit remarquer l'adulte._

 **\- Héhé, désolé… Mais c'était tentant.**

 **\- … Enfin, peu importe. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"**

Le Geek pointa du doigt la pendule de sa chambre. Elle indiquait treize heures dix-neuf. Le Prof écarquilla les yeux.

 **"… Oh."**

Le scientifique se frotta la tête. Décidément, dès qu'il travaillait, le temps ressemblait à la fumée d'une bougie.

 **"… Tu te sens mieux, grand frère ?"**

Le Prof regarda le Geek, surpris par sa question.

 **"Huh ?**

 **\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu travailles sans arrêt sans jamais te reposer. Tu as l'air tendu et stressé… Je sais que travailler est important pour toi, mais se reposer est tout aussi important, non ?"**

Le savant ne sut quoi dire… En regardant les yeux purs de son cadet, il se rendit compte que le petit avait raison. Depuis que Vincent a été porté disparu, il ne s'est jamais autorisé à se détendre autrement qu'avec des pauses café. Il avait même renoncé à des jours de congés pour uniquement s'investir au travail. Quand il y repensait, le savant avait oublié les raisons de cette obsession… Etait-ce son orgueil et sa vanité qui l'avaient amené ainsi ?

Le Prof jeta un coup d'œil à son poste de travail. Pourquoi continuer à créer son antidote jusqu'à l'épuisement total ? Tôt ou tard, on allait le retrouver gisant à terre, complètement vidé de ses forces. Il regarda de nouveau le Geek, se mit à sa hauteur et caressa sa tête.

 **"Tu es gentil."** Dit-il doucement, la voix plus calme, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire discret.

Le petit gamer sourit, tout content. Les deux Sommet partirent vers le salon pour déjeuner. Le Prof prépara à manger et fit de la ratatouille. Le Geek était réticent à manger des légumes, mais le Prof ne s'avoua pas vaincu et donna une forme raffinée au ragoût comme dans le film Pixar du même nom. Le repas se déroula sans problèmes, et le scientifique savoura son plat en compagnie de son jeune collègue. A la fin du déjeuner, les deux garçons firent la vaisselle ensemble. Le Prof nettoya les couverts, tandis que le Geek les essuyait. À deux, la tâche était moins difficile. Une fois la corvée finie, ils respirèrent un bon coup et tapèrent leurs mains l'une contre l'autre.

Le Geek demanda à son aîné s'il pouvait jouer aux jeux vidéo avec lui. Ce dernier accepta pour lui faire plaisir. Ils jouèrent à des jeux multi pendant quelques heures. Le Prof, au départ 'extérieur' à la joie de son cadet, partagea peu à peu son excitation et sa détermination de gagner les parties. Vers seize heures cinquante, les deux Sommet arrêtèrent de jouer, épuisés. Pour se détendre, le Prof proposa à son jeune acolyte de voir les Aristochats, et le petit garçon se jeta dans ses bras pour approuver. Le gamer s'assit sur les jambes de l'adulte au nœud papillon pendant le visionnage du film, jusqu'au moment où la chanson « tout le monde veut devenir un cat ». L'enfant se mit à chanter à tue-tête avec O'Malley et Scat Cat.

 _« Tout le monde veut devenir un Cat !  
Parce que un chat quand il est cat  
Retombe sur ses pattes ! »_

Le Prof ne disait rien. Par contre, il trouvait que le Geek avait une jolie voix et ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il savait chanter.

' _Maître Panda l'a sûrement aidé pour ça…'_ Pensa-t-il.

L'enfant continua à chanter joyeusement, son visage rayonnant de bonheur et dansant en rythme. Dans son élan, il prit les mains du savant pour le faire danser avec lui, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, n'ayant pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

 **"Hé, du calme."** Lui dit le Prof, tentant de ne pas tomber face à la bonne humeur de son protégé. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le petit Geek de continuer à chanter.

 _« Tout le monde est piqué  
De ces pas si bien rythmés,  
Tout semble auprès de lui très démodé !_

 _Une cloche, dès qu'il joue,  
Sa trompette vous rend fou,  
Ça swingue comme un pied !_

 _Mais oui, c'est pire que l'ennui,  
Oh là là mes amis,  
Quelle calamité !  
Za za za za, Ollé ! »_

Le scientifique se laissa peu à peu entraîner par la chanson et la petite danse de son cadet. Il était heureux de voir le petit garçon au t-shirt rouge aussi joyeux et souriant. Wi-Fi, réveillé par la musique et miaulant de fatigue, aperçut le duo dansant. Il les regarda pendant un temps avant de s'en aller vers une chambre pour la recouvrir de poils.

Le Prof se détendit, ressentant quelque chose d'étrange en lui… Il s'amusait avec le Geek. Il s'amusait à danser avec lui, même si la danse était un peu ridicule, vu qu'ils sautillaient et tournaient en rond tous les deux, les mains jointes. Mais le Prof se laissa entraîner par la musique Jazz de la chanson de bon cœur. Il sourit et chanta avec l'enfant.

 _« Tout le monde veut devenir un Cat !  
Parce que un chat  
quand il est Cat,  
Retombe sur ces pattes.  
À jouer du jazz  
On devient vite un acrobate.  
Oui tout le monde qui daigne du swing des Cats ! »_

La chanson continua à battre en rythme, et les deux Sommet en firent tout autant.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, le Prof mit le film en pause et s'assit afin de reprendre son souffle. Il avait fini par se plonger complètement dans cette ambiance jazz, qui plus est jouée par des chats parlants. Le savant vit le Geek s'approcher de lui tout doucement puis se laisser tomber sur lui. Sa respiration était régulière. Le petit s'était endormi dans ses bras. Le Prof resta immobile pendant un moment, caressant doucement la tête de l'enfant dormant contre lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Le Geek se blottit le plus possible contre son aîné, en murmurant « grand frère » dans son sommeil. Le scientifique à lunettes, attendri, étreignit le garçon à t-shirt rouge. Il éteignit la télévision et le poste vidéo, agacé par les vibrations, et profita du silence et de la présence du jeune enfant près de lui. Après quelques minutes, le Prof porta son cadet dans ses bras et le ramena vers sa chambre. Il le mit au lit et le couvrit, puis il lui caressa doucement le front. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée d'avoir accepté le service de Mathieu, après tout…

Le savant jeta un œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était encore tôt, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire des expériences après sa petite danse avec le Geek, chose dont il n'a pas du tout l'habitude et qui l'a essoufflé. Dans un accès de tendresse, il bisa le front de son cadet. Il bâilla un coup, sentant la fatigue engourdir son esprit. Le Prof entendit des petits bruits venant du gamer, et aperçut brièvement son visage endormi un peu apeuré. Le Geek semblait faire un cauchemar. Voulant le rassurer, le scientifique posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, s'allongea à côté de lui, se glissa sous la couverture et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Le petit garçon se détendit aussitôt, se serrant contre lui.

Cette nuit d'automne était pluvieuse. Il faisait froid dans l'appartement. Mais le Prof s'en fichait. La présence du Geek blottit contre lui l'apaisait et réchauffait son être gelé. Avant de s'endormir, le savant murmura à son cadet :

 **"N'aies pas peur, je suis là pour toi."**

* * *

 _Encore un chapitre mignon et fluffy~ Ne me remerciez pas, c'est cadeau. La suite va être plus sérieuse, ne vous inquiétez pas._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut internet. Votre patience est récompensée : voici le chapitre 4 ! L'action avance lentement, mais elle avance._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Le froid s'installait en ville. Le ciel était blanc. Un jour d'octobre comme un autre.

Dans l'appartement des Sommet, il y régnait un silence religieux. Aucune pièce ne laissait échapper un bruit de dysfonctionnement ou même de risque d'effondrement d'affaires à cause d'un rangement très abstrait ou par les pattes d'un chaton blanc.

Le Prof fut le premier à s'éveiller. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçut le Geek accroché fortement contre lui, dormant paisiblement. Le savant sourit et lui bisa le front. Il acceptait petit à petit son rôle de responsable légal, ne trouvant plus cette tâche si "pénible" que cela. Il mit ses lunettes et se leva sans réveiller le Geek. Il alla au salon, prit le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro de Mathieu. De nouveau, il tomba sur le répondeur. Il appela alors Alex Tromso, l'homme de l'ombre de son créateur, parti avec lui à la convention. Cependant, lui aussi ne répondit pas à l'appel. Le Prof commença à avoir peur pour ses collègues, craignant qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose… Il hésitait à contacter la police, mais il se raisonna du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La tête encore un peu lourde à cause du sommeil et ressentant des frissons aux bras, le savant se prépara un café. Ses pensées, au départ hasardeuses, se remirent doucement en place… Après Vincent, voilà maintenant que Mathieu disparait sans laisser de traces. Le Prof ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça… Comment se faisait-il que des personnes proches de lui se mettent soudainement à disparaître ? Et pourquoi cela arrivait après qu'il ait eu une discussion avec eux ? … Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un lui en veuille et les aurait enlevés ? Non, cela n'avait pas de sens. Pour autant qu'il sache, aucun de ses collègues de travail le méprisent. Ils sont même admiratifs de ses travaux. Même le directeur avait une bonne estime de lui. Seulement, cette possibilité était plausible : le portable de Vincent a été retrouvé au laboratoire et, à sa connaissance, une convention ne durait que deux ou trois jours, pas plus. Mathieu aurait déjà dû rentrer à la maison, en toute logique. De plus, le vidéaste répondait toujours à un appel ou, si cela n'était pas possible, il enverrait un SMS pour donner des nouvelles. Le fait qu'il soit en silence pendant deux jours paraissait suspect pour le savant à lunettes…

Le Prof avait un très mauvais pressentiment, et son angoisse s'amplifia. L'atmosphère devint plus froide et pesante. Le scientifique se perdit dans ses pensées, le silence perturbé uniquement par des gouttes d'eau tombant de l'évier de la cuisine. Il ne pouvait affirmer ni infirmer si un danger planait réellement en ville, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il devait protéger le Geek. Pour cela, il devait retourner à l'appartement de Vincent…

L'homme à la blouse courut vers sa chambre et s'habilla chaudement, prenant au passage un sac en bandoulière. Il marcha ensuite vers la chambre du Geek. Ce dernier était toujours endormi. Le Prof posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit garçon, le secouant le plus doucement possible. Le Geek gémit, entrouvrit les paupières, dévoilant ses iris bleus ciel.

 **"… Grand frère…**

 **\- Tu peux continuer de dormir.** _Murmura doucement le Prof._ **Je vais sortir chercher quelque chose. Ce ne sera pas long.**

 **\- … D'accord. Je ne répondrais pas à la sonnerie de la porte et aux appels du téléphone.** _Le petit Geek avait confiance en son aîné, ne posant pas plus de questions quant à cette sortie matinale._

 **\- C'est bien, mon grand.**

 **\- Fait attention à toi…**

 **\- Je te le promets."**

Sur ces mots, le Prof recouvrit le Geek avec sa couverture, sortit de la chambre et prit soin de fermer la porte à double-tour avant de partir de l'appartement familiale. Les fenêtres étaient toutes verrouillées de l'intérieur et il n'y avait aucun moyen de les ouvrir par l'extérieur.

Le scientifique s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait. Il ouvrit son parapluie et prit le chemin vers le logement de son colocataire disparu. L'air était frais et venteux, le poussant à accélérer le pas avant de se prendre un déluge sur la tête. Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, le Prof s'essuya et souffla un coup. Il mit son parapluie dans le porte-parapluie à côté de l'entrée. Le savant resta ensuite longuement immobile, regardant le salon d'un air pensif… Un si grand logement pour un être solitaire comme lui… Mais à quoi bon avoir autant d'espace pour soi si l'on est isolé de tout contact avec les autres ?

Le Prof ne s'était jamais soucié d'être le seul habitant de cet appartement avant la disparition de son jeune collègue et colocataire. Mais depuis son absence, l'homme à la blouse blanche se rendit compte à quel point cet appartement était grand… Et vide. Le scientifique se reprit et marcha en direction des chambres, entrant dans la 'salle de travail'.

* * *

 _Le Prof entra dans la salle de travail. Il vit Vincent, très concentré sur ce qu'il semblait être une distillation, au point qu'il n'avait pas entendu son collègue arriver._

 _ **"Que fais-tu, Vincent ?"**_ _Demanda l'adulte._

 _Vincent éteignit le feu sous la fiole et se déplaça à sa droite pour lui montrer un liquide bleu. L'adolescent était spécialisé dans la médecine et la création de liquides chimiques, comme des sérums et des sirops. Il était également un bricoleur hors pair, capable de réaliser des gadgets dignes d'un film d'espionnage, tel qu'un mini dispositif de pistage ayant la taille d'un bouton, pouvant se coller à n'importe quel support._

 _ **"… Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ?**_ _Demanda timidement Vincent._

 _ **\- Bien-sûr que non."**_ _Le Prof rassura son collègue avec un sourire._

 _Vincent, soulagé, souffla un coup._

 _ **"J'ai créé un sérum d'éveil de l'inconscience : le SEI. Cela permet de réveiller nos capacités antérieures et pouvoir se défendre en cas de danger.**_

 _ **\- Oh… Intéressant.**_

 _ **\- En ces temps d'insécurité, je pense que ce genre d'invention était nécessaire.**_

 _ **\- Tu l'as testé ?**_

 _ **\- Je viens de finir la version finale. J'ai déjà fait quelques tests sur des rats, et j'ai eu des résultats plutôt concluants. Je pense que je peux le tester sur un sujet humain…"**_

 _Le Prof n'hésita pas et se proposa à être son cobaye. Vincent fut ravi d'entendre cette réponse. Il demanda à son colocataire de l'attendre au salon, le temps de tout préparer. Après quelques temps, Vincent revint avec le sérum bleu et un bracelet gris au design moderne et réalisé avec les dernières technologies, entièrement créé par le jeune prodige, capable de se mélanger à l'organisme de son porteur : l'Organium. Ainsi, il était plus sûr de tester des nouveaux liquides avec cette invention plutôt que de l'avaler sans savoir les effets secondaires engendrés._

 _Vincent ouvrit une minuscule lentille transparente du bracelet et appliqua quelques gouttes du SEI. Le Prof mit le bracelet à son poignet droit, ayant soudainement des frissons au bras. Dieu que cet objet était froid…_

 _Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, mais le Prof ne sentit pas de changements dans son organisme._

 _ **"Comment te sens-tu ?**_ _Demanda Vincent à son aîné._

 _ **\- Eh bien… Je ne sens pas quelque chose de différent dans mon corps.**_

 _ **\- C'est normal. Les effets se passent au niveau du cerveau. J'ai fait en sorte que le sérum soit indolore. Bien-sûr, je n'ai mis que 5 ml de SEI dans le bracelet, donc je doute que l'effet soit le même si on buvait l'intégralité du sérum."**_

 _Le plus jeune regarda sa montre._

 _ **"Bien… Maintenant, ne bouge pas et fait face à la porte. Ne te retourne pas."**_

 _Le Prof suivit les conseils de son collègue de travail et devint une statue fixant l'entrée de l'appartement. Il en profita pour soupirer un coup. L'adolescent de 17 ans, quant à lui, partit à la cuisine et sortit un couteau du tiroir. Il rangea la lame dans son étui, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de blesser son ami. Il inspira un grand coup. Le petit génie s'approcha en silence du Prof et brandit doucement son arme protégée. Le plus âgé sentit son instinct s'activer, pressentant un danger derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, voyant son jeune acolyte foncer sur lui, le couteau bien en vue. Le Prof arrêta le bras droit de Vincent, celui armé, retourna brusquement le corps de l'adolescent pour le coller contre lui et l'empêcher de bouger, prenant et balançant l'arme blanche au loin, avant de prendre les deux bras de son adversaire pour les mettre derrière son dos et de le jeter à terre, appuyant sur la tête de Vincent avec sa main droite et tenant fermement ses deux poignets avec sa main gauche._

 _L'adulte semblait reprendre conscience… Il était surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire. Son esprit avait déduit qu'un danger imminent se rapprochait de lui et son corps a aussitôt réagi à cette déduction. Le Prof avait suivi son instinct, et celui-ci ne l'avait pas trompé… Mais plus que son sixième sens avisé, le scientifique savait faire preuve d'adresse et de force pour maîtriser son 'ennemi'. Ce genre de réflexes était propre au Patron, lui qui a l'habitude de se battre et de régler des comptes. C'est pourquoi le Prof n'en revenait pas de posséder les mêmes aptitudes au combat que le criminel aux lunettes noires, enfouis au plus profond de son inconscient._

 _L'aîné relâcha Vincent et tous deux se relevèrent._

 _ **"Excuse-moi, Vincent ! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.**_

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Peter. J'ai connu pire. Mais maintenant, j'en ai la preuve : le SEI marche ! … Et j'ai découvert que tu étais un combattant né. Je ferais attention à ne pas t'énerver, désormais.**_

 _ **\- J'ai vraiment l'air si susceptible ?"**_

 _Les deux collègues se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant de rire._

* * *

Le Prof se retourna et vit la porte de la chambre du disparu. Il s'en approcha et tira la poignée… La pièce était fermée. L'adulte, au départ surprit, marcha alors au salon, où il avait posé son sac sur le canapé. Il fouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir une clé passe-partout, que lui et son jeune collègue possédait en cas d'urgence ou d'oubli de clés.

Le scientifique n'aimait pas ce type de méthode. Mais il savait que cette chambre close rassemblait toutes les créations de Vincent. Le Prof ouvrit finalement la serrure de l'antre fermée.

 **"Pardon, Vincent…"** Murmura le savant.

La chambre de Vincent était plongée dans le noir. L'adulte alluma la lumière, et observa plus en détail la pièce : elle était très bien rangée et très ordonnée, presque entièrement symétrique. Lui qui pensait être le seul maniaque de son entourage, cela le surprenait. Le lit était simple, sobrement couvert d'une couverture bleu marine et d'un oreiller blanc. Une grande armoire avec un miroir à l'intérieur et deux étagères blanches, l'une remplie de livres, BD et mangas de toutes sortes et l'autre réunissant toutes les inventions du jeune prodige, trônaient fièrement dans la chambre. Il y avait également un bureau avec trois tiroirs à sa droite et un PC.

Le Prof ouvrit le troisième tiroir, fermée à double tour, du bureau et sortit une protection grise sous scellée. C'était le SEI. Il prit la petite fiole contenant le sérum bleu dans sa main droite et la contempla, perdu dans ses pensées…

L'invention de son ami était le résultat d'un travail acharné, ayant prouvé son efficacité plus d'une fois avec les tests réguliers de l'adulte de l'appartement avec l'Organium rempli de quelques gouttes de SEI. Le Prof ignorait si les effets disparaissent après avoir bu une dose ou étaient permanents dans son organisme, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin de boire tout le contenu de la fiole.

 **"… Je ne laisserais plus une seule personne de mon entourage être en danger. Plus après Vincent."**

Le Prof inspira et souffla, puis il boit une gorgée de SEI avant de reposer la fiole dans sa protection et la fermer. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, quand soudain il se mit à tousser. Ses toux devinrent de plus en plus fortes et son corps brûlait de l'intérieur. La douleur s'amplifia au point qu'il se mit à trembler. N'arrivant plus à rester immobile et sentant son équilibre le quitter, le Prof tituba jusqu'à atteindre le mur de droite et de s'appuyer dessus, continuant de tousser.

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Les toux s'estompèrent petit à petit, le corps du savant s'habitua désormais au SEI et se refroidit lentement. Le Prof s'assit par terre, tenant ses bras avec ses mains, reprenant son souffle. Cette douleur était affreuse, mais il l'a supporté pour pouvoir protéger le Geek. Une fois son corps complètement détendu, le scientifique se releva, puis partit en direction de la porte. Tout à coup, un bruit retentit derrière lui, comme quelque chose qui était tombé. Il se retourna, et vit une lampe torche taser au sol. Le Prof fut surprit de trouver cet objet dans la chambre de son colocataire. Il n'avait jamais su que Vincent avait une arme de défense sur lui.

Par précaution, le savant prit la lampe torche avec lui et la range dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit de la chambre et la verrouille, avant de reprendre son sac, de sortir et de fermer l'appartement à double-tour.

Une fois de retour à la demeure des Sommet, le Prof n'entendit que les ronronnements de Wi-Fi, dormant sur le canapé. Le scientifique caressa la tête du chaton blanc, puis se dirigea vers les chambres. Il ouvrit la porte de son antre… Et découvrit avec choc son plan de travail saccagé : ses fioles étaient brisées en mille morceaux, leurs produits s'éparpillant sur la table et le sol et se mélangeant, faisant ressortir leurs odeurs chimiques. Par contre, les livres ont été sauvés du désastre.

Le savant manqua de s'écrouler à terre. Tous ses travaux n'étaient plus que des morceaux de verres cassés et un gâchis de matière. Pourtant, l'adulte ne criait pas. Non. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Tous les liquides qu'il avait produits depuis le début de la saison 3 et qui avait été précieusement conservés pour une raison qu'il ignorait… Tout était parti.

Des petits pas s'approchèrent de la chambre. Le Geek passa sa tête par-delà la forme de la porte, tenant Mr. Nounours dans ses bras. Le petit garçon regardait son aîné avec un regard triste et inquiet. Il sentit que le Prof était au courant de sa présence, mais ce dernier ne se retourna pas, ramassant les morceaux de fioles au sol. Le gamer ne sut pas quoi dire et avait peur de l'approcher.

 **"… G…"** Le Geek hésitait à dire ce mot. **"Grand…**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi."**

La voix du Prof n'était pas agressive, mais elle était froide et dure. Le petit Geek trembla en entendant cette phrase. Cependant, réunissant le peu de courage qu'il avait, l'enfant s'approcha de son aîné et tendit doucement sa main.

 **"NE M'APPROCHE PAS !"** Hurla le Prof, toujours dos à son cadet.

Effrayé, le Geek recula.

 **"… J'aurais dû fermer la porte de ma chambre avant de partir.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ton comportement m'insupporte. Au lieu de geindre et de pleurer, tu ferais mieux de grandir. C'est à cause de ces caprices de gamin que tout le monde te traite comme un moins que rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu faire ici, mais je m'en moque. De toute façon, garder les enfants, ce n'est pas mon travail."**

Le petit Geek sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il se retenait d'éclater en sanglots et voulait dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par le Prof :

 **"Retourne dans ta chambre. Disparais de ma vue."**

Plusieurs minutes de silence pesant s'écoulèrent. Le Prof ignorait complètement le petit garçon et ne lui adressa aucun regard, à la plus grande tristesse de l'enfant. Le Geek rebroussa chemin, adressant cette dernière phrase à l'adulte avant de partir :

 **"Tu n'as pas de cœur !"**

Sur ces derniers mots, le gamer s'en alla et courut dans le couloir. Le bruit d'une porte claquante retentit aussitôt après. Le Prof ramassait les éclats de verre et les jeta dans la poubelle de sa chambre.

Le savant demeurait silencieux. Oui, la science avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il existait, après tout. Et quand le public de SLG a préféré le chant et la musique à sa Science Infuse, il en tenait une rancune tenace. Le public et ses collègues ne voulurent plus de lui, il n'avait plus besoin d'eux en retour. De l'égoïsme ? Probablement. Mais c'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de vivre. Vivre seulement pour sa passion et son talent, abandonnant toute attache avec les autres.

Après avoir nettoyé le sol et ranger son plan de travail, le Prof soupira de fatigue. Il tourna la tête vers son lit, et aperçut un papier plié posé dessus. Intrigué, le scientifique ouvrit la feuille… Et découvrit un petit dessin, tout simple et coloré, le représentant tenant la main du petit Geek, souriant tous les deux. C'était signé de la main du gamer, le Prof reconnaissant son écriture. Avec un feutre doré, il était marqué :

 _ **"Je t'aime."**_

Des pleurs se firent entendre. Des petits pleurs discrets, comme dissimulés. Les jambes du Prof s'écroulèrent à terre, ne pouvant plus le soutenir. Il venait de se rendre compte de son erreur… Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

 **"Oh non…"**


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut internet. J'ai comme l'impression que certaines personnes se posent des questions par rapport à Awaken Heart. Je peux le comprendre. J'ai décidé d'y répondre._

 _- **NON** , l'histoire ne se termine pas au chapitre 4. Mes plus grosses histoires Adolescence et Histoire de famille font environ 11 chapitres, et cette histoire est bien partie pour en avoir au moins dix._

 _- **NON , Awaken Heart ne SERA PAS UN YAOI**. Ce n'est pas parce que le Prof et le Geek sont les personnages principaux que je tomberais dans la fin facile du "au final, ça va devenir un yaoi fanservice". **AUCUNE** des histoires que j'ai écrite n'a été un Yaoi, et Awaken Heart ne sera pas une exception. Cette histoire est une histoire d' **AMOUR FRATERNEL** , non **ROMANTIQUE**. Je jure devant tous les esprits divins qu'Awaken Heart est une histoire d'amour fraternel._

 _\- Le « je t'aime » que le Geek a écrit dans son dessin. Peut-être que je suis naïve ou que je suis un Nounourson, mais vous n'avez jamais dit à vos parents « je t'aime » quand vous étiez petit ? Le Geek a (temporairement) l'âge, la taille et la mentalité d'un enfant de 13 ans. S'il dit "je t'aime", ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des sentiments pour le Prof… Mais juste parce qu'il l'aime comme son frère et qu'il est content qu'il soit son grand frère. Si ce n'était pas évident, je m'en excuse._

 _\- N'ayez crainte, je sais où je vais. Si vous aimez cette histoire et que vous me faites confiance, alors cela me poussera à faire de mon mieux pour les prochains chapitres._

 _Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à vos questions. J'insiste sur le fait qu'il n'y aura **AUCUN YAOI. AUCUN.**_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Le Prof était à genoux au sol, la tête dans ses bras, posés sur son lit, serrant dans sa main le dessin de son cadet. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis sa dispute avec le Geek.

Rare ont été les moments où le savant se retrouvait dans une telle position de faiblesse. Depuis sa création, il n'avait jamais montré une quelconque émotion autre que l'indifférence à son entourage. Le scientifique s'exprimait pleinement seulement lorsqu'il était cloîtré dans les quatre murs de sa chambre, seul avec ses pensées.

Le Prof pleurait en silence. Les simples mots "je t'aime", écrits avec candeur et pureté par le Geek, l'avait profondément touché. Aucun de ses homologues de SLG ne lui avait adressé des remerciements ou de l'admiration, malgré son génie et malgré ses solutions pour régler leurs problèmes. Ses collègues du laboratoire étaient certes plus complaisants envers lui, mais le scientifique à lunettes sentait derrière leurs paroles une certaine crainte voire, pour une petite poignée d'entre eux, une forme d'hypocrisie, disant du bien de ses créations devant lui mais se moquant de lui en coulisses. Le Prof n'était pas dupe sur ce propos, il en était tout à fait conscient. C'était difficile pour lui de vivre avec sa Science Infuse en dehors de SLG.

Il appréciait les remerciements de ses camarades de travail et s'en contentait pour garder confiance en lui, même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément sincères. Seulement, en lisant ces deux simples mots, le savant se sentit 'accepté'. Accepté en tant qu'individu, accepté pour ce qu'il était réellement, pas simplement pour ses talents et son caractère extérieur. Le Prof n'avait jamais ressenti une émotion pareille auparavant.

Le temps continuait son cycle d'écoulement, tandis que le crépuscule se couchait.

Le scientifique entendit des pas se rapprocher près de son antre, puis la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Il releva la tête et aperçut le Geek. Ce dernier ne semblait pas en colère ou rancunier envers lui.

 **"Tu es triste ?"** Dit timidement l'enfant.

L'homme à la blouse blanche fixait le regard du gamer. Malgré les horreurs qu'il avait pu lui dire il n'y a même pas quelques heures, son cadet s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait lui faire retrouver le sourire. Le Prof, ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, prit le petit Geek dans ses bras, ses larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues, retenant difficilement ses gémissements de tristesse. Le garçon au t-shirt rouge se laissa aller à l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'adulte et se serra fort contre lui. Les deux Sommet restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

 **"… Je suis désolé.** _Confessa le Prof, retrouvant petit à petit son calme, malgré ses pleurs._ **Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi.**

 **\- … C'est moi qui suis désolé… Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas de cœur, alors que je ne le pensais pas.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave…"**

Les deux frères se séparèrent, s'échangeant un sourire. Le Prof caressa doucement la tête du Geek, ce dernier devint tout content. Ils se relevèrent et décidèrent de sortir dehors, pendant que l'air n'était pas très frais. Les deux Sommet s'habillèrent chaudement et partirent de l'appartement pour aller à un parc, pas très loin de chez eux. Le petit gamer s'amusa avec une bande d'enfants et joua du foot avec eux. Le Prof, quant à lui, s'assit sur un banc et regardait son petit frère, ce dernier arborant un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Ce devait bien être la première fois pour le scientifique de voir le garçon à la casquette aussi heureux, et il était content d'être le témoin de ce bonheur. Une jeune adolescente aux vêtements sombres et aux longs cheveux bruns foncés s'approcha de lui, sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Elle sourit.

 **"Il est mignon, ton fils."**

Le Prof fut pris de court par cette remarque et manqua de rougir. Il regarda la jeune fille.

 **"Ce-Ce n'est pas mon fils !**

 **\- On pourrait y penser, vu la ressemblance entre vous deux."**

Le savant préférait se taire et cacher sa surprise. L'adolescente sourit mystérieusement et commença à partir, non sans adresser une dernière phrase pour l'adulte :

 **"Fait attention à toi."**

La jeune fille s'en alla du champ de vision du Prof. Le Geek revint auprès de lui, ses camarades étant rentré chez eux.

 **"Peter, il commence à faire froid. On pourrait rentrer ?"**

Le scientifique ressentit effectivement de légers frissons aux bras. L'air s'était bien rafraichit.

 **"Oui, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant d'attraper froid."**

Les deux frères se prirent la main et retournèrent à la maison. Le petit garçon éternua en rentrant dans sa chambre. Le Prof, pressentant un début de maladie, lui fit avaler une gélule créée de ses mains, renforçant les défenses immunitaires du corps. Le petit Geek se sentit soudainement fatigué après avoir pris le médicament. Le savant à lunettes le prit alors dans ses bras et le coucha, lui bisant le front avant de retourner dans son antre.

Le Prof regarda son plan de travail, et vit son travail inachevé sur sa solution à l'Eau de Jouvence. Il savait qu'il devait la terminer pour rendre au Geek son apparence normale et ses souvenirs. Sans compter que s'il reste dans cet état trop longtemps, des effets secondaires risqueraient de se manifester et de le mettre en danger. Son devoir était de veiller sur son cadet, et il était de sa responsabilité de l'aider à redevenir normal.

Il pensa soudainement à Mathieu. Étrangement, le savant ne ressentit ni de la rancune ni du dégoût envers son créateur… Il repensa également à ses anciens collègues… Ces mêmes émotions négatives ne se manifestèrent pas. Il se surprit même à ressentir un vide en lui. Un vide comblé lorsqu'il s'occupait du Geek.

Le Prof avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il ne pouvait l'ignorer : il se sent seul. Son seul ami, Vincent, n'a jamais été retrouvé depuis sa disparition. Il avait volontairement tourné le dos à SLG et a coupé toute communication avec eux. Cependant, le scientifique se demandait maintenant si cela avait été une bonne idée de fuir… Son inquiétude par rapport à la disparition de ses comparses renforçait ses doutes.

L'adulte soupira. Sa tête lui faisait mal, avec toutes ces pensées se mélangeant entre elles. Il prit un café pour se détendre, puis retourna dans sa chambre pour terminer sa gélule « Annulateur ». Il passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à travailler, notant sur des pages ses expérimentations, tandis que le gamer dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

Le soir tombe.

La gélule était enfin prête. Le Prof soupira de fatigue mais aussi de soulagement. L'utilisation était fort simple : le Geek avait simplement à l'avaler comme un médicament, et les effets de l'Eau de Jouvence s'annuleront naturellement pendant la nuit, durant son sommeil. Profitant d'une pause bien méritée, le savant marcha en direction de la cuisine et prit de nouveau un café. Une fois la boisson avalée, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son cadet. L'aîné entrouvrit légèrement la porte, et aperçut le petit garçon, endormi comme un petit ange. Le Prof sourit tendrement et s'approcha de lui en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Il s'assit et secoua doucement l'épaule du Geek. Ce dernier se réveilla, frottant ses yeux.

 **"Tu as bien dormi ?** _Demanda le Prof._

 **\- Oui.** _Répondit le Geek avec le sourire._

 **\- Tant mieux."** L'adulte caressa la tête du garçon au t-shirt rouge, au grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon. Wi-Fi, apeuré, s'enfuit et partit se réfugier dans une chambre. Le Prof, ses sens à vif, demanda au Geek de ne pas bouger. Il courut vers la grande pièce, son taser en main, et vit une des fenêtres exploser en mille morceaux. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse réagir à cause de la surprise, le scientifique se prit une puissante décharge électrique dans le cou. Il s'écroula au sol, ses sens le quittant. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il entendit quelques phrases.

 **"… Cible maîtrisé.**

 **\- Première partie de la mission réussie.**

 **\- Contactons…"**

Le Prof ne put entendre davantage.

* * *

Un violent mal de crâne. La vue trouble. Son corps endolori.

Le savant à lunettes reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il se remémorait les derniers évènements qui lui étaient arrivé… Et se souvint de son agression. Prit de panique, il se releva et courut, malgré la douleur, vers le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Geek, et fut terrifié par ce qu'il voyait : le Geek avait disparu. La fenêtre était elle aussi en mille morceaux.

Son protégé a été enlevé.

Le Prof ne sentit plus ses jambes et s'effondra, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas la force de crier, mais l'envie lui prenait. Vincent, Mathieu, et maintenant le Geek… Toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait lui ont été volées.

Il était désormais tout seul.

Son visage se tordit de douleur, et il le cacha avec ses mains. Comment supporter cette humiliation ? Comment supporter le fait de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger son cadet ?

Le Prof ne savait que faire… Appeler la police ? C'était une solution logique, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à retrouver son colocataire en quatre mois. Comment pourrait-il trouvé la piste d'un jeune garçon de treize ans kidnappé par des personnes dont il n'avait pas vu le visage ni l'apparence ? Non, il devait le sauver au plus vite. Mais comment faire sans indices pouvant l'aider ?

Soudainement, le scientifique vit quelque chose briller au sol. Quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à un éclat de verre. Quelque chose de petit. Essuyant ses larmes, il prit l'objet entre ses mains, qui se révéla être un bouton. Un petit bouton noir avec une araignée blanche dessus. Au départ perdu, le Prof se souvint soudain d'une personne portant ce type de bouton… Et si son intuition ne lui causait pas de tort, alors il avait une idée du chef derrière l'enlèvement du Geek, et probablement d'autres… Seulement, sans l'identité de ses agresseurs ou l'endroit où ils se sont dirigés, le Prof ne pouvait rien faire.

Le scientifique n'avait pas de temps à perdre, alors il réfléchissait longuement aux possibilités qu'il possédait ou serait à même d'utiliser. L'une d'elle lui frappa l'esprit. Une possibilité dont il n'aurait jamais cru devoir utiliser… Rien que d'y penser, cela le rendait malade. Cependant, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Et malgré ce qu'il en pensait, cela se révélait être utile dans ce genre de situation.

Après une longue réflexion, le Prof se dirigea vers une chambre. Une chambre avec une porte noire. La chambre du Patron. Cette chambre a toujours été fuie comme la peste per ses homologues, pour des raisons bien évidentes. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et personne n'avait envie de le savoir. Entendre des bruits étranges ressortir de cette pièce suffisait à dissuader les curieux.

En inspirant un grand coup, le savant en blouse blanche tira la poignée. Fermée. Soupirant, il sortit sa clé passe-partout et ouvrit la sombre porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il alluma les lumières… Tel fut sa surprise en constatant que la chambre du Patron n'était pas aussi 'diabolique' que son hôte. Pas de sextoys répandus partout sur le sol, pas un signe de corps ou de tous autres objets loin des normes morales humaines. Elle était même assez sobre, arborant des teintes sombres et froides. Le Prof restait tout de même prudent.

L'adulte ouvrit l'un des deux placards de la chambre, l'un pour les vêtements et l'autre pour conserver divers objets. Et les objets en question étaient des armes. Des armes blanches comme des poignards et des dagues, des armes à feux de toutes sortes, allant de pistolets comme un Beretta 92, un Colt 45 et un Dan Wesson Commander Classic Bobtail aux fusils à pompes. La vue de ces armes était aussi impressionnante que terrifiante. Le Prof aperçut dans un coin du placard un fusil. Il le prit dans ses mains. C'était un fusil Winchester modèle 1894. Elle était légère à manier, mais il faut y être habitué pour pouvoir la porter et tirer avec une seule main.

L'homme à la blouse manquait de respirer en tenant l'arme dans ses mains. Il ouvrit les tiroirs et trouva beaucoup de recharges pour le fusil. Il en profita pour prendre un 9 mm et quelques balles ainsi qu'un poignard. Une fois en possession de ces objets, le Prof les range, ainsi que les munitions, dans un grand sac.

Le savant expira un grand coup, puis regarda le dressing du Patron. Sans même regarder à l'intérieur, il avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose de maléfique à l'intérieur… Mais décidant de braver les dangers, il ouvrit les portes d'un seul coup. Le Prof fit attention à choisir des vêtements propres, pas souillés de diverses façons obscures… Heureusement pour lui, il trouva une réplique du costume du Patron dans un sac de protection, tout fraîchement lavé. Une paire de Ray Ban noir se trouvait à l'intérieur de la poche droite de la veste.

Le Prof ne tarda pas à enfiler la tenue noire et de porter les Ray Ban à la place de ses lunettes. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir qui trônait dans la chambre…

La ressemblance était parfaite. Le costume lui allait, les lunettes s'ajustaient à son visage. N'importe qui pourrait le confondre avec le Patron sans problème. C'était bien pratique d'être la personnalité d'une seule personne.

Le Prof, revêtant désormais du noir de jais, prit la direction de sa chambre et ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il prit à l'intérieur un pendentif changeur de voix. Le savant fit quelques manipulations puis le mit à son cou. Il prononçait quelques phrases jusqu'à avoir la même voix rauque et intimidante du sombre personnage de SLG. Avec sa nouvelle apparence, le Prof revint de nouveau dans la chambre du démon noir et prit un carnet en cuir, caché sous le bureau. Il s'agissait d'un répertoire réunissant toutes les connaissances et « relations » du Patron tels des mafieux, des prostituées, mais aussi des patrons d'entreprises et surtout des hackeurs.

Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, le Prof prit ses armes et ses lunettes de vues, rangés dans un étui, ferma l'appartement à double tour, prit la voiture du Patron et se mit en route.

La lune illuminait le ciel. Les nuages recouvraient les étoiles. Un homme bravait le silence de la ville. Un homme prêt à tout pour découvrir la vérité. Un homme prêt à tout pour sauver son jeune frère, quitte à se salir les mains.

Ses yeux bleus ciel brillaient d'une détermination flamboyante.

* * *

 _It's show time !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut internet. Nouveau chapitre de Awaken Heart, et premier chapitre d'action ! Nous allons enfin voir le Prof se battre. La suite promet d'être explosive, héhéhé…_

 ** _ATTENTION : Les scènes qui vont suivre ne sont pas excessivement violentes, mais peuvent choquer les plus sensibles._**

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Minuit résonnait en ville.

Tandis que les bonnes âmes dorment et attendent un autre jour, les âmes plus sombres et frivoles se réveillent et vivent dans cette obscurité qui leur appartient. Certains profitent des boîtes de nuit pour faire des conquêtes ou tirer leurs coups, d'autres, plus discrets mais non moins nombreux, préparent leurs futurs méfaits.

Un homme ayant dépassé la vingtaine rentra dans une petite ruelle peu éclairée. Entre les murs, il y avait une porte ouvrant sur un escalier. Tout en bas se trouvait un petit repaire. Il s'agissait d'une des nombreuses planques que connaissait le Patron. Celle-ci était réservée aux pirates informatiques et aux brigands de basses envergures et spécialisés dans le soutirage d'informations. Ces hommes de l'ombre ne juraient que par l'argent, et ne se montraient coopératifs qu'aux plus offrants. N'importe qui pouvaient se payer leurs 'services', mais rien ne garantit leur dévouement « total » envers leurs clients. Ils étaient imprévisibles en plus d'être des manipulateurs. Même le Patron gardait un œil sur eux lorsqu'il leur confiait la tâche de retrouver la piste d'un individu. Et pourtant, à défaut de leur caractère méprisable, ils étaient extrêmement performants lors de missions de pistage.

L'homme, du nom de Rudolf, entra dans le repaire. C'était un homme svelte et cultivé, d'une apparence charmante et au langage courtois. Seulement, ce masque bienveillant dissimulait sa sombre personnalité : un avare prêt à pousser ses victimes dans ses derniers retranchements avant de les voir désespérer, arborant un sourire sadique aux lèvres à ce moment-là. Il n'hésitait pas à verser du sang pour avoir ce qu'il désire, malgré son physique faiblard et peu musclé. Un de ses collègues, Krauss, buvait un café. Contrairement à Rudolf, il était plus musclé et plus grand que son confrère, d'une apparence mâture et possédant un sang-froid d'acier. Krauss privilégie la manipulation et les mots aux coups de poings et aux armes, ce qui est ironique au vue de sa carrure. C'est un homme ayant appris à jouer des doubles-rôles pour pouvoir tirer bénéfices de toutes les situations.

 **"Salut, Krauss.** _Fit Rudolf, esquissant un sourire._

 **\- Salut Rudolf.** _Répondit Krauss, finissant de boire son café._

 **\- Où sont les autres ?**

 **\- Ils effectuent des missions.**

 **\- Hum. Tu as cinquante centimes ? Je vais me prendre un café."**

Krauss jeta son gobelet vide dans la poubelle, fouilla dans sa poche et lança les cinquante centimes à son collègue, qui rattrapa l'argent en plein vol. Profitant du calme et de la machine à café, les deux vauriens trinquèrent leurs boissons. Soudain, des pas descendirent les marches des escaliers. Les gredins étaient aux aguets…

Les pas devinrent plus lourds, puis une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Krauss et Rudolf se figèrent à la vue du nouveau venu dans cette sombre pièce… Qui n'était nul autre que le Patron, en réalité le Prof. Il y eut un moment de flottement, où le temps semblait suspendu. Les pisteurs fixèrent le criminel au costume noir, comme pour être sûr qu'ils avaient bien sous les yeux le sombre personnage de SLG, tandis que le scientifique déguisé les examinait sous toutes les coutures derrière ses Ray Ban.

Le Prof était conscient que ces types savaient reconnaître un piètre jeu d'acteur. Au moindre faux pas, son identité serait découverte et il devrait les affronter pour obtenir les informations qu'il recherche. Surtout que les deux lascars étaient des géants à côté de ses un mètre soixante… Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Le Prof avait anticipé sa venue : un pistolet dans la poche extérieure droite, un poignard dans la poche intérieure droite et un taser dans la poche extérieure gauche.

Rien ne l'arrêtera, et il n'aura aucun état d'âme à utiliser ses armes.

L'homme de science remarqua un détail commun à Krauss et Rudolf… Repensant au Patron, il arbora un sourire narquois aux brigands, les déstabilisants sur l'instant.

 **"Je vous fait de l'effet à ce point ?"**

Les hommes de l'ombre se regardèrent, éberlués. Le Prof avait réussi à les duper. Bien que fier d'être un comédien talentueux, le savant aurait cependant préféré que ce soit pour un autre rôle que celui de son homologue dépravé. Rudolf prit la parole.

 **"Ça faisait longtemps, Aaron."**

Le scientifique découvrit le nom de civil du Patron. _Intéressant_ , Pensa-t-il.

 **"Tu sais bien qu'un loup comme moi adore rôder en pleine nuit pour chercher sa prochaine victime.**

 **\- Tu nous veux quelque chose ?** _Demanda Krauss._

 **\- Ouais. Je dois régler des comptes avec un type, et j'ai besoin de savoir où il se terre.**

 **\- C'est ta tournée ! C'est la onzième demande de pistage en un mois.**

 **\- Ça va, Rudolf. Je pense savoir qui est la personne qu'il cherche."**

Le Prof demeurait silencieux. Krauss fit signe à l'homme de science de le suivre dans une pièce. Il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur, accompagné du savant. Les sens du Prof s'activèrent, et réagit aussitôt en se retournant vivement. Rudolf brandit un couteau et s'apprête à poignarder le scientifique, mais l'homme de science arrêta son geste avec sa main gauche et retint fortement la poignée de son ennemi et lui envoya un puissant coup de pied au ventre. L'homme svelte tomba à la renverse, grognant de douleur.

Le Prof se fit soudain attraper par derrière par Krauss, le retenant violemment contre lui. L'homme en costume noir sentit ses bras s'endolorir, et sa respiration devenir difficile à cause de son thorax serré par son adversaire simiesque. Cependant, il réussit à prendre son taser de sa poche et à électrocuter les mains de Krauss, le relâchant après le choc électrique et hurlant de douleur.

La doublure du Patron reprit son équilibre et rangea son arme. Ses sens l'avertirent de nouveau, et vit Rudolf le viser avec son 9 mm et tirer. Le savant esquiva les balles et renversa la table pour se protéger. Une fois qu'il comprit que le bandit avait épuisé toutes ses munitions, le Prof sortit de sa cachette, prit une chaise renversée par terre et la balança de toutes ses forces sur Rudolf. Le gredin fut repoussé en arrière en se prenant le meuble et sa tête heurta le mur, l'assommant sur le coup.

L'homme de science prit son pistolet et tira plusieurs fois sur Krauss, touchant son avant-bras droit et son genou gauche. Le vaurien se retint de geindre en serrant les dents. Malgré ses blessures et la perte de sang, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Krauss fonça sur le Prof, le poing serré et prêt à cogner le scientifique. Le plus petit esquiva de justesse, et le coup de poing atterrit violemment sur le mur. Le bandit lâcha un cri, n'arrivant plus à sentir sa main. Profitant de cette ouverture, le Prof enleva sa veste noire pour étouffer le visage de son ennemi et le tirer avec force vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre. Une fois déstabilisé, l'homme de science reprit son taser et balança une décharge pendant trois secondes. Krauss tomba au sol, désorienté.

Silence… Le Prof reprenait son souffle, essayant de calmer l'adrénaline ayant envahi son corps. Sa couverture n'aura pas duré longtemps, mais peu lui importait. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose pour découvrir la vérité sur les disparitions de ses proches… Le savant, de toute façon découvert, enleva les Ray Ban et remit ses lunettes habituelles sur le nez puis s'approcha de Krauss, immobile mais conscient. L'homme simiesque vit le vrai visage de son adversaire.

 **"… Gh…"** Krauss peinait à parler.

Le Prof sortit le bouton noir qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre du Geek, et regarda froidement le brigand.

 **"Ce bouton vous est familier, n'est-ce pas ? Vous portiez le même sur vos vestes."**

Krauss se fit muet. Nul besoin de mot pour le scientifique pour comprendre. Ces lascars étaient au courant, et leurs regards inquiets en voyant le Patron ainsi que la présence de ce bouton sur leurs vêtements confirmaient ses soupçons… Le Prof rangea l'objet et continua de fixer avec des yeux sombres sa victime.

 **"Votre client a dû vous payer une fortune suffisamment importante pour devenir ses accomplisses.**

 **\- …**

 **\- C'est vous qui lui avez transmis les coordonnées de Vincent et de Mathieu pour permettre à ses sous-fifres de les enlever. Étant donné votre réputation de pisteurs, ce genre de repérage n'est pas un problème.**

 **\- … C'est vrai.** _Krauss esquissa un petit sourire._

 **\- Dit-moi où il se cache."** Le ton de l'homme de science de SLG était glacée et ferme.

Krauss le fixait du regard, sans une once de peur ou d'intention de céder. Le Prof le comprit. Alors, il sortit son poignard et le planta dans l'avant-bras gauche de l'homme simiesque. Le pisteur étouffa un cri. Le Prof força sur la plaie et fit bouger la lame lentement et de plus en plus profondément, puis la retira d'un coup vif.

 **"Sale… Chien…** _Râla Krauss._

 **\- Répond !** _Répondit sèchement l'homologue du Patron._

 **\- … Au sud, à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un bâtiment privé. Un terrain constructible a été racheté, et un immeuble est sorti de terre en quelques mois… C'est là où il se trouve."**

Le Prof rangea son poignard dans son fourreau puis le remit dans sa poche. Il se releva et entra dans la pièce sombre où Rudolf et Krauss ont voulu l'arrêter. Il s'agissait d'une salle d'ordinateurs, utilisée pour pirater, conserver et observer les moindres faits et gestes des habitants et des alentours. Le scientifique chercha dans l'immense base de données les coordonnées exactes du client des deux crapules. Après quelques minutes, il finit par obtenir ses réponses : Laboratoire A113, zone extérieur B65, sud de la ville.

Une fois les informations notées dans un petit carnet, le petit châtain sortit de la salle d'ordinateurs, laissant ses adversaires à terre, dans leurs misérables états. Avant de partir de ce trou à rat, il entendit Krauss derrière lui :

 **"Tu sais très bien ce qui t'attend."**

C'est vrai. 'Cette personne' avait fait des deux criminels ses accomplisses pour lui enlever ses proches. Il leur avait probablement ordonné implicitement de l'éliminer, mais dans le cas où ils en seraient incapables, il savait que l'homme de science de SLG irait naturellement à lui. Les ennemis que devait affronter le savant étaient d'un niveau supérieur à ces deux pisteurs de bas étages. Ils ne montreront aucune pitié pour l'achever, tout comme ils n'ont eu aucun mal à l'assommer lors de l'enlèvement du Geek. C'était un piège aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Seulement, le Prof avait pris sa décision. Il sauvera le Geek, peu importe les dangers à encourir.

C'en ait fini du scientifique lâche et fuyard, enfermé dans son orgueil, reniant son cœur et ses sentiments. Cette carapace froide qu'il s'était créé n'a fait que le blesser, lui et son entourage. Il en avait pleinement conscience, à présent.

Aujourd'hui, la chrysalide devient un papillon. Ses ailes, qu'il avait entravées de lui-même, sont désormais libérées.

Le Prof répondit doucement, jetant un bref regard à Krauss :

 **"Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je sauverais ma famille."**

Sur ces derniers mots, le scientifique remonta dehors et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il jeta la veste et la camisole noire sur les sièges arrière pour remettre son chemisier et sa blouse blanche immaculée, ainsi que son nœud papillon damier fétiche. Le Prof rentra dans le véhicule, la fit démarrer et sortit à toute vitesse de la ville.

Le ciel est étoilé, ce soir. La lune ressemblait à une petite pièce de monnaie. On dirait une toute petite fleur d'argent. Elle était froide et chaste. Sa lumière pure fit briller les yeux du Prof, devenant bleu cristal.

 **"Je te sauverais, Geek… J'en fais le serment."**

Quelques papillons bleus volèrent au-dessus de la voiture du scientifique avant de disparaître discrètement.

 _Quand les papillons dansent, un miracle se produit._

* * *

 _Quels dangers attend le Prof ? Qui est le mystérieux client de Rudolf et Krauss ? Restez en standby._

 _Les commentaires et les théories sont les bienvenues~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut internet. Désolé de ce petit moment de silence. Les fêtes de fins d'années, la maladie et des *tousse tousse* de ruminations qui sont venues m'emmerder entre temps (que je te hais, sal-)... Enfin. On les surpasse comme on peut._

 _Ah, et je peux vous rassurer d'avance : NON, je n'arrêterais pas les fictions. Comme on dit "même si une série est terminée, elle existe toujours". Cela vaut autant pour les séries que les films et les jeux vidéo. Loin de moi l'idée d'arrêter d'écrire des histoires. J'aime ça, et je n'ai aucunement envie de m'arrêter !_

 _Je pourrais gueuler pendant des jours et des jours cette phrase sur tous les toits à haute voix. **N'ARRÊTEZ PAS LES FICTIONS PARCE QU'UNE SÉRIE EST TERMINÉE, M*RDE !** **Cela en vaut de même pour les fanarts !** Vous aimez toujours faire ça ? **Continuez !** Ne vous arrêtez pas à cause de ça !_

 _... Excusez-moi, je me suis emportée._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Le noir. Puis la lumière.

Le Geek s'éveilla au fond d'une grande salle blanche, attaché pieds et poings liés à des chaînes sur le mur. C'était une salle de recherche ultra moderne, possédant les dernières technologies scientifiques et médicales, à en juger par les nombreux produits d'oxygénothérapie et, bien que difficile à percevoir, un robot Rosa de chirurgie mini-invasive créé par Medtech. Les désinfectants hygiéniques se faisaient sentir un peu partout dans la pièce.

 **"Quel endroit ignoble…"** Murmura le gamer, en contemplant les moindres détails de sa geôle.

Sa tête était lourde, comme si on lui avait violemment frappé le crâne. Le Geek tenta de se remémorer de ce qui lui était arrivé… Et tout lui revint en tête rapidement. Il s'était fait enlevé par un groupe d'adultes, l'ayant endormi avec facilité malgré ses tentatives de fuite.

L'enfant remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, pas même une présence cachée. Etait-il juste un otage pour amener le Prof jusqu'à cette base ? Ou est-ce que ses ravisseurs préparent de sombres projets pour lui ? Le Geek ne voulait pas le savoir. Il regarda ses chaînes aux poignets. De l'inox aussi solide que de l'acier. Impossible à détruire ou à dévisser du mur, même en tournant la main. Autrement dit, impossible de fuir.

Le Geek posa son regard en direction de la porte. Il y avait une baie vitrée pas très grande, mais suffisamment visible pour apercevoir le couloir. Par précaution, le gamer garda la tête baissée pour faire semblant d'être inconscient, mais maintenu sa vision vers la porte. Il vit des hommes tout vêtus de blanc circuler, portant les mêmes uniformes et des lunettes noires. Aucun doute pour lui : c'était des employés travaillant pour un supérieur. Chose notable : ils avaient l'air d'avoir tous 30 ans et leurs gestes et apparences physiques étaient étrangement similaires…

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Un employé s'approcha de lui. Le Geek leva la tête pour le regarder. Bien qu'il se sente observé, il n'avait pas l'impression de percer un vrai « regard » derrière les sombres lunettes de l'adulte en face de lui.

 **"Tu es finalement éveillé.** _Déclara l'employé d'une voix monotone._ **On craignait d'avoir injecté un peu trop d'endorphine."**

Le Geek demeurait muet. Un silence s'installa.

 **"… Vous avez l'intention de me tuer ?** _Demanda finalement le jeune garçon._

 **\- Le chef veut te garder vivant.**

 **\- Quel intérêt avez-vous pour moi ?"**

De nouveau, il y eut un silence. Un long silence… Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, le Geek se contenta de baisser le regard, le visage vide d'émotions. L'employé reprit la parole.

 **"Tu possèdes un jeu d'acteur exceptionnel, et c'est tout à ton honneur."  
**

Le petit gamer écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme avait lu en lui sans même qu'il n'ait prononcé un mot.

En effet, le Geek n'était pas amnésique. Sa mémoire n'a pas été altérée après avoir bu l'eau de Jouvence du Prof. Son apparence avait rajeunie, mais il n'y eut aucune conséquence sur son cerveau. Le comportement infantile et innocent que le gamer avait démontré à son aîné n'était que comédie… Exactement ce qu'il faisait lors du tournage d'un épisode de SLG. Ayant toujours vécu dans le faux-semblant, c'était facile pour le Geek de prétendre avoir 'perdu temporairement la mémoire' pour que le Prof ne s'en aille pas. C'était un mensonge, un mensonge que le jeune garçon avait choisi d'interpréter pour ne pas être abandonné à la solitude.

Le Geek esquissa un sourire moqueur, aucunement effrayé, et répondit simplement :

 **"Au contraire, je suis un piètre acteur."**

L'employé se contenta de l'observer, avant d'être interpellé par un appel émit de son oreillette. Il répondit à son interlocuteur, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit sans dire un mot, laissant le Geek de nouveau seul dans cette grande salle de recherche. Le petit garçon se retenu de sangloter et baissa la tête, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, submergé par la tristesse…

* * *

La pleine lune resplendissait dans le ciel.

Le Prof arriva à sa destination : le Laboratoire A113. Un immense complexe technologique d'apparence géométrique et froide, très sobre et épurée. Des bunkers blancs réservés aux employés entouraient la base. Le scientifique gara sa voiture à distance du repaire, rangea ses armes et les munitions dans les poches de sa blouse et prit en main le fusil Winchester. Il se faufila ensuite derrière un bunker, affût au moindre danger. Comment allait-il entrer ?

En observant les employés qui allaient et venaient des bunkers au bâtiment central, Le Prof aperçut une carte pendue à leur cou, celle-ci permettant d'ouvrir la porte principale. L'homme de science attendit qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours pour sortir de sa cachette. En arrivant devant un bunker plus grand que les autres, il nota qu'il ne fallait pas une carte mais la reconnaissance d'empreinte digitale pour entrer. Le Prof sortit un gant de protection de son invention, construit en fibres organiques qui copie les empreintes digitales sur les écrans de reconnaissance. Le tour marche, et le savant rentra dans le sas.

Par chance, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Le bunker était lumineux, possédant une table de recherches, plusieurs expérimentations en attentes et mises sous scellées et un meuble à livres conservant bouquins et dossiers. Le Prof prit les notes les plus récentes et les consulta avec attention.

 _"Classe des employés :_

 _\- A : directeurs d'opérations, accès aux salles privées du Laboratoire et aux données confidentielles des dossiers de la fondation._

 _\- B : Membres polyvalents pouvant travailler dans n'importe quelle section du Laboratoire._

 _\- C : Section médicale et informatique. Chargé d'aider et soigner les employés._

 _\- D : Repérages et travail en extérieur._

 _Chaque employé possède un badge avec la lettre de leur classe et un numéro."_

" **Notes 001** : Le Directeur a demandé à tous les employés de classe A et B de contrôler et protéger les recherches du Laboratoire. Les employés de classe C et D sont chargés de trouver de nouveaux membres.

 **Notes 002** : Des résultats importants ont été relevés, mais leurs apparitions sont trop faibles pour être une certitude. Le Directeur doit être informé.

 **Notes 013** : Un membre potentiel a été décelée à la ville de ******. L'observation à distance du sujet doit être effectuée. Aucune interaction pouvant nuire au sujet n'est autorisée.

 **Notes 014** : Le Directeur est satisfait des opérations.

 **Notes 037** : Quelque chose d'étrange est apparu lors d'une expérience sur un sujet. Des souvenirs ont été 'modifiés' en fonction des zones examinés et opérées dans le cerveau. On ignore si son inconscient a joué un rôle dans cet évènement.

 **Notes 044** : On est arrivé à trouver dans le cerveau ce qui constitue ce que l'on appelle 'les goûts', 'les opinions' et 'l'appréciation' d'une 'œuvre' ou d'une 'personne'.

 **Notes 073** : Des sujets potentiels sont nécessaires pour confirmer nos hypothèses."

Le Prof lâcha les notes, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Manipuler le cerveau ? Mais dans quel but ? Peu importe ce qu'il en était, il ne devait pas laisser ces sombres desseins se réaliser. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer un employé de classe B. Les deux hommes se firent face, mais le Prof se reprit rapidement, jeta son Winchester, prit son couteau d'une main et menaça l'homme aux lunettes noires en lui collant son arme à la gorge, le tenant par le col de l'autre main. L'employé ne réagit pas, le visage vide et nullement apeuré. Cela enrageait le scientifique, mais il ne perdit pas son sang-froid, tenant fermement son couteau.

 **"… Je ne te le demanderais qu'une seule fois. Où avez-vous enfermé ma famille ?**

 **\- Je ne dirais rien.**

 **\- Vous travaillez pour 'lui', n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui vous a assigné à enlever Seth.**

 **\- … Probablement.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à avoir touché à un seul de leurs cheveux… Sinon, je ne retiendrais plus mes coups.**

 **\- Un être aussi faible que toi ne peut rien accomplir."  
**

C'en fut trop pour le Prof, et trancha violemment la gorge de son adversaire. Des gouttes s'écoulèrent de la plaie, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à du sang… C'était collant et visqueux, contrairement à de l'hémoglobine. Une odeur forte s'infiltra rapidement dans les narines du châtain. En regardant la lame de son couteau, le Prof constata que le liquide qui en découlait était d'un noir profond. A ce moment-là, il comprit : il s'agissait de pétrole. Cet homme n'était pas un être humain, mais un robot.

Le scientifique profita de la blessure de l'androïde pour récupérer son fusil et lui tirer une balle en plein visage, visant l'emplacement de son cerveau. L'employé s'effondra au sol, ne bougeant plus. Le Prof reprit son souffle, et essuya sa joue gauche de tâches de pétrole. Il regarda la carcasse mécanique à terre, gisant dans une grande flaque noire. Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir tirer sur la gâchette d'une arme à feu un jour… Seulement, l'acte était commit. Ses mains étaient souillées. Mais il ne se laissa pas emporter par ses émotions. Il prit la carte d'accès de l'employé.

Le temps lui était compté. Le Geek était en danger, lui ainsi que les autres membres de sa famille.

À peine il entra dans la base centrale que deux employés l'aperçurent, tous deux de classe D. Le Prof fonça sur eux et leur explosa le cœur avec son Winchester. Le bruit des tirs résonna dans les couloirs et attira énormément d'androïdes, mais cela n'intimida pas le scientifique châtain. Il leur frappa violemment la tête avec sa crosse ou leur détruit la moitié du visage avec les balles de son fusil.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'aventurait dans le laboratoire, les androïdes se firent plus nombreux et plus fourbes, réussissant à lui infliger de légères blessures. Toutefois, le Prof redoubla d'efforts pour se sortir de cet assaut et découvrit avec surprise que le SEI accélérait la guérison de son corps, en plus de réveiller son potentiel caché. Cependant, ce 'don' n'était pas infaillible et ses munitions n'étaient pas infinies. Le binoclard décida de détourner l'attention des employés en leur balançant une petite bombe lacrymogène, qu'il avait 'emprunté' dans la chambre du Patron, disparaissant derrière la fumée et s'enfuyant vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

En reprenant son souffle, le Prof vit qu'une salle était ouverte. Il y entra, curieux, et vit des documents éparpillés sur une table. De nombreux noms étaient marqués dessus, qu'il en déduit avoir servi de sujets. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lire les derniers prénoms, des pas s'approchent près de sa cachette. Il n'eut le temps de se cacher et dégaina son Winchester vers la porte, le doigt accroché à la gâchette, prêt à tirer. Les pas ne ressemblaient pas à la démarche des androïdes, lourde et mécanique.

Soudain, une silhouette se dessina autour du cadre de la porte… Et à ce moment-là, le Prof écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'identité de la personne apparue dans la pièce. Une personne d'apparence frêle, aux longs cheveux noirs de jais, aux yeux noisettes, vêtue de la même manière que l'adulte châtain à lunettes, arborant un sourire qui lui était familier… Très familier.

 **"Tu es…"**

* * *

 _Suspens ! Les théories sont ouvertes !_


	8. Chapter 8

**"… Vincent."  
**

Le Prof le reconnut du premier coup d'œil. Son colocataire était bel et bien là, en face de lui. Quel doute pouvait-il avoir, à ce moment où le temps s'est arrêté ? La crainte que ce dernier ait été changé en cyborg l'envahit, mais la vue de son visage expressif et ses pas légers lui font comprendre que, par chance, ce dernier était toujours humain. Seulement, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas…

 **"Cela faisait longtemps, Peter. Je suis content de te revoir.**

 **\- … Je préfèrerais dire ça dans d'autres circonstances que celles-ci."**

Vincent sourit.

 **"Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas te tuer.**

 **\- 'Quelqu'un d'autre' veut le faire de ses propres mains.**

 **\- Qui sait…"** L'adolescent ricana.

Le Prof ne savait comment réagir… Il refusait de tuer son ami, cependant il ignorait si ce dernier était en pleine possession de ses moyens ou, s'il était manipulé, comment le libérer de cette emprise. Vincent sortit une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. De la lumière s'enclencha derrière le châtain. L'adulte se retourna, découvrant que le mur derrière lui était en réalité une vitre montrant un endroit secret… Ce qu'il aperçut le fit frissonner d'horreur.

Ses collègues, enfermés dans des conteneurs. Ils ne semblaient pas en cryoconservation mais plutôt dans un état de stase, comme s'ils ne faisaient que dormir. La lumière bleue des néons renforçait cette atmosphère glaciale. Le Prof perdit ses mots, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher des corps inanimés de sa famille et d'Alex.

 **"… Ils… Ils sont…**

 **\- Endormis. Ils ont été laissés en l'état où ils étaient au moment de leur venue ici, c'est-à-dire en sommeil."**

Le savant à lunettes fut soulagé intérieurement de savoir sa famille toujours en vie. Il resta dos à Vincent.

 **"… Pourquoi Seth n'est pas avec eux ?"**

Silence.

 **"Il est dans une salle du laboratoire. Rien ne lui ait encore arrivé… À part son rajeunissement, cela va de soi."  
**

À ce moment, l'inquiétude du Prof se transforma en profonde colère. 'Cette personne' n'a eu aucun scrupule à lui prendre les êtres qui lui sont chers, à les utiliser tel du bétail et à manipuler son ami depuis quatre longs mois pour ses sombres intérêts comme une vulgaire marionnette… Impardonnable.

Le savant se retourna, les yeux sombres.

 **"Laisse-moi passer."**

Vincent sourit narquoisement. Il sortit un revolver et le pointa vers son collègue. Le Prof comprit qu'il n'a d'autres choix que de l'affronter.

L'adolescent tira à plusieurs reprises, profitant de la petite taille de la pièce, mais le scientifique réussit à esquiver les balles. En roulant pour se remettre sur pied, le Prof remarqua quelque chose au poignet gauche de Vincent : un bracelet noir. Le petit génie ne portait jamais ce type d'accessoires, à l'exception des montres… Et ce que le binoclard avait aperçu brièvement à son poignet n'était définitivement pas une montre.

Le châtain fit tomber son adversaire en faisant glisser sa jambe au niveau de ses pieds. Il sortit ensuite la lampe poche taser qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de son colocataire, activa le mode taser de ce dernier et électrocuta son corps pendant quelques secondes pour l'arrêter avant d'en faire de même pour le bracelet contrôleur. Sous le choc électrique, l'accessoire noir se détruit et Vincent s'évanouit sur le coup.

Le Prof, craignant le pire, vérifia son pouls. Heureusement, son cœur continuait de battre. Le scientifique fut soulagé et souffla. Il prit le corps de son ami, le regarda quelques instants puis l'étreignit.

 **"Pardon, Vincent… Je suis arrivé en retard."  
**

L'adulte cache son ami dans la pénombre de la salle, lui promettant de revenir le chercher pour s'échapper de cet enfer aseptisé avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Le Geek regardait les cinq androïdes autour de lui, discutant entre eux. La vue de diverses seringues remplit de liquides aux couleurs froides le terrifiait.

 **"Agent B-12, donnez-moi le Sheller."** Demanda le chef A-65.

L'agent s'exécuta et lui tendit la seringue contenant le produit chimique.

 **"Vous me voulez quoi, à la fin ?"** Cria le gamer sous le coup de la colère et de la peur.

Les robots se turent et le regardent, carcasses mécaniques sans âmes. Le chef d'opération s'approcha du petit garçon, le visage près du sien. Il lui dit simplement d'une voix glaçante :

 **"L'attachement et l'amour sont des émotions nocives. Que ce soit pour une personne ou un concept. Cela tourne à l'obsession et à l'addiction. Le monde se portera bien mieux sans ces sentiments illusoires.**

 **\- Tu le comprends mieux que personne. Après tout… Si les circonstances étaient différentes, tu serais devenu un criminel nocturne aux abymes du désespoir à cause de l'amour."**

Le Geek fut sous le choc… Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il suppliait intérieurement que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, incapable de sortir un son de sa bouche. Le chef prit le Sheller en main et approcha l'aiguille de plus en plus proche de sa peau, au niveau de l'avant-bras. Le petit garçon ne pouvait hurler, trop apeuré. Soudain, il aperçut une ombre derrière l'androïde. Une ombre possédant quelque chose de long dans les mains, dont le bout touchait l'arrière de la tête de son geôlier…

 **"Touche à un seul cheveu de mon petit frère devant moi… L'enfer d'où tu viens te paraîtra doux et chaleureux."**

Le coup de feu partit, explosant la moitié de la tête du chef d'opération. Les quatre autres cyborgs se jetèrent sur le Prof, mais ce dernier les repoussa à coups de crosse avant de les achever en leur tirant dessus. Le Geek était abasourdi… Le savant était venu le sauver ? Il avait fait tout ce chemin et affronté autant d'ennemis… Pour lui ? L'adulte chercha dans les poches des blouses des corps robotiques détruits et trouva une télécommande permettant de libérer le gamer de ses liens. Détaché, le petit garçon leva les yeux pour croiser le regard azuré de son aîné, en larmes. L'adulte se précipita auprès de lui.

 **"Seth ! Tu n'as rien ? Ces ordures ne t'ont rien fait ?"** Le Prof était très inquiet pour son cadet.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon se jeta si fort sur lui qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse tous les deux. Et il pleura. Le Geek pleurait, criant et se serrant contre le corps chaud de son frère. Le Prof se laissa aller à ses émotions, des larmes de joies perlant sur ses yeux, sourit et câlina son cadet. Il était si heureux… C'était une joie qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

L'aîné calma le gamer, lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. L'enfant préférait jouer le jeu encore un peu plus longtemps, ayant trop peur de sa réaction pour lui avoir menti.

 **"Peter, Peter, Peter… !**

 **\- Chut… Tout va bien, mon grand. Je suis là. Je suis là pour toi.**

 **\- … Pour moi…**

 **\- Oui. J'ai eu si peur pour toi…"**

Le Geek se fit silencieux. Non, cela lui faisait trop mal de mentir… Il ne pouvait plus supporter de devoir prétendre. Il relâcha l'étreinte et essuya ses larmes, tout en balbutiant entre ses sanglots :

 **"… Je… P… Peter, je… J'ai menti."** Le mot était sorti.

Le Prof fut surpris par ces paroles. Le petit continua.

 **"Quand tu es parti pour ton travail… Je suis entré dans ta chambre, et j'ai vu une fiole sur ta table. J'ai toujours été intrigué parce que ce que c'était… Et j'ai vu 'Eau de Jouvence' marqué dessus. Je voulais la reposer où elle était, me disant que cela n'en valait pas la peine… Mais… J'ai fini par boire un peu du contenu de la fiole. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après ça… Sauf que ma mémoire n'a pas été altérée… Je… Je n'ai fait que jouer la comédie…"** Il renifla. **"J'avais trop peur que tu me laisses tout seul… Je ne voulais pas que tu partes ! Alors j'ai joué le rôle du petit garçon mignon et amnésique pour que tu restes… J'ai été égoïste… Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi… Je… Je… Je t'aime, mon grand frère…"**

Le Geek se remit à pleurer et câlina de nouveau son aîné. Le Prof ne sut quoi dire… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son cadet ait délibérément choisi de boire son invention. Cependant, en découvrant la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça, le scientifique se rendit compte à quel point il était cruel… Cruel de n'avoir pensé avant tout qu'à lui-même et de s'apprêter à refaire la même erreur qu'à son départ de la maison des Sommet : abandonner le Geek alors qu'il était le seul à avoir de l'intérêt et de la gentillesse pour lui.

Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher cela ? Son cœur se serra, et le savant étreignit l'enfant contre lui.

 **"… Je n'ai pas le droit de te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un qui a lâchement prit la fuite comme moi ne peut pas se mettre en colère contre un enfant qui voulait simplement de l'attention… Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, et j'ai continué à faire les mêmes erreurs en ne pensant qu'à moi-même… C'est moi qui aie été égoïste.**

 **\- Prof…**

 **\- Je suis désolé…"**

Le Prof regarda discrètement les cyborgs détruits. En y repensant, il avait agi exactement comme eux… Reniant son cœur et ses propres sentiments, ne devenant plus qu'une poupée mécanique obéissant simplement à la logique. Dans un sens, il était aussi froussard que le Geek. Il câlina encore plus fort son petit frère, tous deux profitant de la chaleur de l'autre dans un silence absolu.

 **"… Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Prof."** Murmura le Geek, heureux d'être protégé et choyé dans les bras du scientifique. Ce dernier sourit.

L'adulte se releva, reprenant son Winchester en main.

 **"Partons d'ici. Rentrons à la maison.** _Le Prof tendit sa main vers son cadet._

 **\- … Oui."** Le visage du Geek afficha un sourire. Il faisait pleinement confiance à son frère et lui prit la main.

Les deux Sommet sortirent enfin de la salle de recherche.

 _ **"Je protègerais les personnes qui me sont chers… Qu'elle qu'en soit le prix à payer."**_ Pensa le Prof, déterminé comme jamais.

* * *

 _C'était un chapitre plutôt court, mais j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire. ^^_

 _(Et vos théories farfelues m'ont bien fait rire xD)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut Internet. I'm back !_

 _Heh, je ne sais plus quoi écrire dans mes intros... Ah si : la prochaine personne qui me dit en commentaires "mé eselgé c fini *snif snif*", je ne répond plus de rien. Je le castre dans une cave, je lui arrache les tripes, je brûle son corps et je jette ses restes dans un lac. Vous voilà prévenus. (Non, je ne suis pas une rageuse, juste quelqu'un qui a un taux de sel assez élevé quand ça part trop dans le négativisme)._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture~_

* * *

Des coups de feu retentirent dans les couloirs.

Des objets lourds tombèrent au sol, les uns après les autres. Des corps humanoïdes, explosés ou violemment frappés, laissant voir aux yeux du monde leur mécanisme interne, jonchaient le sol. Le pétrole coulait de partout, son odeur envahissant les lieux.

Le Prof abattit chaque robot qui avait le malheur de croiser son regard. Il était difficile de croire que le calme et frêle scientifique pouvait faire preuve d'autant de furie et manier un fusil tel un soldat de guerre, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais tenu une auparavant et que l'idée même d'avoir une arme en main le répugnait. Il aurait privilégié l'infiltration et le dialogue si les circonstances étaient différentes. Seulement, il en était ainsi.

On pourrait penser qu'on assiste à une scène d'un film d'action. Mais il s'agissait pourtant bien de la réalité. C'était en conscience de cause que le Prof se montrait sans pitié envers les cyborgs. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que s'ils les attrapent, ils seront tués. Le Geek restait près du Prof, gardant avec lui les munitions du Winchester de son frère et le rechargeant quand ce dernier affrontait ses ennemis au corps-à-corps.

Après avoir abattu un dernier robot, le Prof reprit son souffle.

 **"Satanés robots…** _Marmonna-t-il._

 **\- Prof…**

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal."** Le savant à lunettes regarda son cadet en souriant, le rassurant.

Les deux Sommet se mirent à courir dans le laboratoire, cherchant le lieu d'enfermement des membres de leur famille. Ils descendirent les escaliers, mais le Prof loupa une marche et chuta, terminant sa course au sol.

 **"PROF !"** S'écria le Geek, se précipitant auprès de son aîné.

L'adulte se redressa péniblement. Son bras gauche était douloureux et brûlant et il sentit de la douleur à sa cheville. Bon sang, c'était vraiment le moment d'être blessé !

 **"… Je vais bien."** Le Prof refusait de paraître faible aux yeux de son frère.

L'adulte se releva, tentant de garder l'équilibre.

 **"Tch…** _Le châtain à lunettes serrait les dents._

 **\- Prof…**

 **\- Ça va aller. Il faut avancer avant qu'on ne se fasse prendre."**

Un peu inquiet mais conscient du danger, le Geek ne prononça pas un mot et les deux Sommet continuèrent leur escapade. En pleine course, des pas lourds se firent entendre derrière eux. Les instincts du Prof s'enclenchèrent et se retourna vivement, son Winchester dégainé, en position d'attaque. Le Geek se cacha derrière lui.

Une silhouette se dessinait dans la pénombre, puis devint de plus en plus claire. Un robot beaucoup plus grand et imposant que les cyborgs qu'avait détruit le Prof. Sans peau artificiel, son système mécanique ainsi visible. Des fils électriques, un moteur énergétique, des engrenages en mouvement. Des yeux rouges lumineux et perçants. Un monstre glacé.

Le scientifique châtain sentit des sueurs froides perler son front, mais il ne se découragea pas et tira au niveau du cœur et de la tête. Cependant, le géant de fer encaissait les balles sans vaciller et continuait à avancer. Apeurés, le Prof et le Geek s'enfuirent et se cachent dans une salle. Ils reprirent leurs souffles.

 **"Quel horreur…** _Murmura le Geek._

 **\- Grr… J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il avait une carte secrète.** _Grogna le Prof._

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Les armes ne lui font rien !"  
**

Le Geek avait raison. Des tirs de fusils ne lui font aucun effet, peu de chances que les armes blanches soient plus efficaces. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient rester cachés éternellement. L'adulte était très angoissé, réfléchissant à la moindre solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin… En passant la main sur sa poche où était rangé son taser, il eut une illumination.

 **"J'ai une idée."** Murmura-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le robot marchait dans les couloirs, scannant les salles une par une avec ses yeux à rayon X. Il recherchait ses proies. Son oreillette fit du bruit.

 **"As-tu retrouvé les vagabonds ?** _Demanda une personne._

 **\- Ils se sont cachés.** _Répondit le cyborg de sa voix monotone et robotique._

 **\- Qu'en est-il de nos six hôtes ?**

 **\- Rien d'anormal.**

 **\- Bien. Fait en sorte de retrouver le gosse et de le laisser en vie.**

 **\- Et l'adulte ?**

 **\- Il viendra à moi."  
**

La voix ricana avant d'arrêter l'appel. Le géant continua ses recherches, exécutant les mêmes gestes. Soudain, quelque chose lui fit face… Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le Geek resta dans son champ de vision quelques secondes avant de partir en courant. Le robot se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite. Bien que lourd mais rapide, l'humanoïde mécanique rattrapa avec facilité le gamer, ce dernier ayant tout de même de l'avance sur lui. Le petit garçon sentit l'air manqué, mais il refusait de se laisser faire. Son grand frère avait bravé tous les risques pour le sauver, à lui maintenant de lui montrer son courage !

Arrivé au bout du couloir, le Geek entra dans une pièce puis referma la porte derrière lui. Le robot le suivit et pénétra dans une pièce sombre… Quand soudain, il se fit aspergé d'eau. Ses circuits dysfonctionnèrent, le rendant tremblant et incapable de bouger, et aperçut un seau rouler jusqu'à ses pieds.

 **"ERREUR… ERREUR… SYSTÈME ENDOMMAGE…"** Déclara le robot colossal.

Comme un signal, le Prof courut en direction du lieu de position du Geek et jeta son taser allumé sur la carcasse mécanique trempée. L'électricité parcourut le corps du cyborg et l'électrocuta avec une puissance foudroyante, se mettant à grincer bruyamment au point que les deux Sommet se bouchèrent les oreilles. Après plusieurs minutes épouvantables, l'androïde finit par s'effondrer au sol. Le Geek, s'étant caché sous une table, sortit de la pièce en enjambant avec précaution son ennemi et courut dans les bras du Prof.

 **"Grand frère ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai fait face au robot !** _Un sentiment de soulagement envahit le Geek._

 **\- Oui… Tu as été très brave, mon petit frère."** L'aîné sourit et réconfortait son cadet.

Soudain, un grand bruit mit fin à cette tendre scène. Un bruit électrique. Le Prof serra son protégé dans ses bras et son Winchester dans sa main droite. Une main mécanique sortit de l'entrebâillement de la porte, bougeant de partout et les doigts s'articulant à un rythme effréné. Une autre main surgit, puis une tête, puis un corps en partie carbonisée. Cela horrifia les deux frères, surtout ces lumières rouges les fusillant du regard. Le scientifique lui tira plusieurs balles dans la tête mais rien n'y fit, le cyborg était indestructible. Le Prof et le Geek s'enfuirent, pris de panique. L'adulte se retourna rapidement, et pâlit en voyant que le cadavre de fer les pourchassait en rampant à toute vitesse et en grinçant.

Ce fut au tour du Geek de tomber à terre et de se blesser.

 **"GEEK !"**

Le Prof s'empressa d'être auprès de son petit frère pour le relever, mais le robot se rapprocha de plus en plus vite d'eux. C'était fichu ! Mais au moment où tout semblait fini, tout devint noir. Les lumières s'éteignirent, et le robot qui poursuivait le duo ne bougeait plus, ses spasmes s'étant arrêté. Par précaution, le Prof touchait avec la pointe du canon de son fusil la tête du cyborg. Il était bel et bien inerte.

 **"Mais que s'est-il passé… ?"** Se demanda-t-il.

En levant la tête, il eut la surprise de voir Vincent s'approcher de lui et de son frère, une télécommande à la main.

 **"Vincent !"**

Le petit génie se rapprocha du Prof.

 **"J'ai mis du temps à vous retrouver. J'ai arrêté les sources d'énergie du laboratoire. Nous sommes désormais tranquilles.**

 **\- … Merci, Vincent…"** En l'entendant parler, il était soulagé de voir que son ami était redevenu lui-même.

Le concerné baissait le regard, comme pris de remords.

 **"… Je suis désolé, Peter…**

 **\- Huh ?**

 **\- Désolé… D'avoir été manipulé par un malade fou à lier. J'ai… J'ai failli te…"**

Vincent se fit interrompre par le Prof, qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, au grand étonnement de ce dernier.

 **"Ne t'excuse pas… Tu n'y étais pour rien. Je savais que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un volontairement. Et… »** Il marqua une pause. **« C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Je n'ai pas toujours été très aimable avec toi, et je n'avais pas compris que ce type t'avait enlevé… Pardonne-moi.**

 **\- Peter…**

 **\- Tu m'as manqué, Vincent…"** Le Prof tremblait, essayant tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

Touché par ces mots, l'adolescent rendit l'étreinte de son collègue en se retenant de pleurer. Le Geek sourit, attendri et comprit que ce garçon était un proche de son protecteur. Après quelques minutes l'un dans les bras de l'autre, l'adulte s'écarta de Vincent et reprit son arme, la chargeant avec des munitions et gardant sa dernière recharge avec lui.

 **"… Vincent. Libère ma famille et enfuis-toi d'ici avec Seth.**

 **\- Huh ?**

 **\- J'ai deux trois mots à dire au 'directeur' de ce laboratoire."**

Le visage du Prof s'assombrit, ses yeux brûlant de colère. Le Geek et Vincent ressentirent la haine qui émanait de lui. Le petit gamer prit soudainement peur et se jeta sur son aîné en sachant ce qu'il allait faire.

 **"Non ! Ne fait pas ça ! Tu sais bien que c'est un piège ! Si tu y vas, tu vas te blesser ou même être…"** Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce mot, craignant que s'il le disait à voix haute, cela se réalise. Des larmes apparurent sur ses joues. **"Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça… Je ne veux pas te perdre…"  
**

Il le savait. Le Prof savait très bien que toute cette mise en scène était trop bien montée pour n'être qu'un simple hasard. Ses proches qui disparaissent un à un, des criminels lui indiquant sans mensonges qui était le responsable et où il se cache… Tout était écrit depuis longtemps. Le directeur du laboratoire avait quelque chose contre lui. L'homme de science avait conscience que l'issue qui l'attendait en le retrouvant ne sera guère plaisante et sans risques… Cependant, il devait y aller. Régler leurs comptes une bonne fois pour toutes. Arrêter cette personne dérangée de faire du mal autour de lui. Et aussi… Se débarrasser de son "ancien lui", le scientifique froid et sans émotions, indifférent envers sa propre famille.

Le Prof prit le Geek dans ses bras, la gorge serrée mais gardant son calme habituel.

 **"Seth… Tu es une des personnes qui m'est très cher. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur mes erreurs et mon égoïsme… Mon ancien 'moi'… C'est ce qu'est le boss de ce laboratoire. C'est pour ça que je dois y aller... Je dois affronter mes fautes en face."** Il regarda son cadet droit dans les yeux et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. **"Vincent te protègera. J'ai confiance en lui. Part avec lui et sortez d'ici, je me charge du directeur. Je reviendrais sain et sauf, je te le promets !"**

En regardant les yeux brillants de son frère, le Geek prit conscience de la détermination flamboyante qui l'habitait. Son choix était fait, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de céder face à l'ennemi. En temps normal, le gamer aurait continué à insister pour qu'il reste auprès de lui et serait apeuré par un tel regard cristal… Mais étrangement, il ne ressentit ni peur ni angoisse. Cela avait même pour effet de le réchauffer.

Le petit garçon eut comme une épiphanie : ce n'était pas le désir d'être sauvé qui lui a permis d'être sauf, mais le fait qu'il avait confiance en son aîné. C'était grâce à ça qu'il a pu avouer la vérité au Prof sur sa soi-disant "amnésie" et pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. C'était grâce à ça qu'il a eu le courage de se montrer face au robot qui les poursuivait, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de le faire sans lui. S'il n'y avait pas de confiance, comment pourrait-il y avoir de l'amour ?

Le Geek prit doucement les mains du scientifique à lunettes dans les siennes, puis le regarda.

 **"Je t'attendrais dehors."** Dit-t-il tout simplement.

Le Prof sourit et donna un tendre bisou sur la joue de son frère, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre ses joues rosées. L'adulte se releva ensuite, puis regarda son ami.

 **"Faites attention à vous."**

Vincent acquiesça de la tête, prit la main du Geek et partirent en courant, s'éloignant petit à petit du scientifique.

Le Prof serrait son fusil dans les mains. Plus que douze balles. Douze balles qui détermineront la fin de cette mascarade. Il inspira un grand coup, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers et grimpa les marches, un à un, jusqu'à arriver à un étage supplémentaire. L'entrée du toit du laboratoire. Là où attendait son adversaire. Le Prof ouvrit grand la porte, le regard en feu.

La nuit. Le ciel étoilé. La pleine lune comme seul témoin de cette pièce tragique. Le vent frais soufflant sur sa peau.

Un homme se dressait face à lui. Un mètre quatre-vingt, très mince et peu musclé, vêtu d'une longue veste blanche, d'un pantalon et de chaussures cirées noires, une cravate rouge sang et une chemise blanche immaculée. Son visage était jeune avec deux petites rides discrètes près des yeux, ses iris d'un noir profond. Il accueillit son « invité » avec un sourire… Un sourire fou, tel un sourire de l'ange.

L'homme de science le reconnut… La simple vue de cet individu le dégoûtait autant qu'il le rendit hors de lui.

 **"Ta mascarade était vraiment d'un mauvais goût… Elvis."**

* * *

 _Le combat entre le Prof et Elvis, le mastermind de l'enlèvement de la troupe de SLG !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut Internet._

 _Ça faisait longtemps. (Qui a dit que j'arrêtais d'écrire ?)_

 _Ce chapitre aura été long à sortir... Les nombreuses maladies, le syndrôme de la page blanche et un plantage improbable qui m'a fait perdre tout ce que j'avais écrit m'ont causé pas mal de soucis. Le chapitre devait être originellement plus long que les autres, mais à force de réécrire et réécrire la même scène de bataille entre le Prof et Elvis, au final ça donnait quelque chose de complètement différent de l'idée de base (en plus d'être un peu confus). Du coup, la scène de combat sera pour le prochain chapitre ! (Ce sera un pari risqué... J'ai déjà fait l'expérience avec Adolescence, et ça n'a pas bien fonctionné)_

 _Aussi, j'aurais besoin d'un bêta lecteur pour m'aider. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, faites-le savoir dans les commentaires._

 _Mais on perd son temps en palabre, alors voyons ce qui va se passer !_

* * *

Elvis Fallsnow.

Un génie de la science et de la machine, ayant des années d'avance sur les visions futures de l'humanité et les technologies actuelles. Il est le seul individu à avoir réussi à combiner l'esprit humain et le corps artificiel sans dénaturer l'Homme. Un grand esprit qui aurait bien pu intégrer les centres de recherches les plus prestigieux… Si celui-ci n'était pas aussi tordu et vicieux. En effet, Elvis était prêt à tout pour atteindre ses buts, quitte à aller au-delà de la morale humaine et des limites « sociétales ». Pas au point de manipuler des cadavres ou de tuer des personnes, mais ses actes remettent en question ces affirmations.

Le Prof connaissait ce triste sire. Il avait été plusieurs fois en désaccord avec lui concernant ses pratiques louches, notamment ses liens étroits avec le marché noir. Leurs visions scientifiques était en tout point différentes, autant dans les réalisations de leurs inventions que des moyens pour concrétiser leurs projets. Elvis était bien plus proche du savant fou que lui.

Le directeur du laboratoire sourit à son 'invité'.

 **"Allons, pourquoi ce regard de braise, mon brave Peter ? La nuit est pourtant si belle, ce soir."**

Le scientifique châtain savait que le raisonner était inutile. Il ne comptait pas céder à ses provocations.

 **"… Tu avais tout prévu. L'enlèvement de Vincent, de ma famille, de mon benjamin… Tout était trop bien organisé pour n'être qu'une coïncidence.**

 **\- Oui, en effet. C'est bien moi le maître de cette jolie pièce."**

Voir cet homme lui avouer la vérité fièrement et plein d'arrogance faisait bouillir intérieurement le Prof.

 **"Je suppose que ton véritable objectif est tout autre que de me tuer.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas mon but premier.**

 **\- C'est en rapport avec tes 'recherches' ?"**

Elvis affichait un grand sourire, peu surpris d'apprendre que son invité ait fouillé dans ses affaires.

 **"Oh… Alors tu as lu mes documents.**

 **\- Je doute qu'il s'agisse que de simples recherches d'informations, n'est-ce pas ?"**

Le silence s'installa. Le vent se mit à souffler. Les deux hommes de science se fixèrent du regard, avec comme seule témoin la lune. Les yeux d'Elvis devinrent vagues.

 **"… Il est difficile de parler, de nos jours. Tout le monde s'entredéchire comme des lions pour le moindre grain de sable, comme des décisions politiques ou un simple film. Le dialogue est maintenant une perte de temps, car chacun s'accroche à ses opinions et ses convictions puériles."**

Le scientifique châtain à lunettes avait du mal à comprendre où le directeur du laboratoire voulait en venir.

 **"C'est navrant de voir des personnes se détester, s'insulter les uns les autres pour des opinions opposés et des idées reçues biaisées. C'est pour ça que notre monde stagne et n'évolue pas comme il faudrait. À force d'entendre les gens se plaindre en masse et les nouvelles déprimantes à la télé ou sur Internet, on finit par ne trouver plus aucune passion pour rien et de ne plus croire en rien. Qui croire ? Quel camp choisir ? Voilà ce qui tues l'humanité à petit feu : les opinions et l'étroitesse d'esprit de l'Homme à voir au-delà de sa perception du monde et à accepter les changements."**

Le Prof se souvient soudain des dernières notes écrites par les employés. Ils auraient apparemment trouvé ce qui constituait l'esprit critique et ce qui convenait aux matières de qualité et d'appréciation d'un individu… Une hypothèse germa dans sa tête… Quelque chose qui le fit frissonner. Elvis le comprit et son visage devint diabolique.

 **"Tout irait pour le mieux si les Hommes pouvait vivre sans opinions ni esprit défensif pour quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Prenons le cas le plus parlant : Internet. Aujourd'hui, c'est le public qui a le pouvoir et qui décide ce qui est 'une bonne chose' ou une 'mauvaise chose'. L'opinion la plus populaire est celle qui gagne. Elle devient la majorité. Ceux qui ont un avis contraire à cet avis majoritaire et bruyant sont lynchés, sans même pouvoir expliquer leur désaccord. Et de toute façon, même s'ils l'auraient dit en long en large et en travers, personne ne les écouterait, trop bornés dans leurs convictions. Tu changes même un petit détail, tu veux faire quelque chose de différent ou discuter de quelque chose sous un autre angle, ce n'est pas possible avec autant de personnes à l'affût. C'est comme ça que beaucoup de personnes perdent peu à peu leur passion et ont des phases de dépressions avec autant de négativisme. Et cela marche pour tout, avec quelques petites irrégularités. Tout ça à cause de limite, d'éthique et de morale. Je ne dis pas qu'elles sont inutiles, sinon on serait toujours des primates. Mais comment vivre avec autant de conflits inutiles et sans fin ?"**

Le Prof était sous le choc. Et après, c'est lui qu'on appelle « savant fou » ?

 **"C'est comme ça que se forme l'intolérance, le racisme, l'homophobie, la xénophobie et bien d'autres maux humains. Si plus personne n'avait de fausses idées ou des illusions à cause d'étroitesse d'esprit et d'opinions, tout cela disparaîtrait."** Son regard se perdit encore plus, pour afficher une expression vide mais avec un sourire indescriptible. **"Ah, un monde où personne ne te juge pour ce que tu es ou pour ce que tu crois… On vivrait beaucoup mieux ainsi ! Ces débats vides et puérils en politique où ces hommes et femmes ne pensent qu'à leur image et leur propre profit, ces personnes à Hollywood qui accepte n'importe quel semblant de scénario pour s'enrichir en faisant un majeur à l'art du cinéma, ces personnes qui refusent de se remettre en question pour tout et n'importe quoi sur Internet, tout ça sera fini ! L'Humanité cessera de se tuer elle-même !"  
**

Elvis se mit à rire. Le scientifique à lunettes, quant à lui, était abasourdi… Ce projet était tout simplement dérangé ! Vivre sans opinions reviendrait à vivre sans émotions ! Sans attache pour quiconque, sans intérêt pour quoi que ce soit… Ce serait un possible retour à la pensée unique, sans libre arbitre. Qui voudrait vivre dans un monde pareil ? Qui adhèrerait à une telle extrémité ? Certainement pas le Prof.

À travers son discours, il avait compris que le Geek devait servir de premier sujet pour confirmer ses théories. Si elle marchait, il allait la tester sur un groupe de personnes : la troupe de Mathieu. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils seraient devenus après cette expérience… Elvis ne s'en serait sûrement pas arrêté là et les auraient 'exploités' jusqu'au bout de leurs limites pour 'la science', comme il disait.

Cet homme était prêt à lobotomiser toute une famille pour confirmer ses recherches sordides.

 **"… Tu voulais sacrifier des vies pour un but aussi obsolète ?! Et tu te prétends humain ?!"**

Elvis arrêta de rire et fixa son interlocuteur.

 **"Pas plus que toi, cher Professeur.**

 **\- Que… ?**

 **\- Tu crois que j'ignore qui tu es vraiment ? Que je n'ai aucune culture web ? C'est très mal me connaître. Tu n'es pas plus humain que moi, vulgaire personnalité d'un homme aux avis discutables. Une chimère qui agit comme un Homme. En science, les sentiments ne valent rien. Seule la logique compte. Tu ne ressentais pas plus de gêne ou de dégoût d'utiliser des cobayes humains au lieu de simples souris. On n'est pas si différent l'un de l'autre."  
**

Bien que cela irrite le Prof d'être mis dans le même sac que cette ordure, ce dernier n'avait malheureusement pas complètement tort. C'est vrai, lui aussi n'était pas tout blanc… Il avait parfois utilisé les membres de sa propre famille comme sujets pour des expériences loufoques. Sans arrière-pensées, sans remords… Il avait fermé son cœur, ses sentiments, presque son âme, pour la science. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi était-il parti de la maison de Mathieu ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Pour preuve, le présentateur l'a laissé reconstruire une autre 'vie' ailleurs sans le forcer à lui donner des nouvelles. Et puis, est-ce que son remplaçant, Maître Panda, était vraiment content de lui prendre sa place ? Le fait qu'il se sente mal de l'avoir viré de SLG mais qu'il souhaitait malgré tout être son ami ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Le simple fait de savoir si sa famille s'inquiétait pour lui a été occulté de ses pensées par sa rancœur et son orgueil.

C'était à ce moment que le scientifique châtain se rendit compte de son idiotie. Qu'il avait non seulement trahi sa propre passion, mais aussi sa famille et surtout lui-même.

' _Je suis un idiot… Si je m'étais posé pour y réfléchir, j'aurais compris que partir n'était pas la solution.'_ Pensa-t-il.

Les mots de Vincent lui reviennent en tête…

 _ **"Sauver, c'est pardonner."**_

Il repensa au Geek, lui souriant avec candeur et gentillesse. Auparavant, il ignorait le véritable sens de ces paroles, mais maintenant il comprit : sauver quelqu'un signifie le pardonner de ses erreurs passées et pouvoir se purger mutuellement de ses péchés. Pardonner et être pardonné.

'… _Si j'ai sauvé le Geek et mes compagnons, ce n'était pas uniquement parce que je devais le faire et arrêter ce taré… Quelque part au fond de moi, je voulais que quelqu'un me pardonne.'_ Il pensa à Mathieu à cette dernière phrase. _'Pardon, Mathieu… Je n'ai été qu'un imbécile depuis tout ce temps. Je ne commettrais plus une erreur de la sorte. Je le jure devant les dieux.'_

 **"C'est vrai."** Cette soudaine affirmation surprit Elvis. " **Il fut un temps, je pensais comme ça. Je pensais agir pour la science, en tout connaissance de cause… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité à prendre mes propres frères comme cobayes."** Le Prof serre son Winchester dans sa main droite. **"** **Mais la science est né du cœur d'une personne, de sa volonté de changer la vision du monde. Tous deux sont aussi importants que la simple logique. C'est ainsi que l'humain avance, malgré ces travers. Et je condamnerais toutes personnes qui veulent ôter ces dons précieux pour réduire le monde à l'état de moutons. Ceux qui ne comprennent pas la valeur des émotions et le poids d'une vie, sans avoir de regrets ni de reproches envers soi-même, ne peuvent parler au nom de la science !**

 **\- Et tu dis ça alors que ton existence ne tient qu'à un fil ?**

 **\- Je me moque d'être un homme ou une personnalité. Je suis le Prof, Peter Sommet ! Et je ne perdrais plus jamais de vue ce qui est important pour moi !"  
**

De nouveau, le silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'intention de céder. Le cœur contre la raison. L'âme contre la coquille vide. La personnalité proche de l'humain contre un homme proche du robot à l'intelligence artificielle.

Des cloches retentirent au loin. Minuit. Les rouages du destin sont désormais en marche, tout retour en arrière était impossible.

Elvis, de nouveau, sourit.

 **"Soit. Alors réglons ça une bonne fois pour toute. Ta volonté contre la mienne."** Il brandit un fusil et le pointe vers le scientifique à lunettes. **"Voyons lequel d'entre nous va écrire le futur !"**

* * *

Des coups de feu retentirent. Quelques robots n'avaient pas été désactivés et fonctionnaient par batteries indépendantes, chose que Vincent régla avec son pistolet.

 **"Saletés de boîtes de conserves.**

 **\- …"**

Le Geek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le sang-froid du jeune homme pour foncer vers le danger sans flancher. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait déjà du mal à presser la gâchette. Pourtant, il remarqua de dos que les épaules de Vincent tremblaient. Il comprit que lui aussi avait peur, mais il ne le montrait pas et prit sur lui pour le protéger.

 **"Ça va aller ?** _Demanda-t-il doucement._

 **\- Oui, on a éliminé les derniers androïdes. Il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter de notre sécurité.**

 **\- Et s'ils se régénéraient ? Comme celui qui nous a poursuivis, moi et mon frère…**

 **\- C'était un prototype, le seul du laboratoire à avoir une telle résistance. Seulement, il coûtait énormément d'argent, alors le directeur n'a pu en fabriquer qu'un seul. Et puis, il ne pouvait fonctionner qu'avec l'électricité. Il suffisait donc d'une panne de courant pour le rendre inutilisable. Un beau gâchis de moyens !**

 **\- Ouf… Je crois que je me serais évanoui si un autre robot de la sorte se montrait sans prévenir.**

 **\- Je te comprends. Allons-y, on ne doit pas être loin de la salle où sont emprisonnées les autres victimes de ce fou à lier."  
**

Les deux garçons continuèrent à avancer à tâtons, enjambant les carcasses dégoulinantes de liquide noir et seulement guidés par des luminescences bleues. Le silence était brisé par le bruit de leurs pas, l'ambiance gelée renforcée par leurs reflets sur les murs brillants, telles des présences fantomatiques. Après avoir ouvert quelques portes grinçantes en retenant leur respiration à cause de cette affreuse odeur de pétrole, ils trouvèrent finalement le lieu d'emprisonnement des Sommet. Le Geek les reconnut au premier coup d'œil.

 **"Mathieu !"**

Alors que le petit garçon se précipitait vers eux et tambourinait leurs cages en criant, Vincent s'étonna de voir que l'étrange mécanisme les maintenant en sommeil était toujours actif. Elvis avait anticipé le coup et use d'une réserve supplémentaire d'énergie pour alimenter seulement cette salle.

' _Tch… J'aurais dû me douter qu'il avait encore une carte dans sa manche. C'aurait été trop facile sinon, la moindre panne les aurait fait se réveiller. Tordu mais futé, le corniaud !'_

Le Geek se mit à pleurer en voyant que sa voix ne leur parvint pas. Le prodige se précipita vers l'un des prisonniers et tenta d'ouvrir la porte pour le libérer, en vain. Il tomba à la renverse face à ce bunker scellé.

 **"Bordel !"** Pesta-t-il en tapant son pied.

Mais détestant s'avouer vaincu, il recommença une nouvelle fois. Le Geek, au départ confus, finit par l'aider en forçant lui aussi sur la poignée. Ils insistèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

 **" 'Chier, bon sang…"** Grogna Vincent entre deux souffles. **"Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas ?"**

Soudain, un vacarme assourdissant se mit à retentir au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme une pluie de balles qui déferlaient. Cela continuait incessamment, suivi d'un court arrêt avant une autre salve. Bien que cela ait l'air d'être deux étages plus haut, le bruit semblait tout prêt d'eux, prêt à arriver n'importe quand.

 **"Une… Une fusillade ?!** _S'écria le Geek, apeuré._

 **\- Je le saurais s'il y avait des armes ou des-"** Il s'arrêta, pensant à quelque chose. **"Non… Ne me dit pas que…"**

* * *

 _ **"...**_

 _ **Celui qui va écrire le futur sera celui qui aura une volonté absolue.**_

 _ **Un miracle existe-t-il ?**_

 _ **Seulement pour ceux qui y croient.**_

 _ **Seulement pour ceux qui acceptent l'existence des miracles et de la magie.**_

 _ **Si tu y crois... Si ta volonté est forte...**_

 _ **Alors je t'offrirais ce miracle.**_

 _ **Quand les papillons dansent, un miracle existe."**_

* * *

 _Je m'excuse encore une fois de la longue absence... Pour éviter de vous faire trop longtemps attendre entre les chapitres d'une grosse fiction (comme celle-ci), je vais essayer d'écrire des One-Shot ou des courts textes en parallèle._

 _Encore un grand merci à vous de commenter et d'aimer cette histoire. Ça me touche beaucoup :)_

 _Comment va se passer les évènements, maintenant ? Qui va gagner ? Est-ce qu'un miracle est possible ? Restez en standby !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut Internet._

 _Après de longues semaines de réécritures, de relectures et de changements (et aussi parce que j'étais en Grèce pour les vacances, donc je n'ai pas pu avancer comme je le pouvais)... Le chapitre 11 d'Awaken Heart sort enfin !_

 _Je m'excuse encore pour ce long moment de silence... Je voulais vraiment que ce chapitre ne fasse pas de faux-pas, comme dans Adolescence (même si à ce moment-là, je n'avais encore l'expérience que j'ai maintenant). Je suis plutôt contente du résultat, et j'espère que vous apprécierez le lire._

 _Ah, et une petite surprise est en préparation... Je n'en dit pas plus, héhé~_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Ce fut Elvis qui tira la première balle.

Il avait dégainé un fusil et tira au niveau du cœur du Prof. Ce dernier esquiva la balle à temps et tira trois fois vers son adversaire, que le directeur contra. Les deux scientifiques continuèrent à se canarder l'un et l'autre, les projectiles mortelles volant à foison et se percutant mutuellement, résultant en feux d'artifices brûlants. Soudain, lors d'une salve particulièrement violente, une balle toucha le haut de l'épaule du Prof, lui brisant l'os dans l'impact.

 **"Argh…"**

Le sang commençait à couler de sa plaie, et le SEI ne réduisait que partiellement la douleur. Etant en mauvaise posture pour attaquer, le Prof décide alors d'utiliser son arme secrète… Il sortit une grenade de sa blouse et la lança en direction d'Elvis, pris de cours, l'objet explosant en plein vol. Le directeur du laboratoire se fit aveuglé par la fumée, et au moment où elle se dissipe, son ennemi avait disparu.

 **"… Rapide pour s'enfuir. Je te pensais plus maladroit que ça, Peter."**

* * *

 **"Bordel… Il ne m'a pas loupé."**

Le Prof reprit son souffle dans une salle de recherche, après avoir couru à en perdre haleine. La perte de sang était peu importante, mais le simple fait de bouger son épaule lui était douloureux. Le scientifique s'estimait chanceux que cette balle n'ait pas touché de points vitaux, mais il ne pouvait plus attaquer efficacement contre son ennemi qui était beaucoup plus armé que lui.

Il devait vite trouver une solution pour s'en sortir, sinon dieu seul sait ce qu'Elvis compte faire de Vincent et du Geek s'il les attrape… Et que dire de Mathieu et ses comparses, toujours piégé dans leurs prisons froides ? Le Prof n'avait pas le luxe d'attendre que ses blessures soient totalement rétablies, le temps lui étant compté pour fuir cet enfer, mais aucune issue ne se dessinait dans sa tête même en usant de toute son intelligence. La douleur de sa plaie sanglante ne l'aidait pas non plus…

Le Prof était sur le point de craquer, quand soudain le visage du Geek lui revint en tête… C'est vrai, il lui avait promis de revenir auprès de lui sain et sauf et de sauver ses compagnons de SLG de quiconque les avait enlevé. Le scientifique était un homme de parole et quand il fait une promesse, il la tient toujours.

 _'_ … _Cette blessure à mon épaule n'est que le prix de mon orgueil… Le prix de mes péchés. Je le mérite pour avoir été aussi idiot. Je préfère mourir que de commettre une nouvelle fois mes erreurs passées. Si je perds de nouveau de vue ce qui compte pour moi, cela voudrais dire que je n'ai rien appris. J'ignore si quelqu'un me pardonnera pour mes fautes… Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, je l'accepterais. Peu importe que personne ne me pardonne, si c'est pour sauver mes proches.'_

 **"Si telle est ta volonté, alors je peux t'aider."**

Cette voix fit sortir le Prof de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux par réflexe, et aperçut la même jeune fille qui l'avait abordé quand il jouait dehors avec le Geek. Le scientifique était très surpris.

 **"Tu… Tu es cette fille au parc.**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu pu entrer ici ?"**

La jeune fille se fit silencieuse pendant un instant.

 **"Tout détective garde ses secrets d'investigation. Cependant, je sais pourquoi tu es ici… J'ignore ce que cet Elvis comptait vraiment faire de ton jeune frère et de ton camarade de travail, mais ce ne devait pas être quelque chose de très moral.**

 **\- …"** Le Prof ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cette fille était mystérieuse, et elle dégageait une aura étrange… Il avait de nombreuses interrogations en tête, mais il préférait taire ces questions aux vues de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La détective reprit la parole. Ses yeux chocolat avec un fond émeraude croisèrent ceux, bleu ciel, du scientifique à lunettes.

 **"Professeur… Tu t'es jeté corps et âme dans cet antre froid et sans vie pour sauver ton frère, en connaissance de cause des risques que tu encourais. Même en sachant être inférieur en force, rien ne t'a arrêté pour aider tes semblables. De ce fait, tu es plus proche d'un humain qu'Elvis.**

 **\- Je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas de mérite à avoir. C'est de ma faute si le Geek s'est retrouvé en danger. Et… C'est à cause de moi qu'il a été malheureux après mon départ égoïste.**

 **\- C'est vrai, il est difficile de penser du bien de quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à sa personne et à l'image qu'il veut donner aux autres. Ce sont ce genre d'individus qui rongent la société de l'intérieur et n'inspirent que le mépris. Il est terriblement facile de blâmer une seule personne de tous les malheurs, comme tu l'as fait avec Mathieu en lui reprochant d'avoir choisi de te retirer de SLG en ayant assumé toi-même qu'il n'en éprouvait pas des remords. Tu devrais regretter ton arrogance pour cela.**

 **\- Je le regrette…"** Après un moment de silence, il reprit. **"Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que je m'accrochais à quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens… Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. J'ai continué à masquer ce que je ressentais vraiment et j'ai commis de nombreuses fautes. Ce n'est que quand je me suis retrouvé face aux conséquences engendré par mon cœur fermé que j'ai commencé à regretter.**

 **\- … Les hommes aiment à mettre le blâme sur une personne et le sacrifier pour laver les péchés. Cependant, ceci n'est pas une loi humaine mais la loi d'un démon. Forcer quelqu'un à porter les péchés n'est que lâcheté et foutaises. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui juge les autres… Je suis quelqu'un qui pardonne les autres.**

 **\- … Huh ?**

 **\- Peter Sommet. Je te pardonne pour tes péchés."**

Le Prof ne s'attendait pas à entendre ces mots… Il ignorait l'identité de cette fille, mais le simple fait qu'elle le pardonne pour ses erreurs passées lui retirait un lourd poids sur les épaules. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, et il les essuya avec vigueur. La détective se mit à sa hauteur.

 **"Ta volonté est forte et l'affection que tu portes pour tes compagnons est sincère. Je te pardonne, et je vais t'aider à vaincre Elvis.**

 **\- … Tu pourrais faire ça ?**

 **\- Seulement si tu crois aux miracles."**

Les miracles. C'est parce qu'ils sont si difficiles à réaliser que beaucoup de personnes abandonnent l'idée d'y croire. C'est ainsi que des situations, où une solution même improbable est possible, se perdent dans le désespoir et deviennent une tragédie. Il faut parfois souffrir pour obtenir un miracle. Cette fille le sait, et elle a bien vu ce qu'a traversé le scientifique pour espérer avoir une bonne fin. C'est parce qu'il a souffert mais qu'il n'a jamais abandonné espoir qu'un miracle est possible. Un miracle est possible par la danse des ailes d'un papillon.

* * *

Elvis longeait les couloirs de son laboratoire, jonchés des carcasses de ses androïdes. Autant de matériel gâché par un seul homme, non une "illusion d'un homme"… Il n'y a pas à dire, le directeur ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que son ennemi ait eu le courage d'affronter ses hommes de mains à lui seul, et encore moins à ce qu'il puisse manier le fusil… Il s'est fait prendre par surprise, lui qui croyait pourtant savoir les moindres mouvements du Prof.

Alors qu'Elvis continuait à chercher le scientifique, quel fut sa surprise de le voir arriver vers lui, arme à la main.

 **"Héhé… Tu t'es finalement décidé de sortir de ta cachette."** Elvis sourit d'un air mauvais.

Mais le directeur ne garda pas longtemps le sourire. La blessure qu'il avait infligée à l'épaule de sa proie n'était plus là, complètement guérie. Les traces des sang avaient disparues, sa blouse avait retrouvé son blanc immaculé. Son fusil… Le Winchester qu'il tenait dans ses mains n'était plus même que celui avec lequel il l'a affronté sur le toit. Il avait pris en taille au point que le canon touchait le sol, ses couleurs marron et gris sont devenues blancs opale et argentées. Et… une mèche blanche pure tombait de ses cheveux châtains. Ses yeux, dissimulés derrière ses lunettes, resplendissaient d'une couleur cristal et d'un feu ardent plein de détermination. C'était à peine si Elvis reconnut le frêle jeune homme venu le défier un peu plus tôt. Tout son être semblait avoir changé, comme si une magie inconnue avait opéré… De la magie ?

 **"… Qui es-tu ? Es-tu vraiment le Professeur, Peter Sommet ?"**

Il y eut un silence. Le Prof ne prononça pas un mot pendant un long moment. Qui il était n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qu'il possède maintenant entre les mains est un 'pouvoir'. Le pouvoir d'une prière. Une bénédiction? Une chance inespérée ? Qu'importe la nature, un miracle a bel et bien eu lieu.

 **"Un être dénué d'humanité ne peut me comprendre."** En levant son Winchester vers Elvis, il continua. **"Je sortirais d'ici et je serais de nouveau réuni avec ma famille. C'est ma réponse… C'est mon futur !"**

Le retour en arrière était désormais impossible. Plus question de fuir. Il fallait régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. L'un armé d'un Winchester, l'autre d'un Mossberg 500.

Les tirs se mirent à retentir.

Les balles se percutèrent et explosèrent au contact, brisant de bout en bout les fenêtres des couloirs. Le sol, emplis de corps métalliques et de pétrole, rendait l'avancée dangereuse et la moindre chute fatale avec les coups de feux rebondissant sur les murs, mais cela n'arrêtait aucunement les deux hommes de tirer sur la gâchette. Plus qu'une bataille d'idéaux, c'était un combat à mort qui s'est enclenché. Rien ne pouvait arrêter les flammes qui brûlent en eux, ils ne renonceront devant rien jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux deviennent comme ces robots : inerte et couvert de sang.

Les deux ennemis comprenaient parfaitement les mouvements de l'autre. Esquive, tirs, protection. Le cycle se répète encore et encore pendant de longues minutes.

 **"On s'anticipe trop bien tous les deux."** Déclara Elvis dans une salve. **"Mais penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre dans ce genre de combat ?**

 **\- Je ne perdrais pas en endurance !"**

Le combat à distance devint alors un combat rapproché. Elvis sortit un Beretta 92 et tira au niveau de la tête du Prof, que ce dernier évita facilement avant de pointer le canon de son Winchester au niveau du cœur de son adversaire. Le directeur du laboratoire, d'un coup de feu, dévia le canon et tira de nouveau vers les yeux de son ennemi, encore une fois esquivé par le scientifique à lunettes qui désarma Elvis avec un coup de pied. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à tirer, il remarqua vite que le directeur avait deux autres pistolets sur lui. Pour ne pas se faire canarder, Le Prof tomba dans un trou causé par leur combat menant à l'étage inférieur. Elvis le suivit et reprit de nouveau une salve, le savant en blouse blanche répondant à cette attaque avec son Winchester. Une fois les pieds à terre, les deux hommes recommencèrent à se tirer dessus, sans qu'aucune balle n'arrive à les toucher. Le temps semblait suspendu, les longues minutes de ce combat à mort ressemblait à une éternité… Et puis, une balle perdue du Prof fit exploser un androïde dysfonctionnel près des pieds d'Elvis. Pris par surprise, le savant à lunettes profita de cette chance inattendue en tirant un second coup de feu qui se logea dans l'épaule gauche de son adversaire. Du sang gicla de la plaie et, perdant l'équilibre, le directeur fou s'écroula au sol, râlant de douleur. Le savant à lunettes reprit son souffle, son esprit encore embrouillé par l'adrénaline qui l'a habité durant ce combat de feu à hauts risques… Il réalise alors qu'il avait gagné.

Cet homme qui avait enlevé ceux qui lui étaient chers et les réduire en rats de laboratoire a perdu, effondré à terre.

Sans bouger d'un pouce, Elvis se mit à parler d'une voix blanche.

 **"… Où as-tu trouvé la force de m'affronter ?**

 **\- De mon cœur qui s'est éveillé, sans doute."  
**

'Avoir la force de vivre en étant moi-même'. Voilà la prière qui lui a permis de tenir une arme entre les mains et d'empêcher une tragédie de se produire. Avec de nombreuses épreuves traversées, après avoir frôlé la mort plus d'une fois dans ce lieu maudit… Le Prof était devenu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être : un humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Celui qui n'était qu'un fragment de l'âme d'un homme a surpassé sa nature de 'personnalité' pour être 'humain'. Ses péchés ont été lavés… Il pouvait maintenant vivre comme il en a envie, sans se mentir à lui-même.

La sirène de police se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur, et il reconnut les ambulances les ayant accompagnés. Le scientifique comprit que ce cauchemar était terminé. Elvis sera arrêté par les forces de l'ordre et jugé pour ses crimes, tandis que les membres de sa famille et son ami Vincent seront sains et saufs et loin de son esprit tordu.

 **"C'est fini, Elvis."**

Le concerné ne prononça pas un mot, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres. Avait-il perdu la raison après avoir réalisé qu'il n'avait plus rien ? Non… Il lui restait encore un atout dans sa manche. Le Prof était au départ confus par cette attitude, puis des sueurs froides lui perlèrent au front quand il entendit un tic-tac venant des étages supérieurs. Le dernier recours… Une bombe à retardement déguisé en robot.

 **"Non, ce n'est pas vrai… !**

 **\- Si ce doit être la fin… Autant que ce soit un feu d'artifice."  
**

Pris de panique, le savant à lunettes prit la fuite, à la recherche d'une sortie. Il pensa d'abord à sauter d'une fenêtre mais en voyant qu'il se situait au troisième étage, il abandonna très vite cette idée. Que faire ? Que faire ? La peur le prit aux tripes. Rechercher la bombe camouflée pour la désamorcer relevait de l'impossible aux vues des nombreuses carcasses au sol dans tout le complexe. Au fur et à mesure que le rythme du tic-tac ralentissait, le Prof céda peu à peu à la panique et perdit ses repères. Mais quand le silence revint…

 **"Hein ? Rien ne s'est passé ?"**

Une odeur de fumée lui parcourut le nez… De la fumée ? Le Prof ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la supercherie : son arme secrète n'était pas une bombe, mais un incendie ! Elvis avait lancé un faux décompte pour l'effrayer et le piéger à l'intérieur du laboratoire pour ensuite le brûler vivant avec le feu ! Comment a-t-il pu tomber aussi facilement dans ce piège ? Mais ce n'était plus le moment de perdre du temps avec des questions inutiles. Il devait s'échapper d'ici et vite !

Le feu commença lentement à s'embraser, et l'air devint de moins en moins respirable à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Les cendres tâchèrent la blouse du Prof et lui brouillèrent la vue, désespérant à trouver une issue de secours. Soudain, il aperçut une lumière verte scintiller… Une sortie ? Le savant n'hésita pas et ouvrit la porte… Avant de tomber dans ce qu'il semblait être un trou. Après plusieurs longues secondes de chute, il vit sur quoi il avait atterrit : des cartons remplis de métal. En levant la tête, il vit la porte de secours et un début d'escalier descendant détruit. Une construction inachevée, probablement.

 **"… Tch. Encore une chance que je sois vivant et en un seul morceau… Ou presque. Urgh…"  
**

Le Prof ne tergiversa pas longtemps et continua à courir jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée principale. Il prit un androïde encore intact pour le jeter à pleine force sur les portes avant de s'extirper de cette fournaise. Les policiers et les pompiers venus en renfort virent le jeune homme en sueur et couverts de cendres, peinant à respirer.

 **"Aidez cet homme ! Dépêchez-vous !"** Hurla le chef policier.

Tandis que les pompiers firent leurs possibles pour arrêter ce brasier, les secours accoururent auprès du Prof pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Le rescapé des flammes reprit peu à peu ses esprits et à respirer normalement, le SEI l'aidant grandement dans cette situation. Il était tâché de cendres, mais aucunes brûlures à la peau. Quel soulagement pour lui… S'il n'avait pas été aussi réactif, il aurait été cuit ! Il remercia les infirmiers pour leur aide, et…

 **"Peter !"**

Le Prof reconnut cette voix… Il tourna la tête derrière lui et vit le Geek, le regard stupéfait. C'est vrai… Il lui avait fait la promesse de revenir auprès de lui quoi qu'il arrive. L'aîné sourit tendrement à son cadet, pour le rassurer que ce qu'il voit en ce moment n'était pas un rêve.

 **"Je suis revenu, Seth."**

Le petit garçon, sous le coup de l'émotion, se jeta sur son frère et lui fit un câlin, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Il avait été tellement anxieux de perdre un membre de sa famille qu'il était resté dans une sorte de transe créée par la panique. Maintenant que cette pression était retombée, il laissa éclater sa joie de revoir son aîné. Ému, le Prof serra très fort le Geek dans ses bras.

 **"J'ai eu si peur… Quand j'ai entendu les coups de feu, j'ai cru que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Et puis, on a vu cet incendie qui s'est déclenché… J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre…**

 **\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Ce cauchemar est terminé. Nous sommes en sécurité. Tu vas bien, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi."**

Le Prof laissa couler des larmes et murmura doucement avec toute l'affection du monde :

 **"Je t'aime, mon petit frère."**

Surpris, le Geek regarda l'adulte, ce dernier continuant de lui sourire avec tendresse. Depuis que le Prof avait accepté de s'occuper de lui à la demande de Mathieu, il ne l'avait jamais entendu lui dire clairement qu'il l'aimait, même si les marques d'affection qu'il lui offrait étaient suffisantes pour le comprendre. Mais à présent, il en avait la certitude… Heureux comme tout, l'enfant montra au savant son plus beau sourire.

 **"Moi aussi, je t'aime."  
**

Les deux frères se firent de nouveau un câlin. Après quelques minutes, le Prof se releva et prit la main du Geek. Un policier avança vers leur direction.

 **"Comment vous portez-vous, monsieur Peter ?**

 **\- Plutôt bien, merci… Ah, vous connaissez mon nom ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour trouver cet endroit ?**

 **\- Votre collègue Vincent et votre frère nous ont donné l'alerte. Nous enquêtions déjà sur une affaire de disparitions étranges dans de nombreuses villes du nord de la France, et quand votre ami nous a tout expliqué sur ce qu'il se passait dans cette zone déjà suspectée par les juges de recéler des produits dangereux, nous sommes aussitôt venus ici pour arrêter le coupable. Le détective Carroll nous a fourni toutes les preuves nécessaires pour intervenir.**

 **\- Le détective Carroll ?**

 **\- C'est moi."** Fit une voix féminine.

À la grande stupeur du Prof, celle qui avait parlé n'était nulle autre que la jeune fille qui l'avait abordé quand il a été blessé par Elvis. Alors elle n'avait pas menti, c'était une vraie détective.

 **"J'enquêtais sur les mystérieuses disparitions depuis un moment. Les personnes enlevées par le coupable -sans laisser de traces- étaient retrouvées deux ou trois jours après leur 'disparition', sans que ces dernières ne se souviennent de quoi que ce soit et sans véritables liens communs entre elles. Un temps, ces évènements étranges se sont arrêtés… Puis, quand une nouvelle disparition a eu lieu -celle de Vincent- et que cette fois c'était un vrai kidnapping, j'ai commencé à faire le lien avec cette zone achetée récemment par un inconnu. Un lieu isolé, qui plus est un laboratoire loin de la ville… Cela devait cacher quelque chose. J'ai fini par rassembler toutes les pièces de puzzle de toute cette histoire et j'ai compris les motifs du coupable. J'ai prévenu la police et les services d'urgences, car je suspectais cet endroit de contenir une véritable bombe, même si au final ça s'est révélé faux… Mais j'ai bien fait d'insister pour demander aux pompiers de venir en cas d'incendie."**

Incroyable… Malgré son jeune âge, la jeune fille a pu retrouver les traces d'Elvis et savoir ce qu'il tramait dans l'ombre, quand bien même ce dernier avait pris toutes les précautions du monde pour rester discret. Et c'est grâce à elle qu'il a pu réaliser son 'miracle'… En levant les yeux vers les camions des ambulances, le Prof vit des personnes se faire embarquer à l'intérieur. C'était Alex, Mathieu et ses autres comparses, libérés de leur prison !

 **"Mathieu !**

 **\- Rassurez-vous, monsieur Peter. Ils vont bien, ils sont juste inconscients.** _Lui répondit le policier, voyant le regard inquiet du scientifique à lunettes._

 **\- Je suis arrivée au moment où Vincent et ton frère sont sortis du laboratoire en catastrophe et complètement apeuré.** _Reprit la détective._ **Quand ils m'ont raconté que tes semblables étaient enfermés à l'intérieur, je me suis précipité pour les libérer de leur 'cellule endorphique'. La police est arrivée quelques minutes après pour les faire sortir d'ici avant votre violent combat aux étages.**

 **\- Ils vont être amené à l'hôpital pour certifier leur état de santé, mais ils n'ont montré aucun problème grave.**

 **\- Dieu merci, ils vont bien…"** Le Prof soupira de soulagement.

Le Geek serra la main de son frère pour le rassurer, ce qui fit sourire l'adulte et lui caressa la tête. Le policier et le détective Carroll rejoignirent Vincent, qui continuait à témoigner de cette affaire.

Le Prof leva ensuite les yeux au ciel, orné des étoiles et de la lune, resplendissante comme jamais. Le combat était terminé… Il était en vie. Il a pu renouer les liens qu'il avait perdus avec ses frères en les sauvant d'un horrible sort et se repentir de ses péchés grâce à cela. Il n'a plus de chaînes sales qui lacèrent son corps.

Le Professeur, Peter Sommet, était heureux.

Mais soudain…

 **"Grand frère ?"** Murmura le Geek.

Les jambes du Prof vacillèrent, comme s'il avait du mal à rester debout. Un mal de tête s'empara de lui et ses forces le quittèrent peu à peu.

 **"Kh…"**

Et il s'évanouit, sous le regard choqué du Geek.

 **"GRAND FRÈRE !"**


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous._

 _Aye, ce chapitre aura pris son temps pour s'écrire ! Je pourrais vous résumer les raisons de ce LONG moment d'absence : page blanche, problèmes d'anxiété, aide à des amis qui n'allaient pas bien, et surtout ma reprise des cours. Mais je n'en ferais rien, car je suis contente de pouvoir écrire de nouveau !_

 _(Petit message aux fans de l'animé Osomatsu-san : attendez-vous à voir des histoires sur cette série de ma part, héhé... Mais shh)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Sa tête était lourde. Le noir était la seule chose qui l'entourait. Et puis, une odeur aseptisée entra lentement dans ses narines. Sa conscience se réveilla alors et le contrôle de son corps lui revint petit à petit.

Après plusieurs minutes de transe, le Prof ouvrit doucement les yeux... Des lumières blanches l'aveuglèrent pendant un court instant. Une fois sa vision adaptée, le scientifique observa la pièce. Le pauvre homme, n'ayant pas ses lunettes sur le nez, ne pouvait clairement distinguer les formes mais il comprit bien vite qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. En tournant la tête vers la gauche, il aperçut la fenêtre. Le temps maussade alternait entre l'assombrissement et quelques éclaircies. L'horloge posée à droite du cadran indiquait trois heures.

Le Prof se souvint alors de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Le sauvetage de sa famille et de son ami Vincent, sa bataille contre Elvis et ses robots, ainsi que l'incendie du laboratoire de son ennemi... Ce fut une très longue nuit pour le scientifique, probablement l'une des plus longues qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Il peinait encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de vivre en une soirée... Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il irait sauver le Geek au point de se déguiser en Patron, de se battre contre des criminels et de détruire une armée d'androïdes à lui seul avec un Winchester, des grenades et un poignard, il aurait sincèrement cru entendre un scénario de film d'action. Mais aussi improbable soit-il, c'était bel et bien la réalité...

Le Prof avait retrouvé son petit frère ainsi que ses collègues de SLG et son colocataire disparu, et tous en étaient ressortis sains et saufs. Il avait sauvé la vie de ses êtres chers. Son cœur était passé par pleins de sentiments : le regret, le chagrin, la colère, la peur, la détermination, mais aussi la joie qu'il avait autrefois étouffée en lui par vanité, la capacité de sourire... Et l'amour. Un amour fraternel sincère envers son benjamin, et un lien familial fort avec Mathieu et ses homologues. Autant de choses ressenties en si peu de temps... Comme s'il avait rattrapé le temps perdu à se mentir à lui-même. Cette simple pensée lui fit tout drôle...

L'homme de science se redressa doucement et adossa son dos sur son oreiller avant de souffler. Par réflexe, il regarda ses mains : elles étaient recouvertes de bandages. Il en ressentait également au niveau de son ventre. Surpris, le Prof toucha son thorax et remarqua qu'il avait été touché au niveau de la côte droite. Pourtant, il a continué à bouger, courir, tirer de nombreux coups de fusil et à se battre sans jamais ressentir de la fatigue ou de la douleur.

 **"Serait-ce le SEI qui ait produit cet effet ?"** Pensa-t-il. Plus il y réfléchit, plus cette hypothèse était plausible. Il aurait été impossible pour lui de survivre aussi longtemps avec une balle plantée dans la côte, même s'il s'agissait d'un tir manqué. N'importe qui se serait effondré au sol avec une blessure pareille, et la douleur en aurait été insupportable. Le Prof soupira de soulagement d'être encore en vie.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Jean-Baptiste Roche, un médecin. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha du blessé.

 **"Oh, vous vous êtes réveillé, Mr. Sommet. Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

 **\- J'ai encore la tête un peu lourde, mais je vais bien... Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Les urgences vous ont emmené à l'hôpital. La police nous a expliqué la situation dans laquelle vous étiez, et nous vous avons soigné. Fort heureusement, ce ne sont que des blessures légères. Elles cicatriseront vite et ne laisseront aucune trace sur votre corps. C'est un vrai miracle que vous ayez survécu à cet incendie !"**

Un miracle... Oui, il y croyait, à présent. Les miracles existaient. Cette jeune fille qui l'avait aidé alors qu'il était au bord du désespoir, la détective Carroll, lui avait prouvé que ce qu'il considérait comme "une chose illogique et irrationnelle" pouvait se produire.

 **"On peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance.** _Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Prof._ **Mais... Est-ce que je suis le seul ici ? Où sont mes frères et mon ami ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?**

 **\- Rassurez-vous, Mr. Sommet. Votre famille se porte bien. Ceux qui ont été plongé dans un long sommeil se sont réveillés et n'ont aucune séquelle physique ou mentale. Quant à votre collègue de travail, il a dû passer par quelques soins mais il est sain et sauf.**

 **\- Oh, quel soulagement ! J'étais vraiment inquiet..."**

Le docteur sourit.

 **"Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite vous voir.**

 **\- Quelqu'un ?"** Répéta le Prof, curieux.

Le Geek entra timidement dans la chambre. En voyant son aîné éveillé, son regard s'illumina et le jeune gamer se jeta sur lui par surprise. Il se blottit le plus possible contre son corps.

 **"Peter !"**

Malgré le fait qu'il se retenait de gémir de douleur à cause de sa blessure à la côte, le Prof était trop heureux de revoir son petit frère pour y prêter attention. Il enlaça tendrement son cadet dans ses bras, lui caressant la tête et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Jean-Baptiste décida de les laisser seuls et sortit de la pièce.

 **"Tout va bien, mon petit frère. Je suis là.**

 **\- ... Dieu merci, tu n'as rien… J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave.**

 **\- Non, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai juste perdu connaissance. J'ai dû te faire peur, je suis désolé...** _Le scientifique arborait une mine triste._

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi !"** Le Geek fit un câlin à son aîné, en faisant bien attention à sa blessure. Après un petit moment de silence, il reprit. **"Merci de m'avoir sauvé."**

L'adulte, attendri, eut de nouveau le sourire et câlina le petit garçon. **"De rien. C'est le rôle d'un grand frère de protéger son cadet, après tout."**

Les deux frères restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, pendant de longues minutes. L'homme de science se souvint alors des paroles qu'il avait prononcées avant de combattre Elvis : "Je sortirais d'ici et je serais de nouveau réuni avec ma famille". Oui… Ce futur s'était réalisé, par la seule force de son courage. Il n'avait pas fui, il n'avait pas pris ses jambes à son cou pour sauver sa vie. Non, il s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour obtenir sa bonne fin. Et ses efforts avaient payé.

La porte de la chambre toqua de nouveau. Pris au dépourvu, les deux Sommet se séparèrent. Un policier entra alors.

 **"Pardonnez-moi pour cette entrée soudaine. Êtes-vous Mr. Peter Sommet ?** _Demanda le gardien de la paix au scientifique._

 **\- Oui, c'est moi.** _Lui répondit le blessé._

 **\- Je suis Edouard Klauss, le chef de la brigade policière en charge de l'enquête des mystérieuses disparitions en France, orchestré par Mr. Elvis Fallsnow. Mes collègues m'ont rapporté les évènements de la nuit passée. Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien.**

 **\- Je vous remercie.** _Le Prof se prêta à un léger sourire._

 **\- Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser d'avoir traîné à débusquer cet homme. Nous étions entre temps occupés par l'enquête d'un vol de produits chimiques dans un laboratoire de la capitale."**

Le fameux vol de produits chimiques dont avait été victime le laboratoire où il travaillait... Pour le Prof, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. C'était Elvis le coupable. Il en avait besoin pour perfectionner ses androïdes.

 **"Hum..."** Murmura le Geek, un peu hésitant. Il comprenait que ce qui allait suivre serait une discussion d'adultes et qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas les déranger. **"Est-ce que je devrais m'en aller ?**

 **\- Non, vous pouvez rester.** _Rassura le policier._ **Je voulais simplement savoir comment se portaient les blessés avant de faire notre rapport d'enquête.**

 **\- ... Mr. Klauss. Qu'est-il advenu du complexe incendié ?** _Demanda le scientifique, ayant entre temps remis ses lunettes._

 **\- Les pompiers ont réussi à maîtriser le feu et à l'arrêter aux environs de sept heures du matin, après une longue nuit de lutte. Lorsque nous sommes revenus sur le lieu sinistré, nous avons pu constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Les trois quarts du laboratoire sont partis en fumée. Seul le rez-de-chaussée et quelques bunkers externes sont restés debout. Des métaux carbonisés ont été retrouvés dans les décombres, complètement déformés.**

 **\- Il n'y avait pas de corps à l'intérieur ?**

 **\- Le seul "corps" que nous ayons trouvé était trop endommagé pour être identifié, mais après une autopsie nous nous sommes aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'un robot humanoïde et non d'un être humain. Des analyses plus approfondies des environs vont avoir lieu dans les jours à venir. Nous recherchons toujours Elvis Fallsnow dans les cendres, mais cela s'annonce difficile aux vues des risques d'intoxication de la zone."**

Il y eut un silence. Le Geek et le Prof s'échangèrent un regard, ayant la même pensée en tête : Si aucun corps humain n'avait été découvert, cela signifiait qu'Elvis n'était pas mort. Il avait probablement échappé aux flammes d'une manière ou d'une autre, et était désormais en fuite. Comment a-t-il pu s'enfuir alors que l'incendie était devenu incontrôlable en l'espace de quelques minutes ? Où se terrait-il en ce moment ? Autant de questions demeurant sans réponses...

L'homme de science et son cadet se regardèrent de nouveau après un court flottement et, sans même se parler, ils comprirent ce qu'ils devaient faire : raconter leur mésaventure à Mr. Klauss. Tous deux ont été des témoins directs du plan terrifiant d'Elvis, l'un en tant que cible et l'autre en tant qu'adversaire l'ayant affronté en volte-face. Ce criminel avait fait trop de mal pour rester impuni, alors il était important pour eux d'aider, même partiellement, les autorités pour l'empêcher de nuire. C'est donc après une profonde inspiration que le Prof s'exprima, son regard vers le chef de police :

 **"Mr. Klauss. Je sais quelles étaient les intentions d'Elvis Fallsnow. Mon frère et moi avons été témoins de ses agissements."**

Ainsi, le Prof décrivit en détail tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu de cette nuit cauchemardesque à Mr. Klauss. L'ambition d'une lobotomie générale de la population, la vision d'un monde "sans esprit fermé" (du moins, selon les dires de cet homme), mais également comment s'était passé l'enlèvement de son frère sous ses yeux. Par chance, il avait gardé une des notes des "employés" du laboratoire dans une poche intérieure de sa blouse pour confirmer ses dires, bien qu'elle fût froissée et quelque peu endommagée.

Ce fut bien évidemment un choc pour le gardien de la paix d'entendre pareilles horreurs sorti de l'esprit dérangé d'un homme tout aussi tordu. Qui ne le serait pas ? Après une rapide série de questions, Edouard finit par s'en aller. Le Prof soupira, tandis que le Geek le regardait du coin de l'œil, étonnamment calme.

 **"Prof.**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Tu penses que la presse sera au courant de cette affaire ?**

 **\- Je me le demande aussi… Cependant, comme les mystérieuses disparitions dans le pays n'ont pas été médiatisées, je suppose qu'ils vont laisser toute cette affaire sous silence. D'une certaine façon tant mieux, je n'ai guère envie de m'attirer les caméras des journalistes en sortant d'ici.**

 **\- C'est vrai."** Le Geek rigola doucement, ce qui fit sourire le scientifique alité.

Cependant, l'adulte n'avait pas l'esprit tout à fait tranquille. Ce n'était pas la douleur ressenti par ses blessures ou le fait d'avoir été interrogé par la police qui le tracassait… C'était le moment où il devait revoir Mathieu. Le Prof savait qu'il devait tôt ou tard lui adresser la parole, mais rien ne le prédisait à ce que cela se passe après de telles circonstances. Bien-sûr, il appréhendait sa réaction en voyant le Geek subitement rajeuni (mais il s'attendait tout aussi bien à ce qu'il s'en fiche), mais surtout… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il reviendra dans son ancienne maison ? Comment ses homologues accueilleront son retour ?

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, le Prof était perdu.


	13. Chapter 13

_On n'y croyait plus... Mais voici le nouveau chapitre d'Awaken Heart !_

 _Nous nous approchons de la fin de l'histoire... Quel en sera le dénouement ? Restez en standby._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

C'était sous une nuit noire et froide que le Prof et le Geek sortirent de l'hôpital.

Avant cela, le scientifique était allé voir son camarade convalescent pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien de grave à part une blessure à la jambe gauche. L'adolescent devrait sortir vers la fin de la semaine, au moment où le laboratoire où il travaille rouvrira ses portes après une période de chômage technique. Le Prof repartit donc avec l'esprit léger, laissant les médecins s'occuper de son ami.

Cependant, il restait encore une ombre au tableau… Son face-à-face avec Mathieu.

Le Prof savait très bien qu'il devait affronter son regard un jour ou l'autre. Même s'il relativisait et n'avait aucune véritable raison de s'inquiéter, une angoisse profonde le tétanisait en pensant à la réaction de ses homologues lorsqu'ils le verront… Seront-ils heureux de son retour, ou au contraire seront-ils en colère contre lui après que ce dernier ait volontairement coupé les ponts avec eux ? Est-ce que la police leur a raconté qu'ils viennent d'échapper à la mort grâce à lui, et si oui comment l'ont-ils pris ?

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux Sommet ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Seuls les bruits de leurs pas résonnant au milieu des rues désertes venaient troubler ce silence gênant. Par réflexe, le Geek leva les yeux vers son aîné… L'expression grave sur son visage trahissait un doute certain. Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de briser cette atmosphère étrangement froide, mais il la referma aussitôt. Que pouvait-il dire dans cette situation ? Les tourments de son sauveur n'étaient pas les mêmes que les siens. Cependant, il fut certain d'une chose : l'un comme l'autre souffraient de la solitude.

Désespérés d'avoir un contact avec les autres, désespérés d'être mis à l'écart et traiter comme des misérables.

Finalement, après un moment d'hésitation, il lui prit la main. Ce dernier, sorti de ses pensées, posa son regard vers son cadet, qui lui sourit tendrement. L'homme à lunettes lui rendit son sourire, avant de détourner les yeux. Le petit garçon en fit de même. De nouveau il y eut un silence, jusqu'à ce que le Prof pousse un soupir.

" **C'est ironique de voir que je n'ai nullement peur d'affronter des androïdes prêt à me tuer, mais que je redoute de revoir Mathieu et tous les autres comme un enfant qui fait face à des inconnus.**

- **Pourtant, ce ne sont pas des inconnus.** _Remarqua le gamer._

\- **Je sais.** "

Oui, il le savait, cependant il restait empli d'appréhension à l'idée de tous les revoir. Le scientifique serra la main du plus jeune, comme pour se donner un peu de courage, bien qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'appartement, son cœur battait fort dans sa cage thoracique. Cependant, grâce à la présence de son protégé à ses côtés, il se sentait prêt à parler à sa famille.

Après un instant d'hésitation durant lequel les deux homologues se regardèrent d'un air incertain, ce fut le Prof qui toqua à la porte de trois coups distincts. Au bout de cinq longues secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un Mathieu d'abord étonné, puis choqué, fixant le scientifique d'un air sidéré.

" **Euh… Bonsoir.** " Finit-il par dire simplement, et recula un peu pour faire entrer les deux derniers de la troupe, visiblement bien trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Lorsque les nouveaux venus franchirent le seuil de la porte, deux paires d'yeux abasourdis les accueillirent. Ils restèrent alors immobiles, retenant leur respiration, attendant une réaction de la part du vidéaste ou de ses personnalités. Celui qui rompit le silence fut Maître Panda, qui poussa un petit cri attendri se rapprochant plus d'un miaulement de chaton qu'à un grognement d'ursidé. Il se précipita vers le Geek et le prit dans ses bras en le soulevant du sol en souriant.

" **Mon Dieu, Geek** , _s'exclama-t-il_ , **je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, mais tu es tellement adorable !**

\- **T'es trop mignon, gros.** " Ajouta le Hippie en venant le serrer à son tour, tout aussi attendri que le chanteur en kigurumi.

Le garçonnet gémit faiblement. Bien qu'il aimait d'ordinaire les câlins, il avait du mal à respirer lorsqu'on l'étreignait de la sorte.

" **Vous m'étouffez…** " Gémit-il, et les plus grands se détachèrent un peu de lui en riant, amusés.

Le Prof esquissa lui-même un léger sourire à la vue de cette scène et leva machinalement les yeux, ce qui lui fit croiser ceux de son créateur, qui devait le fixer depuis une bonne minute, et soutint son regard en silence. Le maître des lieux l'observait d'un air neutre, bien que ses traits furent légèrement tirés vers le bas.

Etait-il… Triste ? Le Prof ne savait quoi penser, et même s'ils se regardèrent d'un air pesant et étrange pendant plus d'une trentaine de secondes, il finit par détourner la tête et chercha des yeux le seul personnage qu'il n'avait pas encore vu depuis qu'il était rentré.  
En parlant du loup, celui-ci était au fond de la pièce, appuyé contre un mur avec les bras croisés, dans une position plutôt décontractée malgré le fait que son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Le Patron regardait les cinq autres personnes qui étaient présentes dans la pièce et ne semblait pas vouloir se joindre à eux, préférant rester dans l'ombre, contrairement à ses habitudes.

Sous le poids de cette tension insoutenable, le Prof finit par trouver la force d'engager la conversation avec Mathieu.

" **Hum…** _commença-t-il, un peu nerveux_ , **Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous rentrés ?**

- **Hein ? Ah, depuis le début de l'après-midi. Les policiers nous ont raccompagnés ici.**

- **Je vois… Et… Que vous ont-ils dit ?** _Demanda l'homme de science à son créateur, ne pouvant esquiver plus longtemps le sujet d'Elvis. Il se devait de lui dire la vérité, même s'il y avait de grandes chances que ce dernier ne puisse croire une histoire aussi farfelue._

\- **Eh bien… Après notre réveil à l'hôpital, le chef de la police est venu nous voir et nous a expliqué ce qui nous était arrivé. Un accident de trafic est survenu lors de notre retour de convention, et le choc nous a fait perdre connaissance. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé après ça, par contre.** "

 _Quoi ?_ Ce fut la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit du Prof après cette révélation.

Effectivement, à l'exception du scientifique et du gamer, aucun des membres de l'équipe de SLG n'avaient de souvenirs concernant le criminel et son projet maléfique. Durant leur hospitalisation, les médecins remarquèrent qu'il y avait un taux élevé de benzodiazépines non sédatif au niveau de leurs cerveaux. Ils identifièrent très vite la cause de cette anomalie : il s'agissait d'un puissant médicament qu'Elvis leur avait fait ingérer de force avant de les mettre en stase, résultant à leur éveil d'une amnésie partielle.

 _Evidemment…_ Pensa l'homme de science, une fois l'étonnement passé. _Elvis avait dû se douter que si ses otages venaient à se réveiller, ils le dénonceraient immédiatement à la police et mettraient ses plans en péril. Effacer leur mémoire était la solution parfaite pour préserver son identité._

Il se mit à réfléchir. Si la police a décidé de ne rien leur révéler sur ce fou à lier, c'était sûrement pour ne pas leur rappeler cet horrible incident qui aurait pu leur coûter la vie…

… _Il serait préférable que je garde le silence. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose. Certes, ils ne sauront pas que je les aie sauvés… Mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi._

Le scientifique expliqua alors aux autres Sommet de quelle manière le Geek avait subi cet étrange changement, tandis que celui-ci s'était blotti contre lui entre temps.

" **Mais… Il ne va pas rester comme ça tout le temps, hein ?** _S'enquit Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils, anxieux._

\- **Non, non, n'aie aucune crainte** , _répondit l'intellectuel d'un air confiant en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez_. **Je prévois de terminer ma gélule ce soir et de la lui donner. Durant la nuit, il retrouvera son apparence normale.**

\- **Dommage, je commençais à m'habituer à cette bouille toute mignonne.** " Rit doucement Maitre Panda en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du petit qui poussa un cri de protestation malgré le fait qu'il souriait joyeusement lui aussi.

Le Prof ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de la triste vérité concernant la situation actuelle : Maître Panda était désormais à sa place, avec sa minute à lui. Mais lui, avait-il toujours sa place au sein de cette famille ? Il observa un instant ses deux frères d'esprit se chamailler gentiment, et se mordit la lèvre. Le mangeur de bambou était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il avait lui aussi le droit de vivre, rien n'était de sa faute… L'intellectuel décida alors qu'ils devaient parler, histoire de mettre les points sur les "i", pour qu'il n'y ait plus de malentendu entre eux. Il souhaitait que son sentiment de culpabilité grandissant s'envole.

Le scientifique et le chanteur discutèrent à part, dans un coin isolé du salon. Maître Panda avait laissé le Prof s'exprimer, très attentif à ses paroles. Celui-ci s'était enfin confessé au plus jeune et se sentit libéré d'un poids.

" **Je suis désolé de t'avoir mal jugé, Maître Panda** , _termina l'homme de science en levant les yeux vers l'ursidé avec un regret sincère_. **J'ai été aveuglé par mon amertume et mon chagrin, mais j'ai à présent compris que tu n'y étais pour rien… Encore désolé.** "

Son homologue le regarda avec intérêt, visiblement ému par ses paroles.

" **Tu sais, je n'ai pas été spécialement heureux de prendre ta place** , dit-il doucement. **Même si j'admets que c'est palpitant d'avoir ma propre chronique dans l'émission, je me sentais mal de te remplacer alors que tu faisais cela depuis si longtemps… J'ai toujours voulu être ton ami, Prof, crois-moi… Tu penses qu'il serait possible que nous le devenions ?** "

L'homme en blanc répondit par un sourire et clôtura cette discussion par une accolade amicale, à laquelle le chanteur répondit aussitôt.

Le temps s'écoula bien vite. Comme convenu, le Prof termina la création de sa gélule Annulateur sous l'œil attentif du Geek, qui, cette fois-ci, ne toucha à rien, trop occupé à l'observer. Une fois le produit terminé, l'homme de science le tendit délicatement à son cadet.

" **Tu boiras ça avant d'aller te coucher** _,_ _lui_ _indiqua-t-il._

\- **D'accord.** " _Acquiesça le concerné._

Le petit garçon se mit soudain à tirer sa blouse blanche. Le Prof arqua un sourcil, un peu confus, tandis que l'autre s'acharnait à lui faire atteindre son niveau. Il finit par se baisser, étonné, et le Geek lui offrit alors un beau sourire suivi d'un bisou sur la joue.

" **Merci, grand frère !** " s'écria-t-il avec joie, avant de s'emparer de la gélule et de déguerpir sans demander son reste, sous l'œil attendri du scientifique. L'adulte souffla un bon coup, exténué mais fier de son remède.

Il sortit à son tour de sa chambre, bien tenté par un café. Mathieu l'interpella presque aussitôt.

" **On va bientôt passer à table, Prof.** " Lui dit-il d'un ton calme.

Même si le Prof était surpris du ton qu'avait pris le vidéaste, il ne le releva pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il lui avait parlé comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il avait déjà réintégré la famille. Cela faisait certes plaisir à l'intellectuel, mais une angoisse profonde commença à lui prendre le cœur. Est-ce que son créateur avait accepté son retour ou, au contraire, pensait-il que ce serait leur dernière soirée ensemble avant qu'ils ne repartent chacun de leur côté ? Le Prof se remémora alors le regard impassible de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait remis les pieds à l'appartement des Sommet, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le malaise entre les deux hommes, incapables de briser la glace. Il finit tout de même par rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine, où l'attendait un délicieux repas. Ce n'est qu'en entendant son estomac grogner comme un lion qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait terriblement faim. Il alla donc s'installer auprès du Geek et de Maître Panda, qui lui avait laissé une place entre eux.

L'ambiance était loin d'être pesante, bien au contraire. Tous les Sommet discutait et rigolait joyeusement. Seul le Patron restait dans son mutisme, fixant du regard l'homme en blouse blanche derrière ses lunettes teintées de noir, tout le long du dîner.

Après le repas, le Prof vint s'allonger sur son lit en soupirant. Il était fatigué, et pourtant ses souvenirs continuaient de le tourmenter…

Les images du laboratoire d'Elvis et sa confrontation avec Elvis et ses androïdes demeuraient toujours fraiches dans sa mémoire… Il ressentit de nouveau la sensation de l'huile sur sa peau en se rappelant des milliers de carcasses métalliques jonchant le sol, enduites de liquide noir. Oh, ce n'était pas la mutinerie qui troublait l'homme de science, mais son aisance avec laquelle il a manié son winchester… Aucune hésitation, aucune pitié et aucun état d'âme, allant même jusqu'à trancher la gorge d'un robot d'une seule impulsion meurtrière. Certes, ce n'était que des pions programmés pour exécuter les ordres de leur chef et tuer quiconque viendraient dérégler ses sombres desseins. Mais s'ils avaient été humains… Alors le massacre qu'avait réalisé le Prof de ses propres mains aurait pris un tout autre sens. Qui aurait pu imaginer le scientifique cynique de SLG réaliser un carnage pareil ? Ce genre de chose était la spécialité du Patron, pas la sienne. En un sens, il avait agi tout aussi froidement que lui.

Soudainement coupé dans ses pensées, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Intrigué, le Prof leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et se retint de déglutir en voyant le Patron, se tenant autour de la porte telle une ombre prédatrice ayant coincé sa proie. Qu'était-il venu faire ? Lui régler son compte ? Le frapper avec violence ? Un sort pire encore que la mort ? Un frisson glacé traversa son dos lorsque le criminel referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha dangereusement de son homologue.

Pris au piège, l'intellectuel détourna vivement la tête, son regard fixé au mur en face de lui, des sueurs froides coulant de son front. Tel fut sa surprise en constatant que l'homme en noir s'était tout simplement assit sur le rebord du lit. Le Prof le regarda avec incompréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole :

" **Tu repenses à ce que tu as fait dans ce laboratoire ?** " s'enquit l'homme en noir, parlant pour la première fois de la soirée.

Face à l'air ahuri de son collègue, le pervers de la famille eut un sourire amusé, mais reprit rapidement son sérieux.

" **Tu… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'une drogue de faiblard suffirait à me mettre à terre ou à m'occulter des souvenirs ?** "

Silence… Le Prof détourna la tête pour toute réponse. Le hors-la-loi poussa un soupir avant de dévier lui aussi le regard.

" **Non, je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, gamin. Je me souviens parfaitement bien de ce qui est arrivé.**

- **…**

- **Je comprends mieux à quel point être emprisonné sans pouvoir rien faire est insupportable. Malgré mon état cryogénique, j'étais conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'ai clairement entendu les coups de feux résonner et les robots s'écraser au sol, mais impossible de me réveiller ou de bouger mon corps. Et pourtant, dieu sait que j'avais envie de péter la gueule de ce connard et ses maudits répliquants.** "

 _Il était conscient depuis tout ce temps ? … Je vois. Cela explique pourquoi il se souvient de tout… Quelque part, je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas pu se faire avoir aussi facilement. C'est le plus résistant d'entre nous tous, après tout. L'arrêter est pratiquement impossible._ Pensa le scientifique.

" **… Il y a un truc qui te tracasse. Tes yeux en disent long sur ce que tu penses.**

\- **… J'ai tué des androïdes de sang-froid sous les yeux du Geek. Et après mon affrontement avec Elvis, j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour le prendre en traître et le blesser à l'épaule… Mais l'espace d'un instant, j'ai failli le viser en plein cœur.** _Le Prof marqua une pause après avoir vidé ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience._ **Je savais que la vie de ceux auxquels je tiens était en danger et que je n'avais d'autres options que de neutraliser ce taré et ses sous-fifres. Seulement, j'ai beau me dire que j'ai 'bien agi', ce que j'ai fait n'était rien de moins que des meurtres. Surtout qu'avant, j'ai bel et bien blessé des humains pour pouvoir retrouver Elvis.**

\- **Qui ça ?**

\- **Deux magouilleurs bas de plafond. Rudolf et Krauss, je crois.**

\- **Sérieux ? Ces deux cons ? … Eh ben, finalement sous tes grands airs, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien avec des bandits.**

\- **Tu es un bandit.**

\- **Je sais.** "

De nouveau, le silence. Puis le Patron reprit la parole, d'une voix blanche.

" **Céder à ses instincts meurtriers ne veux pas forcément dire que tu as un mauvais fond. Tu as souillé tes mains parce que tu voulais sauver le Geek, contrairement à ce mec qui n'était animé que par la folie. Tu as peut-être abattu des centaines d'androïdes et blessé des sales types au point de leur faire cracher du sang, mais c'était par obligation et non par pur désir de tuer. Ce détraqué d'Elvis, lui, était prêt à utiliser un gosse comme un rat de labo pour ses inventions de scientifique fou. Tu étais infiniment plus humain que ce chimiste de bas étages qui a laissé tomber son humanité et ses émotions en essayant de jouer à Dieu.** "

L'homme de science n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait présentement. Et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ces mots sortent de la bouche du Patron.

" **Tu n'as pas à te tourmenter pour ça. Tu es un héros pour le Geek. Sans toi, il serait probablement mort… Nous ne serions probablement plus là si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Et pour ça, tu peux être fier de toi. Ah, et merci d'avoir régler le compte de Rudolf et Krauss, ces deux traîtres ne méritaient que de se faire exploser la tronche.** "

Lorsque l'imposant homme en noir se leva, le génie au nœud papillon monochrome remarqua qu'il ne lui adressait ni un sourire pervers, ni carnassier ou même en coin. Il lui offrit simplement un sourire… Gentil. L'intellectuel comprit que ce dernier l'avait remercié à sa manière. Il lui rendit son petit sourire, et ainsi les deux hommes firent table rase des déconvenues du passé. Au moment où la porte de sa chambre se referma, le Prof fut comme débarrassé d'un poids. En quelques phrases seulement, le Patron avait réussi à le soulager de la culpabilité qui avait commencé à le ronger.

Durant une grande partie de la nuit, le Prof réfléchit longuement. Il pensa à Mathieu, et se demanda brusquement pourquoi il n'avait pas touché à une seule parcelle de sa chambre lors de son départ.

 _Je me demande bien pourquoi Mathieu a laissé cette pièce intacte alors qu'elle n'était plus occupée. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de la vider ? Maître Panda se sentait incapable d'en prendre possession ? … Je dois lui poser la question, ça m'intrigue. Mais pas ce soir… Toute cette histoire m'a épuisé, et je n'ai plus la force de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit._

Ses paupières se fermèrent alors d'elles-mêmes et il s'endormit, l'esprit apaisé.


	14. Chapter 14

Le matin commençait doucement à apparaître. Le soleil se dessinait à travers les nuages gris.

Le Prof fut l'un des premiers à se lever, dans les environs de sept heures du matin. En descendant à la cuisine pour se préparer un café, il aperçut une silhouette assise sur le canapé du salon, une tasse à la main. À cause du manque de lumière, le scientifique se frotta les yeux pour percevoir l'identité de l'ombre humaine hantant la grande pièce… Qui ne fut rien d'autre que Mathieu, lui aussi réveillé dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Décidément, malgré le fait qu'il a failli y passer, le vidéaste n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper davantage, et son expression nonchalante donnait l'impression au Prof que tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant cette semaine éprouvante n'était finalement qu'un mauvais rêve.

Pendant un court instant, l'homme de science observa son homologue, qui lui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence… En temps normal, les deux insomniaques se seraient assis à la cuisine, lâchant un petit « bonjour » discret l'un à l'autre, puis auraient discuté de tout et de rien, ou alors se seraient chamaillé parce que le Prof commençait à parler de choses alambiquées et complexes, alors que Mathieu était dans les vapes et prêt à s'écrouler de sommeil à tout instant. Comme ce quotidien paraissait lointain pour l'intellectuel…

Il se sentit chétif face à son créateur, se souvenant à nouveau qu'il dépendait de lui.

Et pourtant, il y avait cette question qui demeurait dans sa tête… Cette question qui le trouble depuis qu'il a accepté de garder le Geek, et dont il savait que seul Mathieu en possédait la réponse. Le Prof prit son courage à deux mains, puis sortit de la pénombre.

" **Mathieu ?** "

Le vidéaste sursauta, surpris par la soudaine apparition du scientifique.

" **Oui ?**

\- **J'aimerais que l'on parle, tous les deux.** "

Sur ces mots, l'intellectuel s'assit sur un siège, à droite du chef de l'équipe de SLG. Il y eut un long silence, durant lesquels aucun des deux hommes n'arrivaient à faire le premier pas pour entamer la discussion, et les seuls bruits audibles dans l'appartement endormi furent les gouttes d'eaux qui coulait du robinet de l'évier de la cuisine. Finalement, Le Prof poussa un soupir, ce qui intrigua Mathieu alors qu'il remuait machinalement une cuillère dans sa tasse.

" **C'est gênant, hein ?** _S'exprima l'homme de science, avec un sourire en coin._

\- **Quoi donc ?**

\- **On ne s'est pratiquement pas parlé depuis hier soir. Et pourtant, j'ai le souvenir qu'on était beaucoup plus bavard, par le passé. On ressemblait presque à des enfants lorsqu'on se disputait pour un rien.**

\- **… C'est vrai.** "

De nouveau, le silence. Quelques gouttes tombèrent encore dans l'évier de la pièce d'à côté, tels des grains de sables qui s'écoulent d'un sablier. Puis…

" **Pourquoi ma chambre n'a pas été vidée après mon départ ?** " S'enquit finalement le Prof. Étrangement, cette phrase était sortie naturellement de sa bouche, sans tremblement dans la voix.

Cette soudaine question fit sursauter le plus vieux, au point qu'il faillit lâcher son précieux café des mains. Il regarda son double avec de grands yeux, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un état second et de reprendre conscience. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce genre de question… Cependant, il n'avait pas à réfléchir longtemps pour lui donner la réponse.

" **Je ne touche pas aux affaires d'un membre de ma famille.** "

Ce fut au tour du Prof d'écarquiller les yeux. En voyant le regard presque choqué de son acolyte, Mathieu porta son café à ses lèvres afin d'en boire une gorgée, avant de poursuivre :

" **Tu sais, je n'ai jamais supprimé ton rôle dans l'émission par envie personnelle, si on peut dire ça comme ça. C'était purement une question de rentabilité et de pleins d'autres facteurs. Loin de moi était l'idée de carrément te virer de l'appartement, mais je suppose que blessé par cette 'mise au chômage' de ma part, tu as pris cette décision comme une trahison ou comme un violent coup de poignard dans ta fierté. Je reconnais que j'ai manqué de tact lorsque je t'ai annoncé la nouvelle… Je faisais mine de ne pas être affligé par ton départ, mais je savais que j'étais responsable de ta rancœur envers nous.** "

Il s'arrêta dans son discours pour finir son café d'une traite.

" **J'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que tu ne reviendrais jamais ici et que tu ne comptais pas nous adresser la parole de sitôt. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu la volonté de démonter ta chambre. Sans doute parce qu'au fond de moi, je voulais qu'on se parle de nouveau et, à défaut de me pardonner, qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases.**

\- **Mathieu…**

\- **Tu fais partie de cette famille, Prof. Et quel idiot irait détruire la chambre d'un de ses semblables ?** "

L'homme en blouse blanche était coin… Qui aurait pensé que le cynique et inflexible Mathieu Sommet était si attaché à ses diverses personnalités, aussi loufoques soient-elles ?

Le Prof fut intérieurement soulagé de savoir que son créateur n'avait jamais souhaité sa disparition pure et simple… Tout n'était finalement qu'un malentendu. S'ils avaient pris le temps d'en discuter, les choses se seraient réglées de manière plus pacifique, et ils auraient pu trouver des compromis quant aux changements de l'émission. Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient trop fiers pour le reconnaître. L'égo démesuré des membres de l'équipe de SLG (en tout cas certains d'entre eux) n'était plus à prouver.

 _On est vraiment une belle bande d'idiots…_ Pensa amusément le scientifique, souriant.

Il se prit même à répondre à Mathieu sur une pointe d'humour.

" **Dit plutôt que tu avais peur de toucher à mes produits chimiques.**

\- **Il y avait un peu de ça aussi.**

\- **Sérieusement ? Je te croyais plus courageux que ça.**

\- **Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui joue les têtes brûlées en ayant des produits dangereux tout près de moi qui risque de m'intoxiquer ou de faire exploser la pièce.** "

Silence… Puis les deux Sommet se mirent à rigoler, effaçant ainsi toute la pression qui avait envahi l'atmosphère. Pouvaient-ils être plus ridicules que ça ? Qu'importe. Mathieu et le Prof s'étaient réconciliés et avaient renoués les liens qu'ils avaient autrefois perdus, et cela n'avait pas de prix.

" **Dîtes…** "

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, très étonnés, et se tournèrent vers l'entrée du salon, où se trouvait le petit Geek, sa peluche Kirby à la main, déjà habillé, ayant comme d'habitude revêtu un jean trop grand, son éternel tee-shirt Captain America, et bien sûr sa casquette d'un gris délavé… Mais le plus important, c'était qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son apparence normale, celle d'un adulte aux mimiques d'enfant.

" **Geek !** _S'écria le Prof en se levant._ **Tu es enfin adulte !**

\- **Oui…** " Répondit celui-ci en souriant faiblement, mais perdit rapidement son sourire, déclenchant ainsi l'inquiétude de ses aînés.

Mathieu se leva, voyant le visage brusquement triste de sa personnalité adolescente.

" **Geek ?** " Se risqua doucement le vidéaste, s'approchant de lui, tout comme le scientifique, voyant que la lèvre inférieure du gamer tremblait et ses yeux bleus se remplissaient de larmes.

" **Maintenant que tout est passé… Que tout est redevenu normal… Que je suis redevenu grand…** " Murmura la personnalité innocente, la fin de sa phrase se transformant en faible gémissement. " **Tu vas encore partir, Prof… N'est-ce pas… ?** "

Le ton de sa voix surprit l'homme en blanc, car la tristesse pointait certes, mais un côté accusateur tremblait dans la petite voix du Geek. Le Prof en eut presque mal au cœur, voyant son homologue serrer les poings ainsi que sa peluche au passage, ne prononçant plus un mot. Le scientifique et le présentateur se regardèrent mutuellement. Ils voulaient tous les deux dires des mots réconfortants au plus jeune, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osait prendre la parole.

" **Geek…** _Commença alors le Prof en prenant son courage à deux mains, caressant les cheveux du gamer avec douceur._ **On vient justement de parler, avec Mathieu, et… Je n'aurais pas dû partir, réagir de la sorte… Je regrette d'avoir agi comme un idiot…**

\- **Le Prof reste vivre avec nous.** " Conclut Mathieu, regardant le savant d'un œil furtif.

L'homme de science fit un grand sourire reconnaissant vers le youtubeur, et hocha la tête vers la personnalité adolescente, confirmant les paroles de leur créateur. Les yeux du Geek s'illuminèrent immédiatement, et il sauta dans les bras du Prof pour le serrer extrêmement fort, pire que le Hippie et Maître Panda la veille, et la mine surprise de l'intellectuel fit rire Mathieu.

" **Bon, je suppose qu'on peut dire que toute la famille Sommet est réunie, maintenant !** " S'exclama amusément ce dernier.

Le Prof ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant cette affirmation. Cependant, il offrit à ses proches son plus beau sourire.

Oui. La famille Sommet était de nouveau réunie. Et cette fois, ils n'allaient plus se quitter.

* * *

18 heures, dans une banlieue parisienne.

Le Prof orientait son regard à droite et à gauche pour être sûr de ne pas avoir perdu son chemin. Il regarda à nouveau l'adresse affichée sur sa feuille :

 _"Bureau de la détective privée Erika Carroll. 11, Rue ****** ****, ***** Paris"_

En effet, le savant fou avait reçu une réponse de la jeune fille connue sous le pseudonyme de "détective Carroll". Cette même fille qui lui a accordé le pardon en lui conférant le pouvoir de 'réaliser un miracle'… Ce fut elle qui lui envoya un message sur son portable, quelque temps après que ce dernier ait repris son travail.

 _"Bonjour, Mr. Peter Sommet. Je n'ai eu guère l'occasion de me présenter convenablement à vous, même si nous nous sommes parlé par deux fois. Je vous prie de m'en excuser. Je m'appelle Erika Carroll, détective privée d'une branche spéciale de la police. Je fus en charge de l'enquête visant Elvis Fallsnow, individu que vous connaissez sans doute mieux que moi. Je suppose qu'il y a de nombreuses questions que vous souhaiteriez me poser… Je vous propose de me rencontrer à mon bureau, vers 18 heures, à cette adresse : 11, rue ****** ****, ***** Paris. Je suis toujours disponible par téléphone pour toute autre information._

 _Have a nice day._

 _E. Carroll."_

Quoique pris par surprise, le jeune homme vit cependant dans cette proposition une opportunité fortuite pour pouvoir discuter seul à seul avec elle, car l'adolescente était pour lui un véritable mystère… Qui est-elle ? Comment a-t-elle pu infiltrer le laboratoire d'Elvis sans attirer l'attention des androïdes ? Comment a-t-elle perçu à jour sa véritable nature, et même son nom d'emprunt, Peter ? Tout le monde ignorait qu'il était relié à Mathieu Sommet en tant qu'une de ses personnalités, même son meilleur ami Vincent. C'est à la recherche de ces réponses que le Prof marcha de manière un peu chancelante mais déterminée vers le bureau de la détective Carroll.

Une fois arrivé à l'adresse indiquée, au pied d'un immeuble latin, l'homme de science s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et monta les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Il scruta attentivement les plaques de sonnettes, myope de son état, et trouva finalement le nom "E. Carroll" tout au bout d'un couloir. Le Prof appuya alors sur la sonnette, attendant patiemment devant une porte nacrée. Elle s'ouvrit au bout de trente secondes. La détective Carroll l'accueillit avec une tenue élégante et sobre : une veste beige, une chemise à col blanche, un pantalon noir et des bottines à talons elles aussi noires. Ses yeux vairons furent dissimulés derrière des lunettes, et ses longs cheveux bruns possédaient une petite barrette papillon blanche.

Le savant en était bouche bée… Vu de près, la jeune fille ressemblait bien plus à une femme qu'à une adolescente, et les traits fins et épurés de son visage firent rapidement déduire au Prof qu'elle s'apprêtait à avoir 20 ans.

 _Elle a l'air si jeune, et pourtant elle a une bonne réputation au sein de la police. Décidément, cette fille est incroyable !_ Pensa le scientifique.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait aucun mal à parler avec la gente féminine, sinon notre cher tête pensante en serait presque devenu muet et facilement nerveux.

Il inspira un coup.

" **Bonsoir, mademoiselle Carroll.** _Salua le Prof d'un ton courtois._

\- **Bonsoir.** _Lui répondit cette dernière, souriante._ **Entrez, je vous prie.** "

L'adulte s'exécuta.

De l'intérieur, le lieu de travail de la détective privée était bien plus grand qu'il ne le laisse paraître. En plus du traditionnel bureau à la Sherlock Holmes, il y avait également une petite bibliothèque et une pièce qui servait de laboratoire. Tout le nécessaire pour résoudre des affaires et des mystères en tous genres.

Erika fit entrer le Prof dans son bureau de travail, où était posé sur une table basse deux tasses et une théière.

" **Un peu de thé ?** _Proposa la jeune fille._

\- **Volontiers.** "

Une fois les boissons préparées, ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse, confortablement assis sur des fauteuils en cuir. L'intellectuel en profita pour observer la pièce : elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre au bureau du célèbre détective Hercule Poirot, mais plus ancrée à l'époque moderne. Loin de se sentir mal à l'aise, le Prof était au contraire détendu en ressentant l'aura apaisante et raffinée de son interlocutrice… Sa posture était droite, et ses mouvements délicats. Tout en elle démontrait une maturité et une bonne éducation certaine, mais jamais le scientifique n'avait l'impression d'être différent de cette dernière, et cela le rassurait. Après un court moment de silence, il prit finalement la parole.

" **Mademoiselle Carroll…**

\- **Tu peux m'appeler Erika.**

\- **Oh… Très bien.** "

Son esprit se retrouva embrumé de nombreuses pensées, si bien qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer la conversation. Le Prof but une gorgée de thé pour se calmer.

" **Erika… Je voulais te remercier.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Pour m'avoir aidé dans le laboratoire d'Elvis. Après avoir été blessé par ce dernier lors de notre combat sur le toit, j'ai été contraint de battre en retraite pour sauver ma peau. Je m'étais remis à fuir, comme le couard que je fus par le passé…**

\- **… Fuir un danger ne veut pas forcément dire que tu es un lâche. Il faut parfois savoir faire la part des choses entre affronter un danger avec orgueil et prendre conscience que ledit danger est hors de notre portée. Si tu avais continué à affronter Elvis avec ta blessure au bras, tu n'aurais pas tenu longtemps, non seulement à cause de ton handicap, mais aussi à cause de la différence de force entre lui et toi.**

\- **… Je ne le voyais pas de cette manière, je l'admets.**

\- **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Tu n'as pas mal agis. De plus, tu dis que tu te sens lâche d'avoir fui Elvis, mais je connais peu de personnes qui aurait eu l'aplomb de foncer seul dans un entrepôt grouillant d'intelligences artificielles pour sauver ses proches. Peu importe ce que les gens peuvent dire, tu as été très courageux et bon, et c'est tout à ton honneur.**

\- **Merci.** "

Les deux adultes se sourirent mutuellement. Cependant, le regard du Prof se perdit bien vite dans le vague, et la jeune femme le remarqua.

" **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

\- **… Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir.** "

Erika l'écouta en silence.

" **Quand tu m'as retrouvé et pardonné mes erreurs, tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais à vaincre Elvis 'si je croyais aux miracles'. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas quoi penser… Même s'il m'était difficile de l'admettre, je n'ai jamais vraiment écarté l'hypothèse que tout ne pouvait pas s'expliquer de manière scientifique ou rationnelle. Si quelqu'un me demandais comment est-ce qu'un lecteur CD a pu s'allumer tout seul alors qu'il n'était même pas proche de l'objet, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de lui donner une explication logique. C'est pourquoi j'ai été pris par surprise lorsque j'ai entendu cette phrase… Seulement, je croyais sincèrement qu'il existe des forces qui nous dépassent, bonnes ou mauvaises. Ainsi, lorsque tu m'as accordé la possibilité de réaliser une de ces choses auxquelles je fus sceptique, et ce de mes propres mains, toute hésitation avait disparu de mon esprit. Et… Lorsque j'ai fait face à Elvis pour la seconde fois…** "

Il fit une pause. Comment aborder ce qu'il a ressenti à ce moment-là sans que cela paraisse complètement farfelu ? Il songea un temps à laisser mourir la conversation… Seulement, son interlocutrice attendait patiemment la suite. L'homme de science avait commencé son récit, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter brusquement comme ça. Le Prof inspira un bon coup.

" **… J'avais l'impression de me sentir plus vivant que jamais. Tout mon être avait subitement changé… J'étais moi et en même temps un autre. C'est une sensation que j'ai du mal à décrire.** **Je ne savais plus si j'étais une personnalité ou un être humain… Cependant, à cet instant, j'ai réellement cru aux miracles.**

\- **…**

\- **Détective… Non, Erika Carroll. Ce qu'il m'ait arrivé ce soir-là… Était-ce simplement mon désir de justice qui a produit ce changement ou bien était-ce de la magie ?** "

Le mot était sorti. "Magie". Maintenant qu'il l'avait prononcé, le Prof regarda la jeune détective avec appréhension. Allait-elle le prendre pour un fou ? … Ce n'était pas ce qu'il lisait dans son regard, tandis que le temps s'écoulait doucement.

Erika resta silencieuse, puis elle posa doucement sa tasse de thé sur la table basse avant de se rassoir correctement.

" **Un miracle n'arrive jamais à quelqu'un qui ne croit en rien.** " Finit-elle par répondre au scientifique, toujours aussi calme.

Le Prof écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette affirmation. Il avait vu juste !

" **Lorsque ton frère s'est fait enlever, tu étais désespéré, pas vrai ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **En temps normal, tu aurais appelé la police pour kidnapping, mais tu as décidé à la place de te charger de cette affaire par toi-même, allant même jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un autre (le Patron, dans le cas présent), aussi méprisable soit-il, pour arriver à ton but. L'aurais-tu fait de ton plein gré lorsque tu étais encore dans SLG ?**

\- **…** " Le Prof ne prononça pas un mot.

 _Si j'aurais foncé seul dans le danger ? … Non, cette idée ne me serait même pas venue à l'esprit. Même s'il y avait une bonne raison à cela, j'aurais sans doute été le gars qui reste en retrait de la zone de combat et jouerais les tacticiens à l'arrière._

" **Trouver la force de réaliser quelque chose de contraire à ce que tu aurais fait d'habitude est déjà une 'magie' en soi. Après, ceci est sujet à interprétation. Pour certains, ce sera simplement du courage, pour d'autres ce sera quelque chose de plus fort encore… Ce qui fut ton cas.** " Continua Erika.

L'intellectuel acquiesça de la tête.

" **Cette magie, tu l'as gardé avec toi tout le long de ton périple, et elle a pris finalement 'forme' lorsque je t'ai accordé la possibilité de réaliser un miracle. Ce que tu as accompli lors de ton second combat contre Elvis venait de toit et toi seul, par ta propre magie. Pour faire simple, tu étais un padawan sensible à la Force, et tu es finalement devenu un Jedi en la maîtrisant.**

\- **… Sujette à l'humour, on dirait.** _Répliqua amusément le Prof en entendant la comparaison de la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui sourit._

\- **Je ne suis pas tout le temps sérieuse, tu sais.** "

Le savant et la détective se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de rien, que ce soit d'actualité ou de choses plus triviales. L'homme en blanc eut l'agréable surprise de constater la grande culture que possédait Erika, pouvant alors facilement engager des débats avec elle, chose qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais au sein de sa famille. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, le Prof comprit que la jeune fille n'était pas si intimidante que son image publique le laissait paraître.

En effet, avant d'aller lui rendre visite, le scientifique avait demandé aux policiers de lui dépeindre le portrait d'Erika. Tous lui répondirent la même chose : la détective était hautement intelligente et stratégique. Son jeune âge n'entravait en rien sa fermeté et son efficacité, travaillant en solitaire et ne montrant que très peu ses émotions. Certes, c'était le rôle d'un détective d'être neutre et impartial, mais pour une jeune fille comme elle, c'était peu commun.

Cependant, le Prof eut le privilège fort rare de la voir sous son vrai jour : souriante et bienveillante. Elle n'était au fond pas si différente des personnes de son âge, et semblait même très sociable. Son 'personnage' professionnel était simplement plus mis en avant que sa véritable personnalité. Cette dernière pensée le rendit songeur.

 _Peut-être qu'elle se sent en réalité seule, mais qu'elle ne veut pas l'avouer pour ne pas s'attirer de pitié superflue… Sans doute est-ce pour ça qu'elle comprend si bien les sentiments des autres._

L'intellectuel laissa son esprit vaguer un peu ailleurs, tandis que 19 heures résonnaient à travers l'horloge.

" **Oh, il commence à se faire tard.** _Remarqua Erika._

\- **19 heures ? Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.**

\- **Tout passe si vite, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **C'est vrai.** "

Tous deux préparèrent leurs affaires pour partir, car Erika terminait officiellement son travail à 19 heures. Une fois hors du bureau, le Prof se tourna vers la détective.

" **Merci pour cette invitation.** _Remercia ce dernier avec un sourire._

\- **De rien. C'est tout naturel.** "

Erika lui tourna le dos pour fermer son cabinet à double-tour.

" **Erika.**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Tu savais que mon véritable nom n'est pas Peter Sommet, mais le Prof… Mais est-ce que Erika Carroll est vraiment ton prénom ?** "

Cette phrase surprit la jeune fille au plus haut point, qui se retourna brusquement et fixa le scientifique. Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel Erika reprit doucement ses esprits et lui répondit simplement par :

" **Qui sait.** "

 _Mystérieuse jusqu'au bout._ Pensa le Prof, s'attendant à une réponse de la sorte de sa part.

L'homme de science et la détective sortirent ensemble de l'immeuble et agitèrent leurs mains en signe d'au revoir, se promettant de se revoir bientôt avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés.

La brise du soir caressa le visage du Prof, tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas pris de nouvelles de son ami Vincent depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Machinalement, il composa son numéro sur son portable et attendit qu'il décroche, continuant à marcher.

" **Allô ?** _Répondit l'ami du scientifique à lunettes._

\- **Salut Vincent.**

\- **Peter ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre !**

\- **Comment vas-tu ? Tu es sorti de l'hôpital ?**

\- **Oui. Je n'ai rien de grave, mais je ne peux pas encore travailler pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de repos après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elvis.**

\- **Je comprends. Repose-toi bien, et ne te surmène pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le laboratoire, j'ai prévenu tout le monde qu'on t'a retrouvé. Le directeur est heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle et a gardé ton poste.**

\- **Merci, Peter. Tu es un super ami !** _S'exclama Vincent, très content._

\- **Il n'y a pas de quoi.** _Répondit le Prof avec un petit rire._

\- **Sinon, tu m'appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ?** "

Pris de court.

" **… Tu vas sans doute avoir du mal à me croire… Mais j'ai pu de nouveau rediscuter avec ma famille.**

\- **Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je me demandais bien quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à le faire.**

\- **Oui. Et…** "

Le Prof se tut un instant. Il ignorait comment lui annoncer la nouvelle de son retour auprès de Mathieu sans le blesser.

" **Tu veux retourner auprès d'eux, pas vrai ?** _Répliqua soudain Vincent, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées._

\- **Hein ? Comment tu l'as deviné ?**

\- **Élémentaire, mon cher Peter ! Tu avais beau le cacher, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois observer une photo de ta famille tous les soirs avant que tu ailles te coucher.**

\- **J'y crois pas… Tu m'as espionné ?**

\- **Héhé, désolé ! La curiosité était trop forte.**

\- **Petit malin, va.**

\- **Hahaha !**

\- **Pour en revenir à ce que tu as dit… Oui, j'ai décidé de revenir auprès d'eux. J'ai été stupide d'être resté rancunier envers eux aussi longtemps. À quoi bon prétendre être adulte si on est incapable de pardonner et de se remettre en question ?**

\- **C'est une bonne leçon de vie.**

\- **Cependant, je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves subitement tout seul…**

\- **Oh, je ne suis pas tout seul !**

\- **Ah bon ?** _S'exclama le Prof, surprit par la phrase de son ami._

\- **En fait, lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, on m'a fait une prise de sang pour vérifier que ce taré d'Elvis ne m'a pas injecté je ne sais quoi de nocif… Heureusement, et dieu merci, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais à la surprise des médecins, il s'est révélé que celui qui s'occupait de moi était mon cousin.**

\- **Sérieusement ?**

\- **Je sais, dit comme ça, ça sonne faux… Mais des tests ADN ont été réalisés avec ma prise de sang, et il s'est avéré que c'était vrai. Je n'en revenais pas lorsque l'on m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Je fus malgré tout très heureux… On a longuement discuté, moi et mon cousin –qui s'appelle Victor, et il a accepté de loger dans mon appartement. Du coup, je ne suis plus tout seul.**

\- **Je suis content pour toi, Vincent.**

\- **Merci !** _S'écria le petit génie avec joie, ce qui fit sourire le Prof._ **N'hésite pas à venir nous voir, d'accord ?**

\- **Je n'y manquerais pas. On se revoit bientôt au labo ?**

\- **Ça marche.**

\- **Alors à bientôt.**

\- **Bye !** "

Sur ces derniers mots, le Prof raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

L'air s'était réchauffé. Quelques chats miaulaient dans les ruelles ou déambulaient dans les rues se désemplissant peu à peu de monde. Le ciel noir, quant à lui, se voilait de myriades d'étoiles scintillantes et d'une resplendissante pleine lune. Le Prof profita avec plaisir de cette instant de quiétude bien mérité après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé.

Avait-il changé ? Probablement.

Avait-il muri ? Assurément.

Le scientifique était pour la première fois de sa vie serein et en paix avec lui-même. Son ami Vincent allait bien et a fini par retrouver un membre de sa famille, il a pu se réconcilier avec la sienne et il s'était fait une nouvelle amie. Il ne pouvait être que comblé par sa bonne étoile.

En levant les yeux un instant, le Prof aperçut un petit papillon blanc virevolter près de lui avant de reprendre son envol au loin. L'adulte sourit, puis regarda le ciel.

Il était heureux. Heureux et optimiste.

Il n'avait plus de doutes.

Les miracles existent.

Lorsque les papillons dansent.

* * *

 _C'est avec émotion que j'annonce que Awaken Heart est enfin arrivé à son terme._

 _Cela faisait longtemps que cette histoire existe. Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il fut parfois difficile d'écrire les chapitres (surtout à cause de mes études)_

 _Des fois, j'étais proie aux doutes... Est-ce que j'écris bien ? Est-ce que je peux transmettre le message que je souhaite véhiculer, aussi maladroitement soit-il ? Est-ce que je suis normale d'avoir toujours de l'appréciation pour quelque chose que tout le monde enterre sans vergogne et détourne le regard ?_

 _Cependant, entendre les gens dire des choses comme "le fandom X est mort", "[insérez nom d'un objet culturel d'Internet ici] est mort"... J'ai fini par en être blasé. Qui êtes-vous pour décréter que telle chose est morte ? Qui a dit qu'il fallait des milliers de personnes pour faire vivre quelque chose ? Deux, trois ou dix personnes peut valoir autant qu'une armée._

 _Ce que je vais dire peut paraître évident, mais je tiens quand même à le dire : où est le problème de ne pas avoir le même avis populaire, ou d'en avoir une vision différente ?_

 _Il ne tient qu'à vous d'aimer quelque chose, qu'il soit encore actif ou qu'il soit arrêté.  
_

 _Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs. Vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire. Je remercie aussi chaleureusement ma bêta lectrice, qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour la rédaction des derniers chapitres de l'histoire._

 _D'autres écrits sont en préparation, cette fois-ci en rapport avec l'univers d'Osomatsu-san (et d'autres fandoms)_

 _Thank you for reading, my fellow readers :)_


End file.
